Dioses Errantes
by Naraya
Summary: Existió un tiempo donde los dioses caminaban por la tierra, hablaban con los humanos, jugaban con los niños y protegían los pueblos. Pero entonces, de repente, todos desaparecieron. No se volvió a saber de ellos y poco a poco se convirtieron en una leyenda que pocos recuerdan. Pero hay un detalle que todos respetan: jamás te enfrentes a un lobo negro.
1. Prólogo

Existió un tiempo donde los dioses caminaban por la tierra, hablaban con los humanos, jugaban con los niños y protegían los pueblos. Pero entonces, de repente, todos desaparecieron. No se volvió a saber de ellos y poco a poco se convirtieron en una leyenda que pocos recuerdan. Pero hay un detalle que todos respetan: jamás te enfrentes a un lobo negro.

* * *

 _Ninsao, la Ciudad del Más Allá. Todos los dioses sentían que el Señor de los Cielos estaba a punto de acabar su vida. Estaban reunidos esperando el momento, observando la puerta del gran palacio de mármol blanco. Las campanas de la catedral empezaron a tocar a medianoche y cuando el eco de la última seguía sonando en los oídos de todos, una de las hojas de la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes, el Guardián del Señor de los Cielos._

 _Se hizo el silencio. Los que estaban sentados se levantaron y fueron a la plaza para escuchar sus palabras._

 _-El Señor de los Cielos se ha fundido al fin con su amada Tierra. Que su alma y recuerdo perdure en nuestra memoria._

 _Miles de voces se alzaron como una sola para honrar al antiguo Señor de los Cielos._

 _-Que su alma y recuerdo perdure en nuestra memoria._

 _-A partir de ahora nos sumiremos en un sueño eterno hasta que su alma vuelva a la vida. Entonces decidiremos quiénes me acompañarán para protegerle mientras se prepara para tomar su lugar en el mundo._

 _Todos hicieron una reverencia mostrando su acuerdo y se fueron a sus hogares para sumirse en el sueño eterno. Todos salvo un joven alto y pelirrojo de ojos azules y una mujer de pelo castaño y suaves ojos marrones._

 _-¿Vas a quedarte despierto?_

 _-Es mi deber como Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá-un largo suspiro escapó de los labios del pelinegro y miró a sus amigos con tristeza-. Será mejor que os vayáis, debo lanzar el hechizo._

 _Ambos asintieron y se marcharon. El Guardián, por su parte, se revolvió el pelo negro y entró de nuevo en el palacio. Caminó por los grandes, vacíos y silenciosos pasillos hasta su propia Sala de Vigilancia, donde se encerraría durante el tiempo que durara el sueño eterno de sus compañeros. Esa era la condena por haber dejado que el Señor de los Cielos muriera. Y la aceptaría con gusto._

 _Se sentó en el cojín en el centro de la amplia sala de mármol negro con velas encendidas a su alrededor e inició el canto que dormiría a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Pronto sintió sus conciencias adormilarse y suspiró._

 _Su vigilia de siglos en solitario acababa de empezar._

* * *

Este es un pequeño proyecto que se me ha ocurrido a las 23,20 de un viernes. Mi mente no da para más para un prólogo. Decidme qué os parece y dadme tiempo para escribir un par de capítulos antes de publicar. Tengo una ligera idea de como continuar, pero no es seguro así que tardaré un tiempo.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	2. Regreso a Londres

Un hombre de veintitantos años cogió su maleta negra de la cinta transportadora del aeropuerto y se dirigió a las puertas. Sentía las miradas apreciativas de todas las mujeres a su alrededor y sonrió ligeramente. Su entrenamiento pseudo-militar estaba dando sus frutos y ahora tenía un cuerpo atlético a pesar de pasarse horas sentado en una silla o el sofá para escribir sus manuscritos.

Al salir a la calle fría, el viento agitó su pelo negro. Cogió unas gafas que colgaban de la cremallera de la chaqueta y se las puso ocultando los ojos verdes. Por último se ajustó la bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos estos le miraron incrédulos.

-¿Cómo puedes llevar solo una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda con este frío?

-Están hechizadas. Convierten el frío en calor y mantienen una temperatura estable en el interior. ¿Vamos ya? Tengo que llamar para decir que he llegado a salvo.

Subieron al coche gris y la mujer de pelo castaño empezó a conducir hacia la Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley.

-¿Cómo te va en Nueva York?

-Entretenido. Aunque mi editor sigue presionándome para que acabe mi nuevo libro. Y ha habido otra pelea entre mis amigos, así que le he dejado las llaves del piso a Des hasta que se le pase el enfado a Shaun. ¿Quién diría que un historiador puede ser tan imaginativo con los insultos?

-Todavía tienes que presentarnos.

El hombre pelinegro observó los otros coches a través de la ventana empañada.

-Quizás vengan estas Navidades, si Des consigue que su jefe le deje libre las vacaciones.

-¿Des era el camarero?

-Sí. El tres veces mejor camarero de todo Nueva York. Creo que ese era el motivo de la última pelea. Le han aumentado las horas de trabajo.

Soltó una risa divertida. El hombre pelirrojo le observó.

-¿Vas a Grimmauld Place?

-¿Debería?

-Bueno, querrán darte las gracias. Hace ya cinco años que les dejaste la casa y todavía no han podido hacerlo.

El pelinegro suspiró y sonrió a su amiga.

-Por supuesto tienes razón, Mione. Me pasaré mañana a saludar.

El coche se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la Madriguera. Por supuesto la señora Weasley abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro.

-Harry, querido, hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo has estado? Estás muy delgado.

El pelinegro rió divertido.

-Y mi peluquera diciendo que estoy genial. ¿Qué sabrá ella?

La señora Weasley sonrió y por fin le soltó. Todos se sentaron en el salón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

-Un mes o algo más. Con tal de librarme de mi editor y las fechas de entrega...

Todos rieron. Justo en ese momento sonó un móvil y Harry cogió el suyo para mirar el identificador. Por supuesto soltó un gemido exasperado, lo que provocó todavía más risas. Se disculpó un momento y se fue a la cocina para contestar.

Una vez allí su actitud cambió de una relajada a una tensa.

-Rápido.

- _Señor, hemos reducido el rango a la ciudad de Londres. No hemos podido averiguar más, uno de los especialistas se desmayó antes de conseguirlo._

-No importa, es más de lo que esperaba. Que todos descansen. Ahora empieza el segundo acto y el príncipe de la oscuridad entra en escena junto a su séquito. Os llamaremos en el tercer acto.

- _Sí, señor._

Colgó y suspiró, observando la nieve que caía lentamente del cielo gris. Desde que recordó su misión en la vida veía el mundo de otro modo. Tantos siglos...

-¿Ya has terminado, compañero?

-Han reducido el límite a Londres. Tendremos que buscarle nosotros, Ron.

Su amigo pelirrojo asintió y se acercó a su lado.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Lo antes posible. El mundo necesita de nuevo a su Señor de los Cielos. Las noticias son cada día más preocupantes.

-Sí, las guerras se están expandiendo por el mundo.

Ambos miraron hacia la nieve blanca, sabiendo que pronto se ensuciaría.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a despedirme. Tengo que ir a registrarme al hotel.

-¿De verdad vas a quedarte en un hotel? Sabes que aquí hay habitaciones.

-Sí, pero prefiero tener mi propio espacio. Mis horarios son complicados. Me acuesto tarde y me despierto en mitad de la noche para escribir alguna idea.

-Está bien, tú verás. Pero eres tú quién se lo diga a mi madre.

Harry sonrió y los dos se dirigieron al salón para despedirse.

-¿Te llevo, Harry?

-No, me apareceré. Volveré mañana después de ir a Grimmauld. No tengo ni idea de la hora a la que puede ser, así que no me esperéis para comer. Después también quiero ir a visitar a Teddy y Androméda.

-Entonces hasta mañana.

Harry cogió su maleta del coche y se alejó un poco para aparecerse al punto más cercano al hotel. Se registró con su acrónimo de escritor, lo que le permitió una suite privada. Subió al ático y dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama. Después se acercó a las cristaleras.

Había pasado más de mil años encerrado en una habitación, ahora que estaba fuera de ella observaba el cielo cada vez que podía. También le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia, sobre todo si había tormenta con rayos y truenos. Y por supuesto odiaba los espacios cerrados y las multitudes. Un pequeño efecto secundario de la soledad voluntaria.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió avanzar un poco más con el nuevo libro. Había dejado a sus protagonistas hablando en el museo. A saber cómo salía de ahí...

* * *

De algún modo Harry me gusta más como alguien oscuro, me parece que tiene más juego con esa clase de personalidad.

¿Cómo os parece que va? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quiénes pueden ser los que viven en Grimmauld Place? Me habría gustado avanzar algo más, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí. El próximo capítulo será completamente diferente, contará las cosas desde otro punto de vista y quizás encuentre al Señor de los Cielos...

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	3. Reunión en Grimmauld

_Se estaba haciendo de noche, hacía frío y no veía el camino a su casa por ningún lado. En algún momento se tropezó con una raíz, cayó de rodillas y el dolor le hizo llorar._

 _El crujido de una rama le llamó la atención. Un par de ojos dorados le observaban con atención. Sabía que debía tener miedo, pero estar con esa gran criatura le tranquilizaba. Se sentía seguro, protegido._

 _La criatura se acercó despacio y le olisqueó las lágrimas antes de lamerle las manos. El pequeño niño las estiró para acariciar el áspero pelaje del ser de ojos dorados. Este se tumbó a su lado y el niño se acurrucó en su calidez._

 _Las lágrimas se calmaron poco a poco y por fin pudo ver correctamente a su salvador. Tenía el aspecto de un lobo, pero era tan grande como un caballo. Su pelaje era largo y del negro más profundo, con la punta de la cola de un blanco níveo._

 _Con el húmedo hocico, el lobo le hizo subirse a su lomo y poco a poco le llevó a un camino que conocía. Escuchaba las voces de sus padres a lo lejos. Su salvador se detuvo a bastante distancia y se tumbó para que bajara. Con un último golpe del hocico le instó a dirigirse a los preocupados adultos. El niño le observó hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. Justo después empezó a correr hacia su madre, que le abrazó con fuerza._

 _-Mi niño... Mi pequeño... Mi Draco..._

Me despierto de golpe y me siento con cuidado, frotándome la nuca. **(Hacía mucho que no tenía ese sueño.)** Sacudo la cabeza y mi pelo rubio cae sobre mis ojos. Lo aparto con un resoplido molesto. **(Ya es hora de cortarlo.)**

Me estiro perezosamente, todavía sin querer salir de la cama. Por supuesto la voz de mi padre corta toda mi felicidad.

-¡Draco! ¡Son las nueve y media! ¡Más te vale estar levantado y vestido!

Suelto un gemido exasperado y me levanto estirando los brazos. Mi búho pigmeo extiende sus pequeñas alas para saludarme como siempre. Sonrío y le acaricio las plumas de la cabeza antes de abrir el armario para buscar la ropa del día. Me decido por un jersey de hilo azul claro sobre una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros. **(Tengo que admitir que la ropa muggle es mucho más cómoda que la de los magos.)** Como todas las mañanas mi mascota voladora se posa sobre mi hombro antes de salir.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde mis padres están desayunando.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Draco.

Me preparo un café y me siento en mi lugar de la mesa, partiendo un trozo de la tostada para dárselo al búho.

-No le des de comer al búho en la mesa, Draco.

-Su nombre es Vesta, padre. Le agradecería que se refiriera a ella por su nombre.

Solo recibo el silencio por respuesta, aunque mi padre se esconde detrás de El Profeta. Intercambio con mi madre una sonrisa. Vesta revolotea al respaldo de la silla de mi lado y sigue picoteando los trozos de pan. **(Realmente la adoro. Es tan pequeña y adorable...)**

En algún momento en torno a las diez llaman al timbre. Mi madre se levanta para abrir. Lo primero escucho es el grito de alegría de Teddy. La risa de mi tía resuena en el pasillo y pronto los tres llegaron a la cocina. Teddy se subió enseguida a sus rodillas y se abrazó a su cuello.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar, Draco?

-Mi jefe se iba a la boda de su nieta y me ha dejado una semana de vacaciones.

-Tú tienes un trabajo importante, ¿verdad Daco?

Miro a mi primo con una sonrisa forzada. **(No me gusta mentirle, pero tampoco quiero decepcionarle.)**

-Por supuesto, Teddy.

 **(En realidad trabajo en una vieja tienda de pociones con un jefe aun más viejo. Y solo he conseguido el trabajo porque soy un buen pocionista y los hijos del dueño no quieren encargarse del negocio.)**

Seguimos hablando hasta que vuelve a sonar el timbre.

-Vaya, hoy es el día de las visitas.

Esta vez vamos Teddy y yo. Nada más abrir la puerta me quedo sin respiración. Delante mía hay un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro revuelto de una forma muy atractiva y ojos verdes tras unas gafas metálicas. Una bufanda de hilo azul claro destaca sobre la chaqueta de cuero negra y los pantalones vaqueros oscuros. **(Es absolutamente impresionante y masculino. Aunque por supuesto reconozco a la persona un segundo después.)**

-¿Potter?

-¡Padino!

Teddy salta a los brazos de Potter con alegría. Él simplemente ríe y le abraza con fuerza, bajando uno de los escalones para aguantar el golpe.

-Hola, Teddy-Potter me mira con una ligera sonrisa-. Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Molesto?

-N...No. Pasa. Mis padres querrán verte.

Potter, llevando a Teddy colgando del cuello, entra. Yo me limito a guiarle hasta la cocina y al instante mis padres se levantan para saludarle.

-Señor Potter, que sorpresa.

-Siento pasarme sin avisar, señora Malfoy.

-Tonterías, usted siempre es bienvenido. Al fin y al cabo es el dueño de esta casa.

-Originalmente esta casa es propiedad de los Black, solo se la he devuelto a uno de sus miembros.

Justo después de decir esas palabras, que hacen sonreír a mi tía y a mi madre, mira a mi padre.

-Señor Potter.

-Señor Malfoy.

El aire se congela literalmente. **(Es casi aterrador...)** Mi madre suelta un suspiro agotado y sonríe a Potter.

-Siéntese, señor Potter. ¿Quiere un café?

-Si no es una molestia...

-Para nada.

-Ya lo hago yo, Cissa.

Tía Drómeda se levanta y sirve un café. Teddy, sentándose en una silla entre su padrino y yo, empieza a cambiar su pelo hasta tener una mezcla de rayas plateadas y negras. **(Eso hace sonreír a Potter.)**

-¿Por qué has venido, padino?

-Estoy de vacaciones, Teddy. Y quería veros a todos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar por aquí?

Potter levanta la mirada hacia tía Drómeda.

-Algo más de un mes, aunque creo que voy a ampliar el tiempo. Necesito inspiración.

-¿Inspiración?

-Soy escritor y estoy en medio de uno de esos grandes bloqueos. Tengo a los personajes, la situación y la conversación, pero ni idea de cómo sacarles de ahí.

-Podría probar a desviar la conversación, dejándola en el aire como un cabo suelto y volver a ella más adelante.

Potter se rascó la barbilla pensativo. **(Intento no fijarme en los pequeños rastrojos de barba que tiene.)**

-Podría servir... Pero dejemos esto, ya me pelearé con las palabras en el hotel. Siento no haber venido antes, he estado muy ocupado en Nueva York.

-No pasa nada. Lo hemos supuesto. Aunque seguramente no haya venido solo para ver cómo estamos, señor Potter.

-No es el único motivo-Potter mira directamente a mi padre con un brillo serio en los ojos verdes **(y no es que me fije en el color)** -. Necesito su ayuda, señor Malfoy. Busco a cierta persona y sé que con sus contactos seré capaz de hacerlo.

-¿A quién buscas?

-Solo diré que es importante.

Mi padre le observa con detenimiento y luego sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Sabe su aspecto?

-Ni la más mínima idea. Solo sé que está en Londres.

-Eso es muy poca información. ¿Hay algo más para poder identificarlo?

-Su magia es... diferente.

Mi padre frunce el ceño confuso.

-¿Diferente?

Potter se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. **(Justo después el flequillo le cae sobre los ojos de una forma muy atractiva.)**

-Es difícil de explicar. Es una especie de núcleo oscuro pero con un manto de luz pura. Sentirla a tu alrededor es como... el abrazo de las alas de un ángel. Te sientes tranquilo y calmado, pero de algún modo sabes que si le enfadas será lo último que hagas.

Tía Drómeda le sonríe con suavidad.

-Se nota que eres escritor. Tus palabras... son pura magia.

Potter le sonrió de lado. **(¿Cuándo se volvió tan atractivo?)**

-Eso intento. ¿Será capaz de ayudarme, señor Malfoy?

-Es posible, pero no seguro. Podríamos tardar meses.

-No podemos permitirnos eso. Tiene que ser antes del fin de este año.

-Pero eso... es imposible. Un hechizo de localización con tan pocos datos requiere al menos cuatro meses.

Hay un silencio tenso en la cocina. Teddy incluso se baja de su silla para sentarse en mis rodillas. Ahora su pelo es de color castaño oscuro, el color que tiene cuando está asustado. **(** **Y yo también lo estoy. Hay una especie de aura oscura rodeado a Potter, expandiéndose y contrayéndose con pulsos rítmicos, como el latido de un corazón.** **)**

Mi madre bebe un sorbo de su té antes de preguntar.

-¿Por qué este año?

Potter suspira pesadamente, bebe un par de tragos del café y mira fijamente a mi padre.

-En realidad no debería decirlo, pero... ¿han escuchado hablar de la Conjunción de los Opuestos?

Mis padres y mi tía se sorprenden.

-¿La Conjunción de los Opuestos? ¿No era una leyenda?

-Todas las leyendas empiezan como verdad. Esta en concreto... han cambiado muchas cosas, pero la esencia es la misma. El Señor de los Cielos ha renacido y su Guardián debe buscarle para protegerle y llevarle a la Ciudad del Más Allá para iniciar el Ritual de la Luz y que pueda sentarse en el Trono Celestial.

 **(¿Conjunción de los Opuestos? ¿Señor de los Cielos? ¿Guardián? ¿Ciudad del Más Allá? ¿Ritual de la Luz? ¿Trono Celestial? ¿Qué es todo esto?)**

-Ayudaré en todo lo posible. Solo necesito más información.

Potter asiente rígidamente y se inclina hacia atrás cruzando los brazos sobre el amplio pecho cubierto de cuero.

-Aparte de lo que ya sabe... Nació en mi año. Quizás ayude a reducir el rango.

-Bastante. Llamaré a algunos contactos y nos pondremos a ello de inmediato.

-Gracias. Póngase en contacto conmigo para cualquier novedad.

-Por supuesto.

Él y Potter se levantan y se estrechan las manos. Justo después Potter se agacha al lado de su ahijado **(y mía)** y sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al acuario, Teddy?

-¿Puede venir también Daco?

-¿Daco?-me lanza una mirada rápida-. Si él quiere, desde luego.

Mi pequeño primo me mira esperanzado y no puedo evitar decir que sí.

-¡Bien! ¡Daco viene! ¿Podemos ir mañana?

-Por supuesto-esta vez me mira fijamente sin perder la sonrisa amable-. ¿Te parece bien, _Draco_?

 **(Por alguna inexplicable razón me sonrojo.)**

-S...sí. Nos vemos allí a las doce. Yo llevaré a Teddy.

-De acuerdo. Allí estaré-se levanta con un movimiento fluido-. Adiós, señora Malfoy, señora Tonks. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Potter y mi padre salen de la cocina y poco después escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Mi madre va al pasillo y consigo escuchar sus voces hablar en voz baja.

-¿De verdad vas a ayudarle?

-Es el Señor de los Cielos, Cissi. Todos aquellos del mundo mágico a los que se pida ayuda en su nombre deben otorgarla hasta el límite de sus posibilidades.

-¿Podrás conseguirlo?

-Debo hacerlo. Del mismo modo que Potter debe encargarse de su protección y la de todos aquellos que le apoyen.

-Entonces Potter es el Guardián. Es extraño que él, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, sea el Guardián del Señor de los Cielos, la encarnación de toda la maldad existente.

-Sí, pero de algún modo no imagino a nadie mejor para el puesto.

Se quedan en silencio un momento.

-Hace siglos que el mundo está esperando a su Señor. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Solo el Guardián y los Dioses lo saben.

Me giro hacia mi tía cansado de no saber nada. **(Nunca me ha gustado ser dejado de lado en las conversaciones y esta mañana me ha pasado dos veces.)**

-¿De qué iba todo esto, tía?

-Es una antigua leyenda del mundo muggle que los magos respetamos. Es la leyenda de los Dioses Errantes. Creo que hay un libro sobre ella en la biblioteca, búscalo. Te lo explicará mejor que yo-se levanta-. Ven Teddy, tu primo necesita salir un momento.

Mi primo se sienta junto a su abuela y me deja libertad para correr a la biblioteca en busca del libro que necesito.

* * *

Lo he intentado, lo juro, pero no puedo escribir en 3ª persona.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	4. De la creación del mundo

DIOSES ERRANTES

escrito por Zarainur,

Guardián del Señor de los Cielos

y

la Ciudad del Más Allá.

Hace muchos milenios la oscuridad lo invadía todo hasta que una gran condensación en un punto hizo que apareciera una pequeña chispa, el origen de todo. De esa chispa nació un pequeño y joven ser que pronto se convirtió en un adulto.

Tras algún tiempo se sintió solo y decidió crear a alguien igual que él. Y lo hizo, pero no era como esperaba. Como todavía no había aprendido a crear materia lo creó de lo único que podía: oscuridad.

Ese segundo ser era la encarnación de toda la oscuridad. Se hicieron amigos enseguida. Juntos descubrieron que podían crear lo que quisieran y empezaron a imaginar un universo con galaxias formados por estrellas que eran rodeadas por miles de planetas.

El primer ser, el ser de luz, eligió uno de esos planetas para crear vida en él. Le dedicó mucho tiempo y cuidado hasta crear un mundo verde y azul. Ambos decidieron vivir en él y siguieron creando más vida.

Fue una vida tranquila hasta que una de esas creaciones atacó al ser luminoso y el ser oscuro le defendió. Desde ese momento sus roles cambiaron, dejaron de ser amigos e iguales para ser el Señor de los Cielos y su Guardián. A partir de ese momento el Guardián se alejó, dejó de ser su mejor amigo y ejerció solamente como su protector.

Nadie sabe el porqué de ese cambio.

Con el tiempo el Señor creó a los Dioses, las encarnaciones de las fuerzas elementales, las físicas y las psíquicas. Ellos tenían la misión de velar por el equilibrio de su fuerza madre para dejar que el Señor pudiera centrarse en su mayor obra: los seres humanos.

Eligió a uno de los animales que había creado y aplicó un hechizo especial que hizo que empezaran a evolucionar. Pasaron milenios hasta llegar a ser lo que son ahora.

Y los ataques contra el Señor de los Cielos aumentaron cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que podían controlar su poder. Él y el Guardián nunca habían estado tan separados antes. La brecha entre ambos era demasiado grande como para cruzarla.

El Guardián era más sanguinario con cada atentado y no le importaba mostrarse con toda su fuerza. Se apartó de todo y de todos, cumpliendo únicamente con su obligación.

Hasta que falló. Alguien consiguió envenenar al Señor de los Cielos. El Guardián se enfureció tanto que los volcanes estallaron, la lluvia no se detuvo durante días, las mareas subieron, los huracanes azotaban la tierra. Millones murieron, hasta que lo hizo el asesino. Solo entonces la destrucción se detuvo.

A partir de ese momento el Guardián se quedó junto a su viejo amigo, velando su sueño y cuidando de él hasta su muerte.

Con su último suspiro pronunció las palabras de una profecía que determinaría su renacer.

 _Marcado por la oscuridad en la luz_

 _con calaveras y huesos blancos,_

 _enemigo de aquel que le amará_

 _y ocultará sus propios sentimientos._

 _Unos cortes probarán que es él_

 _cubierto de sangre en el nido de la serpiente._

 _Entre las llamas saldrá la pasión_

 _oculta tras murallas de odio._

 _Tras años lejos volverán a reunirse_

 _a ambos lados de las rayas coloreadas,_

 _mezcla de sus colores mágicos:_

 _negro y plata._

 _Pero solo cuando el Guardián_

 _se perdone a sí mismo_

 _el poder para el Ritual de la Luz_

 _se despertará de su sueño._

* * *

Esto es como lo que ha leído Draco en el libro, para que no os extrañéis.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	5. Acuario

Teddy es el primero en verle. Tira de mi mano hasta llegar a su lado, cuando salta a sus brazos como el niño se seis años que es. Su padrino ríe y atrae la atención de varias mujeres a nuestro alrededor. Aunque con la ropa que lleva es imposible que no lo haga. Pantalones largos con diseño militar, botas de combate negras y su **(ahora perenne)** chaqueta de cuero negra junto a una bufanda de lana verde musgo.

Sus ojos verdes me miran a través de sus gafas metálicas. **(Hay un brillo divertido en el fondo.)**

-Buenos días, Draco.

-Buenos días, Harry.

 **(Ya que él utiliza mi nombre yo también utilizaré el suyo.)**

Teddy se coge a nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a las puertas. Muchos nos miran con curiosidad. Incluso veo la mirada que nos lanza el revisor de las entradas. Una vez en el recinto Harry saca un plano del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se agacha para que Teddy también pueda verlo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Aquí, padino.

Mi primo señala al acuario de los tiburones. Harry me sonríe a mí **(siento mi corazón latir con fuerza)** y se levanta sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Bueno, pues a ver a los tiburones.

Los tres nos dirigimos al edificio, con Teddy saltando de un lado a otro sobreexcitado.

-Teddy, ten cuidado.

-Sí, primo Daco.

-Es increíble la energía que tiene.

-Completamente. No tengo ni idea de cómo me mantengo al día.

-Eres el más joven de su familia, como un hermano mayor-hay un momento de silencio entre los dos-. Gracias por cuidar de él mientras estaba fuera.

Le miro. Él está observando a Teddy con una expresión neutra. **(Nunca antes le había visto tan serio.)**

-No pasa nada, como tú has dicho es mi familia.

-Aun así...-baja la mirada al suelo y me mira a través del flequillo-. Soy su padrino y no he estado con él desde hace cinco años. Siento que he descuidado mis responsabilidades.

-Bueno... según entendí ayer tienes otras muchas responsabilidades. Como el Guardián y todo eso...

Su mirada fría me provoca escalofríos, pero justo a tiempo Teddy me salva.

-¡Vamos, padino!

Harry le mira y sonríe, olvidando por completo la mirada anterior. Camina con rapidez y pronto bajamos las escaleras para entrar al túnel. Mientras Teddy se distrae con los peces y tiburones Harry y yo estamos en un silencio tenso. Tras varios minutos me paso la mano por el pelo y suspiro.

-No debí haberlo mencionado, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

-No... el problema soy yo. No me gusta hablar de ese tema con alguien que no sea uno de los Dioses.

-Entonces es cierto. Eres el Guardián.

Esta vez me mira con diversión. Frunzo el ceño. **(No me gusta que se rían de mí...)**

-¿Cuánto sabes de mí?

-Bueno... leí _T_ _ratado sobre_ _la Creación del Mundo_...

Su mirada se pierde entre el banco de peces plateados.

-Oh, sí, ese libro. Tiene lo básico, pero le faltan muchas cosas. Como la clasificación de los Dioses y los poderes de cada uno. También falta la Época de las Mutaciones. Y por supuesto los Siglos de Sueño o como me gusta llamarlos, la Vigilia Eterna.

Le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Puedes contármelo todo? Quiero saber más.

-Por supuesto-mira hacia Teddy y se ve alarmado-. ¿Dónde está?

Yo también empiezo a buscarle con la mirada y me horrorizo al no encontrarle. Harry y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nos separamos. **(¿Cómo hemos podido perderle?)**

Tras varios minutos empiezo a entrar en verdadero pánico. **(¿Dónde está?)**

Un destello de magia en el otro extremo del acuario me llama la atención. Me giro hacia allí y de alguna forma mi propia magia responde. **(¿Qué significa esto?)**

Antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo hacia allí. **(¿Por qué mi cuerpo se mueve solo?)**

Ignoro las miradas que me lanzan y me detengo al llegar al lugar. Mi corazón salta al ver la escena: Harry está abrazando a Teddy contra sí con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse nunca. **(¡¿CUÁNDO** **DEMONIOS** **ME ENAMORÉ DE ÉL?!)**

Un par de ojos verdes me traspasan con la mirada. Una ligera sonrisa estira sus labios cuando se levanta con Teddy en brazos. El niño se sujeta a su cuello con fuerza.

-Teddy...

-Lo siento, primo Daco.

Le acaricio la mejilla y le revuelvo el pelo.

-No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a alejarte así, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy asiente y extiende sus brazos para que sea yo quien le coja. Harry me ayuda y luego se cruza de brazos. **(Una extraña mirada cruza sus ojos.)**

-Vamos, es casi la hora de comer. Hay un lugar por aquí cerca.

Asiento y nos dirigimos hacia la zona infantil donde también hay lugares para comer. Pedimos algo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Teddy se sienta entre los dos, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

-Teddy, no pasa nada. Solo tienes que tener más cuidado y no alejarte sin avisarnos.

Le acaricio el pelo y él se inclina hacia mí.

-Pero os he preocupado y no me gusta.

Harry se inclina hacia delante y le da un ligero beso en la cabeza.

-Estamos aquí para preocuparnos por ti, Teddy. Para eso somos los mayores. Y ahora come. Tenemos que seguir viendo los acuarios después, ¿sí?

-Sí, padino.

Teddy empieza a comerse su pizza con apetito. Harry me mira sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos allí?

-Aunque te parezca increíble sentí un destello de magia y la mía respondió tirando de mí.

-¿Sentiste la magia? Pero es imposible, solo los Dioses son capaces de hacerlo. Y Luna, ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Lovegood?

-Exactamente. Siempre ha tenido algo... diferente.

-Sí, sé lo que quieres decir.

Nos miramos a los ojos. **(Los suyos** **brillan con misterio y algo que no logro identificar.** **)** Por fin él sonríe, una sonrisa dulce y amable, y continua comiendo.

 **(Mi corazón nunca ha estado tan acelerado.)**


	6. El final de una era

_Acaricio la superficie del agua. Una cálida lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y cae formando ondas concéntricas. La puerta se abre suavemente con un quedo crujido. Me giro para ver a la causa y razón de mis penas. **(Mi querido amigo. La primera persona con la que hablé. Mi primera creación.)**_

 _Tiene le pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y recogido con una simple cinta de cuero en la frente. Viste de negro, con sus habituales pantalones negros, botas y camisa bajo la capa de piel con un broche de oro._

 _También lleva sus armas. La daga de bronce en el cinturón y las dos espadas, ambas completamente diferentes la una de la otra, en la espalda._

 _ **(Sus ojos verdes me atraviesan como cuchillos afilados y desgarran todavía más lo que queda de mi corazón.)**_

 _-Mi señor, debéis estar dentro. Los asesinos pueden atacar en cualquier momento._

 _Miro de nuevo hacia el agua. Mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada. Tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados y el pelo hecho un desastre._

 _-Estoy cansado de esconderme. Quiero volver a viajar por el mundo sin temor a que alguien me ataque para matarme._

 _-No podemos evitarlo. Sus mentes fueron creadas para querer más y más cada vez. Y ahora lo único mayor que pueden conseguir es tu poder._

 _-El tuyo se equipara al mío._

 _Escucho el susurro de sus ropas y sé que se ha cruzado de brazos. También le conozco lo bastante como para saber que tiene una mueca molesta. **(De algún modo eso me hace sonreír.)**_

 _-Yo puedo defenderme solo, pero tu juramento para con todos los seres vivos te impide hacerles daño._

 _-Son mis creaciones, jamás podría hacerles nada._

 _Hay un golpe sordo detrás y me giro para verle con una rodilla en el suelo y una expresión de agonía al tiempo que se lleva una mano al corazón. Me alarmo y corro a su lado. Pongo mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le obligo a mirarme. Las dos esmeraldas más perfectas que conozco están ocultas tras el velo opaco del dolor. **(Está sufriendo y no sé porqué.)**_

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Harrold? Por favor, quiero ayudarte._

 _Sus manos sujetan mis muñecas con fuerza. Un segundo después me encuentro entre su atlético pecho y sus fuertes brazos. Aspiro sorprendido y su fuerte olor picante asalta mi nariz. Me quedo paralizado y tenso. Sus dedos se clavan en mi nuca y su respiración rápida agita mi pelo._

 _Poco a poco se calma y deja de aplastarme, pero yo me agarro a su camisa y consigo que vuelva a abrazarme con fuerza. **(Por un momento volvemos a como éramos antes, sin diferencias de rango ni nada. Solo dos amigos ayudándose el uno al otro.)**_

 _En algún momento suspira y se aparta para mirarme a los ojos. Sus pulgares acarician mis mejillas con un cuidado que no había sentido en muchos milenios._

 _-Tienes los ojos rojos. Nunca me ha gustado verte con los ojos rojos y mucho menos por mi culpa._

 _Cierro los ojos un segundo y me inclino hacia su cálida mano. **(Hace mucho que no estábamos así de cerca.)**_

 _-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

 _-Veneno. En la última escaramuza me alcanzaron con un dardo envenenado. Conseguí reprimir los efectos pero estoy en mi limite._

 _Eso me alarma. Empiezo a buscar en su torrente sanguíneo, pero no encuentro nada._

 _-¿Qué clase de veneno era? ¿Qué color tenía?_

 _-Era... blanco. Creo que ataca a mi sistema nervioso. Cada cierto tiempo siento todo mi cuerpo arder de dolor._

 _-Es posible, no se puede descartar del todo-con reticencia, aparto una de sus manos de mi mejilla y observo su palma, centrándome en las terminaciones nerviosas. **(Tiene razón, están dañadas y hay una sustancia extraña que no reconozco)** -. Creo que puedo hacer algo, pero si lo consigo tendrás que estar varios días en la cama sin moverte. Voy a recomponerte el sistema nervioso al completo. Va a dolerte durante un momento._

 _-Al menos sé que solo será una vez más y no otras diez._

 _Le sonrío, respiro hondo y esta vez soy yo quien coloca mis manos en sus mejillas. Empiezo a entonar una canción que quitará la sustancia y recompondrá el sistema nervioso. Le escucho ahogar un grito y le veo apretar la mandíbula. Varios minutos después termino, pero no me aparto._

 _Él ha cerrado los ojos y por fin los abre. Coloca sus manos sobre las mías. Pasan los segundos y los minutos. Un brillo extraño cruza sus ojos y se inclina para besar mi frente._

 _-Gracias. Ahora si puedes ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación..._

 _-Por supuesto, eres mi... Guardián._

 _ **(Por un segundo he estado a punto de decir amigo, pero sé que eso va a alejarle de nuevo.)**_

 _Le ayudo a levantarse y se apoya en mí para caminar. **(Sé que** **cada paso es una agonía para él, por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre a los nuevos nervios.** **)**_

 _Al poco tiempo llegamos a su habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama con un quejido. Yo me siento a su lado y le coloco la mano en la frente. Está un poco caliente._

 _-Te traeré algo para bajarte la fiebre. Ahora vuelvo._

 _Hago el intento de levantarme, pero su mano sale disparada y me sujeta la muñeca. Le miro de nuevo y veo cómo me besa el dorso. **(Mi corazón salta hasta la garganta.)**_

 _-Siempre te protegeré, mi señor. Con mi vida si es necesario._

 _-Harrold..._

 _Él cierra los ojos y suspira cansado. Menos de un minuto después está dormido. Yo le quito la cinta de la frente y le acaricio el suave pelo negro. **(Echaba de menos estos momentos de paz, sin nadie más que nosotros.)**_

 _Tras algún tiempo me levanto y salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en silencio detrás mía. Respiro hondo y me dirijo hacia mi propia habitación. **(Ahora solo tengo que calmar mi propio corazón acelerado antes de hacer algo más...)**_

* * *

 _El té sabía algo raro, pero no le hice mucho caso en aquel momento. Pero ahora, viendo la imagen reflejada de lo que ha causado Harrold, sé que debí haberlo hecho._

 _Todo está destruido. Solo quedan escombros en llamas y cuerpos carbonizados o agonizantes en el suelo. La sangre y las cenizas cubren el suelo en una mezcla negra y espesa. **(Es horrible.)**_

 _Y lo peor de todo es él, de pie en medio de toda la destrucción, cubierto de suciedad y goteando sangre. A sus pies está el cuerpo mutilado y aun vivo de la persona que buscaba, del hombre que me envenenó. Para encontrarle ha masacrado a miles de otras personas, se ha convertido en el tipo de persona que odia. Y todo por mí, para que nadie consiga mis poderes una vez que yo muera._

 _Observa la hoja de la espada manchada de sangre y restos de carne, la levanta al cielo y las nubes empiezan a arremolinarse sobre él. Una columna oscura empieza a descender y entrar en la espada de acero forjada en un volcán. **(Una espada mágica creada para eliminar a los que ponen en peligro mi vida.)**_

 _Con un grito sobrehumano clava la espada en el corazón todavía palpitante y una honda expansiva de magia pura agita todos los restos. **(Sé lo que ha hecho, no solo ha matado su cuerpo, si no que ha hecho desaparecer su alma para evitar que se reencarne.)**_

 _Una cálida lágrima cae por mi mejilla y aparto la mirada del hombre en el que se ha convertido mi antiguo mejor amigo. **(No puedo verlo. Es imposible que él sea Harrold, el adorable hombre que me ayudó a crear todo esto.)**_

 _-Señor, debe descansar. Si no su cuerpo no expulsará el veneno._

 _-No va a hacerlo, Mione. Eres la Diosa de la Inteligencia, lo sabes._

 _-Sí, pero a veces Hope tiene razón. Debemos mantener la esperanza. Harrold está haciendo todo lo posible._

 _-Ya lo he visto._

 _Miro de nuevo hacia la esfera ahora opaca. Mione también lo hace. Un suave golpe resuena desde la puerta y ella se acerca para ver quién es._

 _-Espera un momento, Harrold. Está bastante débil y no debe recibir visitas-mira hacia mí esperando una respuesta. **(¿Quiero verle después de lo que ha hecho? ¿Después de que acabara con toda la población de la mayor ciudad del mundo solo en busca de un hombre? No. No voy a hacerlo. No ahora.)** Niego con la cabeza y Mione sonríe tristemente-. Lo siento, quizás más tarde._

 _No responde. Solo escucho los pasos de sus botas alejarse por el pasillo. Otra lágrima cae sobre la almohada._

 _ **(Lo siento Harrold, pero ahora no estoy de humor para fingir que no me duele que te hayas alejado de mí.)**_

 _Me quedo dormido pocos minutos después, todavía con el corazón destrozado._

 _La siguiente vez que me despierto lo hago mucho más débil de lo que esperaba y unas manos callosas y cálidas envolviendo una de las mías. Abro los ojos lentamente y los fijo en dos esmeraldas perfectas, pero cubiertas por dolor._

 _-Pensé que ya no despertarías._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _-Dos semanas._

 _Me aparta con suavidad el flequillo de la frente y me quita la toalla húmeda. La introduce en un cuenco con agua fresca y vuelve a ponérmela en la frente. **(Solo cuando lo hace me doy cuenta de que tengo una fiebre muy alta.)**_

 _-Mi cuerpo debe haber luchado contra el veneno. Y si he despertado después de tan poco tiempo..._

 _Sus manos vuelven a la mía y aprietan con fuerza._

 _-Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de alejarte de mí. Es la peor decisión que he hecho en toda mi vida. Lo lamentaré siempre. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero cuando te convertiste en el Señor de los Cielos pensé que ya no te merecía como amigo y mucho menos como quería que fuéramos._

 _-¿Qué querías, Harrold?_

 _-Amantes-no aparto mi mirada, pero mi corazón empieza a acelerarse-. Te quise desde el mismo momento en el que puse mis ojos en ti. Eras tan perfecto... que me parecías inalcanzable. Pero entonces me sonreíste y supe que podía estirar la mano y estarías ahí. Te convertiste en el centro de mi mundo, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y me convertí en esto para protegerte cuando intentaron matarte, a pesar de que lo odio. Pero por ti puedo soportarlo, pudo ser la oscuridad del mundo._

 _-Nunca te lo pedí._

 _-Sé que nunca lo harías. Por eso tomé la decisión por mi cuenta. Alguien tenía que protegerte. Eres demasiado imprudente a veces._

 _Eso me hace reír._

 _-Mira quién habla. Te metes en problemas cada dos pasos._

 _Él sonríe brillantemente. **(Sus ojos brillan con alegría que pensé que se había ido hace mucho.)**_

 _Estira una mano para acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad. Yo cierro los ojos durante un segundo. **(Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, sé que me queda poco tiempo y poder.)**_

 _-Harrold, quiero hacerte un regalo. Tu destino estará unido a mi reencarnación. Y serás el único en entregarle mi poder al completo y el primero en verle cuando despierte. Sigue la profecía para hallarle._

 _-¿Profecía?_

 _Con un último suspiro y las pocas gotas de poder que me quedan creo una profecía para él, para que le guíe._

 _Marcado por la oscuridad en la luz_

 _con calaveras y huesos blancos,_

 _enemigo de aquel que le amará_

 _y ocultará sus propios sentimientos._

 _Unos cortes probarán que es él_

 _cubierto de sangre en el nido de la serpiente._

 _Entre las llamas saldrá la pasión_

 _oculta tras murallas de odio._

 _Tras años lejos volverán a reunirse_

 _a ambos lados de las rayas coloreadas,_

 _mezcla de sus colores mágicos:_

 _negro y plata._

 _Pero solo cuando el Guardián_

 _se perdone a sí mismo_

 _el poder para el Ritual de la Luz_

 _se despertará de su sueño._

 _Le miro a los ojos, consigo sonreír y mi visión se nubla. **(Lo último que escucho es un suave te amo que me llevaré conmigo a donde quiera que vaya ahora.)**_

* * *

Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de cómo va a ir esta historia. Solo voy escribiendo lo que mis dedos quieren y una de cada tres veces tengo que borrar o me quedo atascada.

Muchas gracias a todos los que revisaron y/o le dieron a favorite y/o follow. Me alegra mucho verlo.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	7. ¿Una cita?

Bebo un sorbo del café y observo de nuevo hacia la puerta. **(Llega tarde, siempre llega tarde.)**

Por fin entra y mantiene la puerta abierta para que pasen unas chicas, que sueltan risitas agudas. Se dirije hacia el mostrador relativamente vacío y pide un café irlandés. **(Desde que estamos quedando para charlar he notado que siempre pide algo con alcohol.)** Se gira un momento hacia mí y levanta una ceja en una pregunta clara. Yo asiento y también me pide otro capuchino.

Mientras espera aprovecho para ver la ropa que lleva hoy. Por supuesto su chaqueta de cuero negra está ahí **(siempre está ahí)** junto a unos pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y una bufanda de hilo gris perla. **(¿Tiene una colección de bufandas?)**

Se dirige hacia mí y deja los cafés sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Siento llegar tarde, me he entretenido hablando con mi editor.

-¿Tienes ya la idea básica del libro?

-Por favor, que llevo seis capítulos completos. Solo estoy atascado en el séptimo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas atascado en ese?

Frunce el ceño, mira hacia otro lado y por último suspira.

-Meses. Menos mal que mi editor no me presiona con este libro.

Esta vez soy yo quien frunce el ceño. **(Que hable tanto de su editor me molesta.)**

-¿Puedes repetirme la trama?

Harry bebe un sorbo de su café y piensa un poco.

-Jacob, el hijo de un empresario de éxito, sale con su amiga Lorima a una de las discotecas más famosas de todo Londres, el Omega. Allí encuentra a un hombre de su edad que le atrae enseguida, sobre todo por sus ojos dorados. El hombre se revela como William, el dueño de la discoteca y director general de Empresas Stellae. Tras varias citas improvisadas y un contrato entre sus empresas, empiezan a salir. En algún momento van al Museo Británico y Lorima habla con William sobre su amigo y Jacob lo escucha todo. Luego ambos hablan en privado y William es el primero en decir que le ama. Y... ahí me he quedado, totalmente atascado. ¿Cómo puedo continuar?

Observo el chocolate espolvoreado sobre la espuma de mi capuchino. **(Nunca le he dicho que prefiero el café con chocolate en lugar de canela, pero él lo sabe.)**

-Bueno, estás en Londres y el Museo Británico está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Justo después de hablar me escondo detrás de la taza de cristal. Tras beber un poco del delicioso café me atrevo a mirarle. Sus ojos se han desviado hacia el exterior y parece calcular algo con mucho cuidado y atención. **(Lo sé porque golpea rítmicamente la mesa con los dedos.)**

-¿Vendrías conmigo?

Su pregunta me pilla por sorpresa, pero consigo esconder la sonrisa que intentaba escapar.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Él sí que sonríe, atrayendo las miradas de absolutamente todas las mujeres en el interior.

-Entonces vamos, como tú has dicho está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se levanta con un gesto elegante y arquea una ceja, esperando a que yo lo haga también. **(Sus ojos brillan con diversión y algo retador que no soporto ver sin responder.)** Me levanto y ambos salimos.

Abre la puerta para mí y hago una mueca cuando escucho los murmullos de prácticamente todas las mujeres de la cafetería. Le lanzo una mirada cuando se pone a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes contra mí, Draco?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Siento su mirada en mí, pero no me giro.

-Me has lanzado una mirada extraña.

-¿Tienes que atraer siempre a las mujeres?

Escucho su risa divertida. **(Eso solo me molesta más.)**

-Lo siento. Es la costumbre y algo de genética. El Predecesor me enseñó a ser amable para equilibrar la parte más... oscura de mí.

Eso sí que me llama la atención.

-¿Por qué le llamas Predecesor?

-Bueno... estoy buscando al futuro Señor de los Cielos, supongo que es normal que él sea el Predecesor, ¿no?

Asiento sin pensar demasiado en su respuesta. **(Lo que de verdad quiero preguntar es qué es esa parte más oscura, en qué consiste. Y porqué intenta reprimirla con tanta fuerza. Sé que lo hace. A veces se queda mirando al vacío con una expresión tensa y tras algunos minutos suspira y vuelve a colocarse la sonrisa que utiliza como máscara.)**

Llegamos al museo y compramos las entradas. Entramos enseguida. Harry empieza a observar su alrededor, haciendo notas mentales para su libro.

En algún momento llegamos a la zona del Partenón de Atenas. Dejo de escuchar sus pasos a mi lado y me giro para mirarle. Está quieto en la entrada, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Creo que podría hacerles venir aquí. Jacob sabe mucho de mitología. Incluso podría...

Deja la frase en el aire, respira hondo y camina hasta mi lado con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada. Yo miro hacia otro lado **(esperando que el calor que siento en las mejillas no sea un sonrojo.)**

Camino hasta una de las paredes y leo la descripción de los relieves.

 **(Estas metopas con relieves de la centauromaquia, o la guerra contra los centauros, pertenece al friso del Partenón de la Acrópolis de Atenas. La mayoría de las metopas fueron destruídas en 1687 en una gran explosión durante el sitio de la República de Venecia de la Atenas dependiente del imperio otomano. Las que se encuentran en este museo fueron traídas por lord Thomas Bruce Elgin a principios del siglo XIX.)**

Termino de leer y levanto la mirada para ver a Harry observar atentamente la figura de un hombre recostado al otro lado de la sala. Me acerco lentamente.

-¿Esto te da alguna idea?

-Bastantes. Por ejemplo... ¿sabes qué? No te diré nada. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

La sonrisa que me lanza es electrizante, pero sus ojos dicen algo completamente diferente. **(Hablan de fuego líquido, de pasión desatada, de gemidos nocturnos. Hablan de algo mucho mayor que un par de besos. ¿Qué has pensado, Harry?)**

Miro hacia otro lado, sé que Harry sonríe y continuamos con la visita.

Tras varias horas salimos del museo y nos dirigimos a un restaurante cercano. En el camino una ráfaga de aire frío hace que me encoja inconscientemente. Lo siguiente que sé es que una cálida bufanda de hilo gris se envuelve en mi cuello. Al instante una corriente cálida me recorre. Un olor muy agradable y atractivo entra en mis fosas nasales y no puedo evitar respirar hondo.

Miro a Harry para agradacérselo, pero su sola visión paraliza mi lengua. La cremallera de la chaqueta no está subida del todo, dejando ver una simple camiseta gris carbón. Pero lo que me llama la atención es el tatuaje que rodea su cuello. **(Parece una red de espinas ensangrentadas clavándose en su piel. Pequeñas gotas de sangre roja caen hacia abajo, en pequeños senderos que siguen las líneas de los músculos del cuello.)**

Él espera pacientemente a que pueda hablar.

-Ese tatuaje... ¿Es real?

-Sí. Originalmente eran espinas auténticas, solo cuando salí de la Sala de Vigilancia se convirtieron en esto. A veces todavía me duele, pero es soportable. No me gusta que las vean, por eso siempre llevo una bufanda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me la das?

-La necesitas más que yo. Puedo regular mi temperatura corporal, pero tú no.

Acaricio el tejido alrededor de mi cuello y le miro totalmente agradecido. Continuamos hacia el restaurante y por suerte hay una mesa libre para nosotros. Mientras decidimos la cena me atrevo a hacerle una pregunta.

-En el acuario mencionaste que Lovegood es capaz de sentir tu tipo de magia.

-Oh, sí, eso. De algún modo Luna, sin ser una de los Dioses, puede sentir nuestra magia, la más antigua de todas, casi imperceptible en la actualidad. Creo que es porque su núcleo mágico es muy parecido al nuestro-supongo que mi mirada es una pregunta clara, peor que sonríe y sigue con la respuesta-. Los núcleos mágicos de los Dioses son los prototipos básicos de los actuales núcleos, que son una mezcla de todos ellos en diferentes medidas. Por ejemplo si un mago o bruja tiene una mayor inteligencia suele tener una mayor proporción del núcleo mágico de la Diosa de la Inteligencia, pero su magia se equilibra con parte del de la Diosa de la Arrogancia, el Dios del Estudio y otros muchos Dioses. Pero la proporción en un núcleo de mago o bruja en muy raras ocasiones supera el dos por ciento. Luna es una de esas personas con un cinco por ciento del núcleo mágico de la Diosa de la Adivinación.

-¿Y yo? También pude sentir tu magia.

Un extraño brillo cruza sus ojos y por un segundo sus pupilas se vuelven alargadas como las de un gato.

-Tendríamos que hacerte una prueba, pero todo indica que tienes más del dos por ciento.

Un camarero llega, nos toma nota y vuelve al poco tiempo con nuestras bebidas. **(En ambas ocasiones su mirada se retrasa un momento más de la cuenta en el cuello de Harry. No sé porqué pero eso me molesta más de lo que debería.)**

Estamos en silencio durante un momento, hasta que él me hace una pregunta que no me espero.

-¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?

-Bastante bien, ahora estoy intentando mejorar la poción crece-huesos. Espero que no sea tan doloroso.

-Espero que funcione, aunque sabiendo lo bien que se te dan las pociones es imposible que falles.

Sonrío con timidez. El resto de nuestra cena se pierde entre una agradable charla sin sentido. **(Es casi como una cita...)**

Cuando por fin decido volver a casa él insiste en acompañarme. Nos aparecemos a las puertas. Yo subo los dos escalones, dejo la mano sobre el pomo y me giro para mirarle.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

Él mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me envía una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada.

El tatuaje en su cuello llama mi atención otra vez y me acuerdo de que llevo su bufanda. Voy a quitármela cuando veo que levanta una mano.

-Es tuya.

-Puedes quedártela, tengo muchas. Además el color resalta tu pelo y ojos.

No puedo evitarlo, me sonrojo con fuerza. **(Por suerte es de noche y hay poca luz. Por desgracia él puede ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, me lo dijo la semana pasada.** **)**

Aprieto los labios, sacudo la cabeza como despedida y entro en la mansión. Al cerrar la puerta escucho el sonido de la aparición fuera y respiro hondo, caminando despacio hacia mi habitación.

 **(Cada vez es más complicado entenderle.)**

* * *

 _Sus pasos son cuidadosos sobre la suave hierba verde intenso. Los árboles abren sus ramas para dejar pasar a la hermosa criatura delante mía, pero se cierran para impedirme que yo la siga. Por suerte soy lo suficientemente rápido como para conseguirlo._

 _Me guío por la túnica nívea que ondea tras él y oculta su pelo con eficacia. Sé que es_ él _porque mi instinto me lo dice._

 _En mis oídos resuena una y otra vez la profecía. Sus versos se entremezclan unos con otros. Sé que debo saber la respuesta, pero cada vez que atraparla escapa entre mis dedos como corrientes de agua._

 _Por fin llegamos a un claro y veo una gigantesca esfera luminosa. Él se acerca caminando hacia ella. La profecía deja de sonar, pero se escucha otra voz mucho más suave de lo esperado por el poder que lleva con ella._

 _-Ven a por mí... Estoy esperando, Harrold... Estoy justo delante tuya... Siempre lo he estado, mi Guardián... Abre tus ojos... Intentaste matarme entre sangre y agua... Me salvaste entre llamas y fuego... Hay una delgada línea entre lo que fuimos y lo que seremos... Eres inteligente, mi Guardián... Date prisa... Se acaba el tiempo..._

Harry Potter se despierta de golpe en la cama de su habitación en el hotel. Se sienta con la respiración agitada. La sábana cae hasta su cintura mostrando su cuello tatuado, los músculos del torso y que duerme completamente desnudo. Mira a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. Suspira pesadamente. Dobla una rodilla y apoya un codo en ella para pasarse la mano por el pelo. Por último se frota el tatuaje palpitante de su cuello.

Recordaba poco de su sueño, solo sabía que era importante. Movió la mano para abrir las cortinas con magia y ver el horizonte de Londres.

En alguna parte de la ciudad está el futuro Señor de los Cielos. Y él, como Guardián, tenía el deber de encontrarle. Solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

* * *

La historia de Harry es otra que estoy escribiendo. Me he quedado atascada en la misma parte y gracias a mis clases de historia del arte he conseguido salir de todo.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	8. En el Callejón Diagón

_La oscuridad más absoluta. Estoy cansado de ella. De repente una dulce voz me llama la atención y los ojos infantiles me atraviesan._

* * *

Los ladrillos dejan de moverse y suspiro antes de caminar a través de ellos. **(Harry me envió una lechuza preguntándome si quería pasar la tarde con él, Weasley, Granger y Teddy. Quieren comprar los regalos de Navidad para todos. Yo solo voy porque es él quién me lo ha pedido y porque Teddy va a estar ahí.)**

Llego a la heladería y les veo sentados en una de las mesas. Teddy es el primero en verme, sonríe y agita la mano para saludarme. Harry se gira para mirarme y también sonríe. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír a cambio. Incluso Granger me saluda. Weasley baja la mirada hacia su helado.

-¡Primo Daco!

Teddy salta de la silla para abrazarme y en proceso tira el helado. Harry agita su varita para arreglar el estropicio.

-Teddy...

-Lo siento, padino.

Me río. Harry me mira y también se ríe.

-¿Quieres un helado? Tengo que ir a por el de Teddy.

-Te acompaño.

-Bien. Tú aquí quieto, enano, no vayas a tirarlo de camino.

Le revuelve el pelo mientras se levanta y el niño ríe divertido. Me hace un gesto y los dos caminamos hacia el mostrador. **(Mientras esperamos nuestro turno veo que su bufanda hoy de un precioso tono amarillo dorado.)**

-Antes de que se me olvide, mi padre me ha pedido que te diga que quiere reunirse contigo para informarte de los avances del hechizo.

-Gracias-nos quedamos en silencio un momento-. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del Ministro?

-Los Malfoy siempre hemos sido invitados. ¿Tú?

-Quieren aprovechar que estoy aquí para celebrar una fiesta especial en mi honor-se pasa la mano por el pelo-. Me voy de Nueva York para escapar de la fiesta de mi editorial y entro de cabeza a otra.

-Parece que te persiguen.

Me envía una sonrisa molesta. Pedimos los helados **(uno de chocolate y caramelo para Teddy y yo uno de vainilla y pistachos)** y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la mesa.

-Ya que estamos con cosas para que no se nos olviden... Ron y Hermione son también Dioses.

Me tropiezo, aunque consigo mantenerme en pie. Le miro incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Hermione es la Diosa de la Inteligencia y Ron es el Dios del Fuego. Además eran dos de los líderes de las Divisiones.

-¿Divisiones?

-Sí, están los Dioses Elementales, los Dioses de la Mente, los Dioses de la Naturaleza, los Dioses de los Instrumentos, los Dioses Físicos y muchos otros. Ellos son parte de los Elementales y los de la Mente.

-¿Y no podrías haberlo dicho antes?

-¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Su sonrisa es sarcástica y se sienta en la mesa dejando el helado frente al niño. Teddy sonríe.

Yo miro brevemente a los que ahora sé que son Dioses y me siento también. **(Ahora da realmente miedo estar en presencia de dos Dioses y el Guardián.)**

Granger también me mira, suspira y fulmina a Harry.

-¿Qué le has dicho, Harry?

-La verdad. Ya sabe que yo soy el Guardián, no tiene sentido que lo ocultéis. Tarde o temprano se iba a saber de todos modos.

-Sí, pero no confío que un mortal pueda entender lo que significa ser uno de los Dioses.

-Por eso he estado intentando explicárselo, Mione. Con el reinado del nuevo Señor de los Cielos espero que los Dioses volvamos a ser conocidos en todo el mundo como lo fuimos hace siglos.

-Sin ofender, pero no eres quien debe hacer esa decisión.

 **(Un fuego peligroso se enciende en los ojos verdes. Siento un escalofrío y recuerdo haber visto ese brillo, pero no dónde. ¿Por qué?)**

Parece que va a contestar, pero Weasley, que hasta ahora se había mantenido silencioso, interrumpió.

-Harry tiene razón, Mione. Él es el Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá. Puede que haya fallado en uno de sus deberes principales, pero sigue siendo un superior nuestro. Sus órdenes, hasta que despierte el Señor de los Cielos, son indiscutibles. Y él siempre ha buscado nuestro bien, por eso mismo nos sumió a todos en un sueño eterno mientras él permanecía despierto esperando la Llegada. Además eres la Diosa de la Inteligencia, se supone que debes ver las ventajas de que le esté explicando a Malfoy lo que sea que explique.

-Gracias, Ron. Aunque lo de fallar en uno de mis deberes ha sobrado.

Weasley sonríe burlón. Harry le patea por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Podemos ir ya de compras, padino?

Los cuatro miramos a Teddy. Su padrino sonríe suavemente. **(De algún modo me siento tranquilo cuando sonríe de esa manera.)**

-Por supuesto. ¿Has terminado el helado?

Teddy asiente y todos nos levantamos. Caminamos por la calle siguiendo al niño, que salta de un lado a otro cambiando el color de su pelo cada segundo. **(Gracias a eso no le perdemos de vista.)**

Nuestra primera parada es, por supuesto, Sortilegios Weasley. El pelirrojo que nos acompaña nos dice que él se encarga de vigilar a Teddy. Granger también se va con ellos.

-Estarán ahí dentro un rato-me mira fijamente-. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

-Quiero comprarle algo a mi madre y mi tía. Quizás alguna joya...

-Bien, vamos. También tengo que pasarme por la joyería. Tengo que recoger el regalo de uno de mis amigos en Nueva York.

Asiento con algo de curiosidad y nos dirigimos a Jewels & More **(un establecimiento relativamente nuevo en el Callejón Diagón.)**

En cuanto entramos el dependiente sonríe.

-¡Señor Potter! Debo decir que su puntualidad es perfecta. Acabo de recibir su pedido. Si me permite un momento iré a buscarlo. Le atenderé enseguida, señor Malfoy.

Con pasos ligeros entra en la trastienda. Yo me distraigo curioseando por las vitrinas. **(Hay un juego de perlas y zafiros que sé que a mi madre le gustaría. Para tía Drómeda estoy pensando en alguna pulsera. Y para mi padre quizás unos gemelos.)**

Los pasos del dependiente hacen que me acerque a Harry para ver lo que ha comprado. El hombre deja la caja sobre el cristal. Harry abre la tapa de la caja de madera de palisandro con un símbolo extraño en la tapa. Dentro, encajado en un hueco hecho a la medida, hay un par de corazas para los antebrazos. Pero parecen hechas en plata con incrustaciones en oro.

El Guardián coge una de ellas con el cuidado de un experto.

-¿Esto es platino?

-Sí, señor Potter. Según sus especificaciones. Y el oro ha sido extraído de los desiertos de Oriente Medio. Aunque por supuesto la verdadera obra de artesanía es el mecanismo del interior.

Con un suave giro de muñeca le da la vuelta. **(** **Mi sorpresa es enorme cuando veo el filo de una hoja oculta debajo, en un** **mecanismo muy sofisticado.)**

-Es precioso. Mejor de lo que pensaba. ¿Tiene los hechizos?

-El mejor maestro orfebre grabó las runas que nos pidió. Además añadió algunas más para mayor protección.

Harry asiente, vuelve a dejarlo en la caja y la cierra.

-Si puede enviarlo a mi hotel, estaría muy agradecido.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter-con un gesto de la varita la caja desaparece a algún lado de la tienda y el dependiente se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Quiere ver algo en especial, señor Malfoy?

-Sí... este juego de perlas y zafiros.

El dependiente extiende un paño de seda sobre el cristal y saca con cuidado lo que le he indicado. **(De cerca es mucho más hermoso.** **Se compone de un collar, unos pendientes y una pulsera.** **A mi madre le gustará.)** También escojo una pulsera de esmeraldas para tía Drómeda y pido unos gemelos básicos para mi padre.

Salimos de la tienda y respiro hondo. Un copo de nieve cae sobre mi nariz y estornudo por su frescura. Harry se ríe de mí y le saco la lengua molesto. Me dirijo a Sortilegios Weasley con un paso largo y molesto. Aunque una sonrisa estira mis labios.

Me detengo en mitad de la calle y me giro para mirarle. Su mirada es suave, pero intensa, centrada únicamente en mí. **(Una mirada llena de reconocimiento y lo que creo que es** **sorpresa** **.)** Poco a poco sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa irónica y algo forzada. Se lame los labios despacio, con una lentitud meditada aunque nada pacífica. **(Es pura seducción. Por primera vez veo al Guardián en él, al ser de oscuridad creado por el Predecesor.** **Mi corazón salta de un modo inexplicabe que no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos que siento por él.** **)**

Alguien pasa entre ambos y la conexión se corta. Parpadeo sorprendido cuando le veo a mi lado de repente.

-¿Vamos?

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre risas y charlas con Weasley y Granger. De algún modo y gracias a Teddy nos hemos hecho amigos. Pronto llega el momento de separarnos. Nos despedimos y justo cuando me giro para marcharme escucho la voz de Granger llamarme.

-Malfoy. Ya que el Guardián de la Ciudad del Más Allá te está enseñando quiénes somos, podrías venir a visitar la Gran Biblioteca. Algunos de sus libros podrían mejorar sus explicaciones. Si quieres, claro.

-¿Visitar la Ciudad del Más Allá? ¿Es posible para mí?

-Un mortal puede entrar si el Señor de los Cielos o el Guardián y uno de los Dioses le entrega el permiso. Por mi parte está bien. ¿Harry?

Él se encoge de hombros **(sé que se habría cruzado de brazos de no ser porque está sosteniendo a un dormido Teddy.)**

-Por mí perfecto. Me ahorro trabajo, estoy atrasado con el libro.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa, he estado de un lado a otro de Londres buscando al Señor de los Cielos. Y si no lo hacía en forma física, mi núcleo mágico rastreaba cada callejón en busca de su magia. No he tenido tiempo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando te llame tu editor?

-En cuanto llegue al hotel me pondré a escribir. No podré salir en unos cuantos días, al menos hasta que me ponga al día.

-¿Y quién buscará al Señor de los Cielos? Eres el único capaz de hacerlo.

-Estoy sobre la pista.

Hay una mirada de sorpresa en los dos Dioses. **(Tengo que reconocer que yo también lo** **estoy.** **)**

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta tarde sentí durante un segundo su poder. Fue un segundo, pero sé que era el suyo. Lo sentí toda mi vida como para reconocer solo un soplo.

-Entonces bien. Mientras le encontremos antes de Año Nuevo...

Harry sonríe de medio lado, confiado en sí mismo. **(Durante un microsegundo sus ojos se desvían a los míos.)** Teddy se remueve en sus brazos y él se ajusta a la nueva posición.

-Él estará con nosotros mucho antes de Año Nuevo, estoy seguro.

Su mirada suave y tierna se centra en el niño en sus brazos. No puedo evitar sonreír al verle. Inmediatamente después recuerdo quién más nos acompaña y desvío la mirada. Aunque es tarde. Granger me observa con cuidado y su ceño fruncido me dice que me ha visto. **(Mierda.)**

* * *

Si alguien ve el guiño a otra de mis parejas y mi serie de videojuegos favoritos, por favor que lo diga. Tengo curiosidad por saber cuántos lo conocen.

Y ya que estoy en ello, si alguien puede decirme el nombre adecuado para lo que compra Harry, mejor que mejor. **(Sé que tiene un nombre, pero no puedo recordarlo.)** Ayuda, please.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	9. Título desconocido

_-¿Quién eres?_

* * *

 _En un lugar desconocido._

-Señor, el objetivo ha sido localizado. Se le ha visto en varias ocasiones en compañía de tres sujetos.

El hombre sentado cómodamente en la amplia silla de cuero abrió el archivo que su subordinado le había entregado. Pasó las tres páginas, leyendolas cuidadosamente. Por último las arrojó sobre la mesa, extendiendo las tres simples páginas de manera que se podían leer los nombres.

Hermione Jean Granger, Diosa de la Inteligencia, Líder de los Dioses de la Mente.

Ronald Billius Weasley, Dios del Fuego, Líder de los Dioses Elementales.

Harrold James Potter, Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá.

-Seguidle a cualquier sitio al que vaya. Estudiad sus movimientos y secuestrarle lo más cerca de la Conjunción de los Opuestos que sea posible. Si es quien cremos que es, asesinarle enseguida para conseguir sus poderes nos hará invencibles. Además es el último _mortífago_ marcado, eso también nos otorgará poder a todos nosotros. El Ministerio de Magia no podrá detenernos.

-Por supuesto, señor. Pero lo que realmente nos preocupa es...

Los ojos del subordinado se dirigieron a la tercera página. El hombre sonrió oscuramente.

-Él hará lo que sea para no volver a fallar. Le tendremos en la palma de nuestra mano.

Extendió una mano hacia delante y cerró el puño con una risa maligna. El subordinado se estremeció inconscientemente.

* * *

Sí, dos capítulos en un día, estoy en racha. **(Aunque este era bastante corto...)**

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	10. En la Sala de Vigilancia

_Desde lo más profundo de mí siento que protegeré a este niño con mi vida si es necesario. Me agacho a su lado y acaricio su suave mejilla. Él cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia mí. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor. Mis labios forman una frase de forma involuntaria en respuesta a su pregunta._

* * *

 _Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo como todas las mañanas es la grieta que cruza justo por encima de mi cama. Me giro y hago una mueca cuando las espinas que rodean mi cuello se clavan en mi carne. **(No me quejo, es mi castigo por dejar que muera.)**_

 _Me levanto y respiro hondo. Al mirar hacia arriba, mi reflejo en el espejo me devuelve la mirada. Suspiro pesadamente y estiro una mano para quitarme la cinta que sujeta mi pelo largo. Cuando las mechas acarician mi espalda me paralizo._

 _ **(¿Por qué lo sigo manteniendo así de largo? La persona a la que le gustaba ya no existe en este mundo. Ya no tiene sentido mantenerlo.)**_

 _Estiro mi mano para alcanzar una de mis dos espadas. Con un movimiento decidido la saco de su funda, me recogo el pelo con una mano y lo sujeto contra el filo. En un gesto rápido lo corto._

 _Los hilos negros caen a mi alrededor y vuelvo a mirarme al espejo. Pelo corto, ojos verdes vacíos de toda emoción, un collar de espinas alrededor del cuello, riachuelos de sangre corriendo por los hombros y el pecho. Sonrío siniestramente. **(Así es como debe ser. Soy la Oscuridad.)**_

 _Me levanto por fin y me dirijo a la fuente de agua para limpiarme la sangre y el sudor de la noche. Me cambio el pantalón por uno más cómodo para el día a día._

 _Antes del desayuno hago mis ejercicios habituales de entrenamiento. **(Aunque este aquí dentro debo mantenerme fuerte y ágil.)**_

 _Como siempre, el desayuno es una manzana y un té negro. Mientras muerdo la fruta observo los monitores que vigilan a todos los Dioses dormidos. Alguno se ha movido en su sueño, pero eso es todo. **(Como siempre.)**_

 _Inicio mi rutina de siempre para estudiar los acontecimientos que ocurren día a día en el mundo mortal y registrarlos en el último libro de la extensa biblioteca que he ido recopilando a lo largo de los siglos. Miro los más de mil volúmenes que he escrito a mano, página a página, palabra a palabra, letra a letra._

 _Me siento a la mesa, abro el último libro, desenrosco el bote de tinta, cojo la pluma y empiezo a observar los monitores que me muestran el mundo al completo._

 _Hacia el mediodía me detengo para estirar los músculos. Cojo mi almuerzo **(una ensalada con vinagre balsámico)** y me siento junto al estanque de peces koi que hay dentro de la Sala de Vigilancia._

 _Cuando termino me tumbo sobre las piedras que lo bordean. Hago otra mueca cuando las espinas de la nuca se clavan más profundo. Al final el dolor pasa a un latido sordo y consigo cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco._

 _ **(Desde hace siglos mi vida ha sido esto, desayunos aburridos, entrenamientos agotadores, escritura interminable, sueños que desgarran cada vez más lo que queda de mí.**_

 _ **¿Por qué tuve que existir? ¿Por qué empecé a tener estos sentimientos por él? ¿Por qué tuve que dar todo lo que era por él? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas y tengo la eternidad para encontrarlas.)**_

 _De repente una alarma que nunca pensé que escucharía resuena en toda la Sala de Vigilancia. Me levanto de repente y corro hacia un monitor específico, el que se había mantenido apagado desde el inicio. Un solo mensaje parpadea en la pantalla. **(Ya ha sido concebido.)**_

 _Al instante las frases para despertar a los Dioses atraviesa mis labios como una exalación._

 _-Despertad, mis hermanos, nuestro Señor de los Cielos ha renacido y espera nuestra presencia. Debemos prepararnos para su llegada, para su ascensión al Trono Celestial. Todos debemos movernos, abandonar nuestros cuerpos divinos y bajar al mundo mortal. Debemos buscarle en todos los rincones del mundo._

 _Un temblor sacude la ciudad al completo cuando las grandes puertas de la Sala de Vigilancia, con las bisagras oxidadas mucho tiempo antes, se abren, permitiendo mi salida de estas paredes que tanto odio._

 _Entro en mi habitación. Me pongo una túnica negra y mi capa de piel. Cuelgo las dos espadas en el cinturón de cuero. Salgo corriendo de la Sala de Vigilancia, sintiendo por fin el aroma fresco del exterior de ese maldito sitio. Corro hasta la salida y abro la puerta principal con todas mis fuerzas. Muchos Dioses ya están reunidos en la plaza. Casi al instante veo a Ron y Mione. Me lanzo hacia ellos para abrazarles._

 _-¡Harry!_

 _-Os he echado de menos._

 _ **(Mi voz es ronca por no haberla utilizado mucho en estos últimos siglos.)**_

 _Mione me devuelve el abrazo con fuerza._

 _-Nosotros también._

 _Se separa y veo cómo se sorprende. **(Demasiado tarde me acuerdo que** **esta mañana me he cortado el pelo.** **)**_

 _-¿Qué has hecho? Lo tenías tan largo..._

 _-Es mi decisión, Mione._

 _-¿Te lo has cortado con la espada? Al menos deja que te lo iguale._

 _-Gracias._

 _Solo entonces respiro hondo y vuelvo a subir los escalones para hablar con todos los Dioses. Levanto la barbilla y cuadro los hombros, con la mano izquierda en el pomo de una de las espadas._

 _-Os he llamado porque el Señor de los Cielos ha renacido. Nuestro deber, como todos supondréis, es encontrarle y entregarle los poderes que el anterior Señor de los Cielos nos dejó para el momento adecuado. Yo mismo abandonaré mi cuerpo inmortal para iniciar su búsqueda. ¿Quién va a acompañarme?_

 _Muchos de ellos dan un paso adelante. **(Ron y Mione, por supuesto. Aunque me sorprende que Shaun se adelante. Es el Dios de la Historia,** **nunca le ha gustado salir de su biblioteca. Pero el modo en el que mura a Desmond, el Dios del Alcohol, me dice mucho más de lo que creía. ¿Qué ha estado soñando?** **)**_

 _Hago una lista mental para separar los grupos de reconocimiento. Empiezo a nombrarlos y ellos se reúnen para organizarse a sí mismos._

 _En el último momento decido poner a Shaun y Desmond solos en un equipo. Sonrío siniestramente cuando empiezan a quejarse. **(Una de dos: o acaban asesinándose, algo que dudo, o acaban juntos. Yo voto por esta última.)**_

 _-Son mis órdenes, Dioses. No acepto ningún cambio._

 _Se callan enseguida, aunque se lanzan una mirada mortal. Sonrío._

 _-Sé lo que has hecho._

 _Miro a Ron con una ceja arqueada._

 _-¿Ah, sí?_

 _-Puede que hayan pasado siglos, pero eres tú. Antepones el amor a los demás sentimientos. Por eso mismo elegiste ese tatuaje._

 _-¿Tatuaje?_

 _Me llevo la mano al cuello y en lugar de sentir las espinas siento la piel lisa. **(¿Qué?)**_

 _Convoco un espejo y observo el nuevo tatuaje. Es como si el collar de espinas se hubiera incrustado en mi piel junto a la sangre que goteaba de las heridas cuando ocurrió. No puedo hablar durante unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente como para que la situación entrara en mi mente. **(Esta es mi maldición. Yo dejé que mi señor muriera, este es mi castigo. Ahora estoy marcado para que todos conozcan mis errores.)**_

 _Suspiro y hago desaparecer el espejo. Miro a Ron con seriedad._

 _-Yo no elegí, Ron. El destino me lo impuso._

 _Él traga saliva por el tono peligroso y agresivo en mi voz. Asiente lentamente y se aleja para hablar con Mione._

 _Yo vuelvo a observar a todos los Dioses. **(He estado siglos en soledad, apartado de todos los que considero mi familia. Ahora una parte de mí sigue dentro de esa sala.)**_

* * *

 _Llegó el momento. Me arrodillo a los pies del vacío Trono Celestial. Dejo mis espadas frente a mí, en horizontal y una junto a la otra. Dos de los Dioses extienden correctamente la capa de piel detrás mía. Mis ojos no se apartan del aro que una vez ocupó la frente de mi señor. **(Es un diseño simple: dos ramas de vid entrelazadas, una de plata y otra de** **oro** **, con un simple diamante gris en el frente.)** Está sobre un cojín de seda negro._

 _Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse desvío mi mirada hacia el cuchillo de bronce a mi lado. Estiro mi mano izquierda para aferrarlo. Mientras lo ajusto en mi puño pienso en lo que hay detrás mía. Los cuerpos inmortales de aquellos Dioses que bajarán conmigo al mundo mortal están tumbados uno junto al otro, vestidos en túnicas blancas y doradas._

 _Mis manos crearon el veneno que expulsó sus almas de esos cuerpos._

 _Cierro mis ojos. Empuño el cuchillo apuntando a mi corazón. Respiro por última vez._

 _La punta se clava en mi corazón con una precisión mortal._

* * *

¿Alguien se ha preguntado por las frases que aparecen al inicio del capitulo? ¿Nadie? ¿En serio? Esperaba más, ya que es eso es el centro de toda la trama. Estoy pensando en no publicar el siguiente **(la solución completa y mucho más)** aunque me parece algo cruel. ¿Publicar o no publicar? He ahí la cuestión.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya

PD: A quién quiero engañar, lo publicaré de todos modos.


	11. La fiesta de Navidad

_-Yo soy tu Guardián._

* * *

Por supuesto la fiesta del Ministro de Magia es impresionante. El Salón de los Victoriosos **(por muy arrogante que suene el nombre)** siempre ha sido la sede para las fiestas tras la guerra, aunque nunca a este nivel. Un gran león de hielo está colocado en el fondo, sobre la mesa del gigantesco _buffet_ encargado en los mejores restaurantes del Reino Unido y Francia.

Dignatarios de todos los países posibles están reunidos en un mismo espacio. Grandes celebridades del _quidditch_ , del teatro, de la ópera y multitud de representantes de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas. **(Incluso yo tengo que reconocer que no conozco a la mayoría.)**

Cojo una copa de _champagne_ de la bandeja de un camarero que pasa cerca. Bebo un pequeño sorbo y miro a mi alrededor. Al instante me siento atraído hacia el hombre de pelo negro peinado en dos mitades enmarcando unos ojos verdes tras unas gafas metálicas. Viste con un traje _muggle_ negro de tres piezas junto a unos zapatos brillantes, una camisa rojo sangre y una corbata negra. Sobre todo el conjunto lleva una túnica de terciopelo negra abierta por delante. Se mueve con confianza entre el mar de personas, como si hubiera nacido para estar en este ambiente.

En algún momento dos hombres con la misma confianza se acercan a él. Harry sonríe **(esta vez de verdad, no como la sonrisa falsa que ha mantenido hasta ahora)** y les estrecha la mano.

Habla por unos instantes con ellos y el pelirrojo me mira durante un segundo. Weasley y Granger también se acercan para hablar con ellos. **(Ella incluso les abraza.)**

Me distraigo un momento para intercambiar unas palabras con una jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Cuando ella se aleja un ligero golpe en mi hombro me hace girar para encontrarme cara a cara con Harry. Él me sonríe como saludo y yo le respondo.

-Feliz Navidad, Draco.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry. ¿Cómo te va con el libro?

-Bastante bien, he adelantado bastante. Pero ahora ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Me lleva junto a los hombres, Weasley y Granger. Mientras caminamos aprovecho para observarles bien. **(No había podido hacerlo antes.)**

Uno de los hombres tiene el pelo castaño claro corto y la piel naturalmente morena. Sus ojos son color avellana, pero puedo distinguir un brillo dorado en ellos, como los de un águila. Viste con un traje negro similar al de Harry, pero con la camisa blanca y la corbata roja. Su túnica es gris carbón.

El otro es pelirrojo y con ojos verdes, varios tonos más claros que los de Harry. Viste con un traje gris intermedio con una camisa blanca y corbata gris. La túnica es verde oscuro.

Weasley también lleva un traje _muggle_ , pero en azul oscuro junto a una corbata negra y camisa blanca. Su túnica es rojo escarlata.

Granger, por su parte, lleva un precioso traje azul claro de lo que creo que es gasa y el pelo recogido en un moño suelto en la nuca. Lleva poco maquillaje, el suficiente para hacer destacar sus rasgos.

-Ellos son Desmond Miles-el de pelo castaño inclina la cabeza como saludo-y Shaun Hastings-el pelirrojo me sonríe ligeramente-. Él es Draco Malfoy.

-¿ _Ese_ Draco Malfoy?

-No empecemos, Des, que vuelves al sofá.

-¿Otra vez al sofá? ¡Si acabo de regresar!-una mirada ácida paraliza a Desmond, que se cruza de brazos y suspira-. Como usted quiera, señor Hastings.

Harry arquea una ceja, sonríe ligeramente y suelta una risa contenida. Granger esconde su propia sonrisa tras la copa de _champagne_. Weasley mira a los cuatro sin entender nada. **(Igual que yo.)**

-Bueno, volviendo al tema. Me alegra conocerle, señor Malfoy. Harry nos ha hablado mucho de usted. Aunque nunca pensé que nuestro querido Guardián se interesara tanto en un mortal.

 **(¿Nuestro querido Guardián?)**

-¿Sois Dioses?

-Yo soy el Dios de la Historia y Desmond es el Dios del Alcohol.

-Pero pensé...

-Es natural que el Guardián se acerque a los Dioses, aunque sea de forma inconsciente. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien ayudó a crearlos.

 **(Siempre olvido eso. Harry fue el primer ser, el ser de oscuridad, en ser creado por el Señor de los Cielos. Él ha vivido más que ningún otro.)**

Una sombra oscura cruza los ojos verdes de Harry y su sonrisa se tambalea durante un segundo.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Es Navidad, los negocios se pueden dejar para más tarde.

El propio Ministro de Magia se acerca a nosotros sonriente, con una copa en la mano y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. **(Está borracho o a punto de llegar ahí.)**

-¡Harry, amigo mío!-se cuelga de sus hombros-. Es genial que estés aquí, tengo que presentarte a muchas personas. Y las mujeres son preciosas, quizás encuentres compañía para esta noche entre ellas...

Harry consigue sonreír encantadoramente **(aunque veo que es muy forzada)** y se aparta ligeramente.

-Lamento informarle, _señor Ministro_ , que, aunque todas las mujeres son hermosas en su propio derecho, ninguna me llama la atención a tal nivel.

Su voz, a pesar de las palabras amables, es fría y distante. El Ministro hace un gesto con la copa y está a punto de derramar el _champagne_ sobre su túnica.

-Bobadas, alguna llamará tu atención, Harry. Fíjate, he escuchado que la del vestido verde es muy atrevida en la cama.

Sus ojos se estrechan con odio y repulsión. Da un deliberado paso hacia atrás y el Ministro pierde su apoyo.

-Mis disculpas, Ministro, mañana tengo una reunión con un viejo conocido y no me gustaría llegar tarde. Me retiraré por hoy.

Se gira sobre sus talones y la túnica ondea tras él de una forma que habría hecho orgulloso al profesor Snape. Justo cuando solo ha dado dos pasos las puertas del Salón se abren de golpe y entra un grupo de encapuchados con las varitas listas para atacar. Sin una sola palabra empiezan a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Uno de ellos, el que está justo en el centro, mira a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien. Por último, a través de todo el alboroto, fija sus ojos oscuros en mí. Su sonrisa siniestra me provoca escalofríos y me impide moverme.

-Te encontré, Señor.

Lanza un hechizo aturdidor hacia mí y reacciono justo a tiempo para apartarme a un lado. Saco mi varita y empiezo un duelo contra el hombre. **(Hace tiempo que no luchaba, estoy un poco oxidado y mis reflejos no son como antes.)**

De repente un hechizo de corte atraviesa mis escudos, pero un brazo musculoso se interpone en su camino. La sangre caliente salpica el suelo. El tiempo parece que se ralentiza mientras veo a Harry interponerse entre mi atacante y yo. La sangre gotea de los dedos de su mano izquierda, pero la derecha mantiene con fuerza la varita. Da un paso adelante y hace un elegante giro de varita, preparado para pelear.

Todos a nuestro alrededor se detienen cuando Harry empieza a hablar.

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a no enfrentarte al lobo negro? Porque estás cabreando a uno y más rápido de lo que piensas. Ya estaba enfadado de antes, no me obligues a hacer algo de lo que después tendré que pagar.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa, mi señor me ha enviado aquí a por el Señor de los Cielos y no voy a regresar sin él.

-¿Quién ha dicho que ibas a regresar?

En un movimiento más rápido que el pensamiento, el hombre encapuchado está en el suelo y sus compañeros están atrapados con cuerdas mágicas. Harry sacude su mano izquierda y gotitas de sangre salpican en todas las direcciones. Estas gotas se convierten en pequeños rubíes que resuenan contra el suelo.

Me quedo mirándolos sin comprender del todo lo que ha pasado. **(En un momento estoy luchando contra alguien, en el momento siguiente Harry me salva y lanza un hechizo extraño a ese alguien. Y ahora estoy mirando unos pequeños rubíes en los que se han transformado las gotas de sangre de Harry.)**

-¿Estás bien?

Me distraigo por la voz de Granger a mi lado. Asiento, siguiendo con la mirada a Harry, que se acerca con pasos medidos al hombre en el suelo. **(La túnica ondea tras él como un par de alas negras.)**

Weasley y Desmond ya están allí. Los tres discuten por un momento y el castaño se arrodilla junto al hombre, eliminando su capucha y rasgando la parte delantera de la túnica. Una gran mancha morada aparece en su pecho.

-Eso es una hemorragia interna.

La voz de Shaun también me sorprende.

-¿Cómo ha podido crearla?

-Hay muchas formas. Desmond es el experto en eso.

-¿Des? ¿El Dios del Alcohol?

-Han sido unos años interesantes. Ya sabes que yo sí hice el juramento y él me ha estado protegiendo. Aprendió todo lo necesario. Pero esa magnitud...

El grito de Weasley nos sorprende a todos.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLO CON UN SIMPLE _DIFFINDO_?!

 **(¿Un hechizo de corte? Es lo que intentó lanzarme a mí...)**

-He estudiado anatomía, Ron. Ya sabes, he tenido tiempo más que suficiente. Solo he enfocado el hechizo en una de las paredes internas del corazón.

-Entonces no se habría producido la hemorragia.

-Es posible que se me haya ido la mano un poco y haya cortado la aorta en su lugar. Suele pasar cuando mis instintos interfieren.

Una mirada temerosa aparece en todos los Dioses y mortales. Algo en mí se estremece. **(Una parte que hasta ahora no sabía que existía.)**

-¿Por qué? Podrías haberle capturado como al resto.

-Él era diferente. No se habría dejado capturar tan fácilmente. Y habrían muerto muchos inocentes. Solo he elegido el menor de dos males para proteger al Señor de los Cielos.

-¿Está en esta sala?

-En serio, Miles. Se nota que te pasas el día borracho.

-¡Hey! Tampoco son todos los días...

-Pero sí la mayoría. Ahora usa las pocas neuronas que le quedan a tu cerebro. ¿A quién ha protegido Harry? ¿Por quién ha ignorado sus instintos de conservación para arriesgarse? ¿Quién es el único mortal que no está en trance ahora mismo?

 **(¿Trance? Ahora que lo pienso el resto de invitados a la fiesta debería haber estado haciendo preguntas sin parar.)** Miro a mi alrededor para verles con la mirada perdida en el infinito y una expresión estúpida en la cara.

 **(Un momento. Todos... menos yo.)**

-¿Yo soy... el Señor de los Cielos?

Harry se cruza de brazos y me envía una mirada divertida.

-Pensé que lo de ser lento le iba más a Desmond.

-En serio, me estoy enfadando.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ser yo el Señor de los Cielos? Soy un _mortífago_... No puedo ser la encarnación de la luz del mundo, del Primer Ser.

Hay un silencio tenso en toda la sala.

-Draco, hay algo que he aprendido con el tiempo. Toda luz tiene su propia sombra para brillar con más intensidad. Pero no es solo una, son dos. No es solo la sombra que produce, sino la que la propia luz tiene. Tú, siendo la Luz, tienes la marca de un _mortífago_ , pero fue por sentimientos nobles, para proteger a tu familia. Pero todavía puedes brillar mucho más. Ahí es donde entra en acción la segunda sombra, la sombra que produce. Y yo, como la Oscuridad, haré que brilles mucho más que el Predecesor, porque lo entregué todo para ello.

 **(¿Entregué? ¿No fue creado?)**

Parece que Granger también se da cuenta del error.

-¿No deberías decir que fuiste creado para ello?

-No, lo he dicho bien. Este es el mayor secreto del universo. Tú deberías saberlo, Hermione. Eres la Diosa de la Inteligencia.

-Realmente, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas.

-¿Cómo era la frase...? ¿ _Hace muchos milenios la oscuridad lo invadía todo_? Sí, creo que era esa.

Shaun ahoga un grito de sorpresa. **(Al menos hay alguien que lo entiende.)**

-No es posible. Lo que dices es imposible. La Luz...

-¡¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué significa todo esto?!

Harry me mira directamente a mí a pesar de que ha sido Weasley quien ha gritado la pregunta. **(En sus ojos hay soledad, desesperación y muchas más emociones ocultas tras un velo de oscuridad.)**

De algún modo el significado de todo llega a mi mente en un instante. Soy yo quien habla.

-La Luz no fue el origen, lo fue la Oscuridad.

* * *

Tan-Tan-Tan (o como quiera que se escriba.) ¿Sorprendidos? Espero que sí, he reescrito la última parte como trece veces. Por favor, dejadme saber lo que pensáis.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	12. Resultado imprevisto

Me despierto algo mareado. Mis hombros me duelen y cuando intento moverlos siento que mis muñecas están encadenadas por encima de mi cabeza. Eso me despeja completamente.

Miro el lugar en la que estoy. Son cuatro paredes de cemento gris y una puerta frente a mí. Una sola bombilla cuelga del techo, iluminando pobremente mi acogedora habitación.

Dejo caer la cabeza con un gemido de frustración. **(¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? Creo que es a Harry, corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad. Después... solo oscuridad.)**

La puerta se abre de golpe y tres hombres entran. Dos de ellos son muy musculosos con ropa negra. El del centro lleva una bata de laboratorio blanca y un cigarrillo sin encender entre los labios. Unos ojos oscuros me miran a través de unas gafas de pasta. **(Me producen una muy mala sensación.)**

-Bienvenido, Señor de los Cielos. Su visita ha sido un poco improvisada, así que no podemos ofrecerle una habitación mejor.

Su voz tiene una burla clara. Un sentimiento de ira como nunca antes se incendia en mi pecho.

-Yo tampoco tenía previsto venir, no se preocupe. Aunque debo decir que sus... ayudantes son un poco bruscos en el trato con invitados.

-Sí, todavía les queda mucho por aprender. Pero saben lo importante que es que llegaras entero y lo han conseguido. Y lo que es más importante, evitando que ese Guardián-dice la palabra con desprecio-se entere de dónde estás.

Bajo mi mirada al suelo, respiro hondo y luego le miro a través del flequillo.

-Harry ya me ha jurado lealtad, vendrá a por mí aunque sea lo último que haga. Y cuando llegue deseareis estar muertos.

-Estamos preparados para ello. Con ese lobo nunca se es demasiado precavido. ¿Sabías que una vez aniquiló a una ciudad para encontrar al asesino del Predecesor? Por supuesto lo consiguió, pero la humanidad fue casi destruida. Fue hace algo así como... dos millones de años.

 **(Dos... millones... No. No es posible. Harry estuvo en la Sala de Vigilancia desde que murió el Predecesor y siempre dice que son siglos, pero... ¿los millones de años no se componen de siglos? ¿De verdad tiene más de dos millones de años?)**

Me quedo en silencio. El hombre sonríe oscuramente.

-¿No lo sabías? Una lástima que no confíe en ti-los guardias salen y él les sigue, pero el último momento se gira-. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Elias. Soy el descendiente del hombre al que tu lobo asesinó y destruyó el alma. Puedes agradecerle a él el que estés en esta posición.

Con eso sale y la puerta vuelve a cerrarse. Yo dejo caer la cabeza y muevo mis dedos para que vuelva la circulación a ellos. Resoplo molesto. **(Maldita sea. ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?)**

* * *

 _35 horas antes_

Mi moral al completo cae cuando Granger deja delante mía un gran montón de libros **(los que tengo que aprender antes de Nochevieja.)**

-¿Todo esto?

-No, Shaun todavía tiene otras dos pilas iguales a esta. Ahora mismo está repasando la cuarta.

La miro sin poder creer lo que oigo.

-Estás de broma.

-No bromeo con el conocimiento. Si vas a ser el futuro Señor de los Cielos tienes que aprender todo esto y más. No podemos permitir que no sepas tu propia cultura. Ahora empecemos.

Justo cuando dice esas palabras las puertas de la magnifica biblioteca de la Ciudad del Más Allá **(donde me han arrastrado)** se abren. Harry entra con unas botas, pantalones largos y una simple camiseta negra de tirantes, todo en color negro. Se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa casada y se deja caer pesadamente en una silla.

-¿Ya estamos con esto, Mione?

-Mientras antes empiece, más cosas podrá aprender.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Luego me mira como disculpándose.

-En serio, dale un descanso, al menos que se acostumbre a su nueva posición.

-Eso podría tardar más de lo que crees. Tenemos muy poco tiempo y mucha información.

Esta vez es Shaun quien me salva. Entra levitando dos pilas más de libros. **(Ahogo un gemido de desesperación cuando los deja junto a la primera.)**

-¿Puedes ayudarme, Hermione? Quiero leer lo que Harry ha escrito mientras esperaba y son muchos libros.

-Pero... Draco...

-Harry podrá enseñarle. Al fin y al cabo él fue el Creador. Vamos.

Los dos Dioses se alejan y me dejan con Harry. Solo entonces me permito suspirar de cansancio. Harry se ríe entre dientes.

-Esa es Hermione, incansable en su intento de que la humanidad aprenda más cosas más rápido-mira **(con desprecio)** los montones de libros frente a mí-. ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

Leo los títulos de los lomos y hay uno que me llama la atención.

-Por la división de los Dioses. Empezaste a contármela, pero quiero saber más.

-Bien-agita una mano delante suya y aparece un gran esquema en el aire-. Los Dioses se dividen en varias ramas, controladas cada una por un solo Dios. Las más importantes son los Dioses Elementales, compuestos por los Dioses que controlan los elementos y de los que Ron es el líder;

»los Dioses de la Mente, compuestos por todos los Dioses que influyen en el proceso cognitivo, entre ellos la Diosa de la Memoria o el Dios del Olvido, y por supuesto Hermione es la líder;

»los Dioses de la Naturaleza, que controlan todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza, entre ellos están el Dios de los Ríos, el Dios de los Mares o el Dios de las Montañas, aunque también se incluyen el Dios del Cultivo, el Dios de los Alimentos Naturales o la Diosa de la Caza;

»los Dioses de los Instrumentos, que por supuesto son los Dioses expertos en algún instrumento, como el Dios del Oboe o el Dios del Piano;

»o los Dioses Físicos, que influyen en todo, como la Diosa de la Gravedad, el Dios de los átomos o la Diosa de la Química.

»Por supuesto no son las únicas ramas y hay Dioses que no entran en ninguna. Por ejemplo Shaun es el Dios de la Historia y no tiene ninguna rama. Lo mismo ocurre con Desmond.

Intento asimilar la información rápidamente. **(Aunque es demasiada.)**

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?

-Estamos por encima de todos. Tú eres el Señor de los Cielos, la Luz, y yo soy el Guardián, la Oscuridad. Si nos nombraran como Dioses tú serías el Dios de la Luz y yo el Dios de la Oscuridad.

Siento pensativo. Entonces me atrevo a pronunciar una pregunta que ha estado en el fondo de mi mente desde la Fiesta de Navidad. **(Tengo miedo de preguntar.)**

-¿Por qué ocultaste que eres el verdadero Creador?

El silencio sigue a mi pregunta. Por fin me responde con una voz suave.

-¿No lo habrías dado tú todo por la persona que amas más que a tu propia vida? Yo lo hice, hasta el punto de esconderme a la sombra del Predecesor para hacerle brillar. Incluso cambié sus recuerdos para que jamás lo descubriera, pero dejé una pista en el único libro que nadie discutiría, por si lo necesitaba-se encoge de hombros indiferente-. Fallé, así que decidí adoptar un enfoque diferente. Revelaría quién soy y seguiría defendiéndote, pero desde una posición mejor. Incluso puede que vengan a por mí en lugar de a por ti.

Me envía una sonrisa triste y continua enseñándome la clasificación de los Dioses con más profundidad. **(Son muchos Dioses. ¿Podré recordarlos todos?)**

* * *

 _10 horas antes_

Estoy enterrado en libros cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Levanto la mirada cansado esperando a Hermione **(no recuerdo cuándo empecé a llamarla por su nombre.)** Me sorprendo cuando veo a Harry caminar hacia mí vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones vaqueros, su chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. **(En estos días he aprendido que solo oculta su tatuaje cuando va a salir.)**

De su hombro cuelga un maletín acolchado para su portátil.

-¿Cómo te va?

-Los nombres nadan en mi cabeza. No creo que pueda absorber más información.

-Bien, ven conmigo. Quiero seguir un poco con el libro y tomar algo. Iré al centro.

Me levanto enseguida, olvidando los libros, e invoco una chaqueta y la bufanda gris que me regaló. Mientras salimos de la Ciudad del Más Allá nos encontramos con Desmond, que lleva una pesada caja con bebidas hacia el interior. **(Estoy seguro de que es alcohol.)**

-¿Vais a salir?

-Te diría que vinieras, pero sé que tienes trabajo. Esta noche el alcohol va a correr como ríos.

-Sí, odio el Año Nuevo. Es uno de los pocos días que todos tienen libre, menos yo.

-Bueno, Micaela también tiene que trabajar.

Harry me mira. Hago una mueca cuando reconozco lo que quiere. **(Se supone que estoy con él para olvidarme del estudio.)**

-Micaela es la Diosa de las Fiestas y la líder de los Dioses del Entretenimiento.

Desmond sonríe.

-Os cubriré. Pero no lleguéis más tarde de las seis. Hermione está ayudando a Micaela a preparar la fiesta de la noche y ya sabes, Harry, que se pone frenética.

-Sí, sí. Solo será tomar un café. Estaremos en el _starbucks_ del centro comercial. Avísame si ocurre algo.

Desmond se despide con un gesto de la mano y continua hacia el interior con su caja sobre el hombro. Nosotros nos aparecemos a un lugar tranquilo cercano a nuestro destino. Yo respiro hondo el aire fresco que no he sentido en muchos días.

Entramos en el _starbucks_ y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. **(Bueno, él. Yo me quedo de pie para ir a buscar nuestras bebidas.)**

-¿Qué quieres?

Está ocupado sacando su portátil, así que tarda un poco en contestarme.

-Un café irlandés.

Asiento y me dirijo al mostrador. **(Extrañamente esto está bastante vacío.)**

Regreso al poco tiempo con su irlandés y un _mocha_ para mí junto a un _croisant_ de jamón y queso. **(No he comido nada desde el desayuno.)**

Me siento frente a él y me como mi almuerzo tardío. Con un sorbo del _mocha_ le observo con atención.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo ahora?

-Estoy en la parte en la que aparece el hermano pequeño de Lorima, Liam. Va a ligar con todos, incluido Raúl, por lo que Lorima se va a enfadar. Aunque ahora estoy releyendo algunas partes.

-¿Puedo?

Gira el portátil y leo algunos fragmentos.

" _..._ _Estoy tan embelesado por sus ojos que no me doy cuenta de cuándo me miran directamente a mí. Solo sé que la intensidad en su mirada aumenta y la comisura derecha de sus labios se eleva ligeramente..._ "

" _..._ _-Como dueño recibo un mensaje en el móvil con el verdadero nombre de cada cliente, su apodo y descripción de la máscara. Y el azul de la máscara resaltaba el increíble color verde agua de tus ojos._

 _ **(**_ _ **¿Qué?)**_ _E_ _n ese mismo momento el ascensor se abre._ _Se despide de mí con un gesto de la mano y pulsa el botón_ _del vestíbulo. Yo me quedo paralizado, todavía intentando procesar_ _sus palabras._ _ **(¿Acaba de hacerme un cumplido?)**_ _..._ "

" _..._ _William está empapado. Ríe ligeramente antes de quitarse el jersey de lana negro y rojo. Lo que hay debajo me deja mucho más impresionado. La camisa gris oscuro se pega a los músculos de su torso perfecto. Dobla con cuidado el jersey y se pasa la mano por el pelo húmedo..._ "

" _..._ _Tras algún tiempo de charla sin importancia el ambiente entre nosotros empieza a calentarse a grandes velocidades. Antes de darme cuenta mi pie está presionando contra su gemelo y él traza líneas como plumas en el dorso de mi mano. Nuestras miradas están cargadas de deseo..._ "

" _..._ _De algún modo llegamos a su habitación y me deja con cuidado en la cama. Él se arrodilla en el borde y se quita la camisa poco a poco, tentándome. Para mi deleite y sorpresa veo un tatuaje en su pecho que llega desde el hombro derecho._ _ **(Es una serpiente de escamas negras con luces plateadas y ojos de oro fundido. La lengua bífida se extiende señalando al ombligo en el que empieza una línea de vello negro que desaparece bajo los pantalones.)**_

 _Estiro una mano hipnotizado y acaricio las escamas del tatuaje, sorprendiéndome al sentir la suavidad de la piel y la dureza de los músculos..._ "

" _..._ _-_ _¿Saldrías conmigo como mi pareja, Jacob Spica?_

 _Le miro sorprendido. **(Pensar que sería él quien hiciera la pregunta...)**_

 _-_ _Sí, William Becrux..._ "

" _..._ _-¿Lo has entendido?_

 _La voz de barítono de William también se escucha._

 _-Perfectamente, Lorima. Y créeme, no quiero hacerle daño. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero se ha convertido en lo más preciado para mí. Daré lo que sea con tal de verle feliz y a salvo..._ "

 **(Parece una historia interesante. Y por lo que me ha contado del final, también tiene su parte justa de acción, disparos, insultos, lágrimas y risas.)**

Le sonrío.

-Estoy deseando verlo publicado. Seguro que será otro _bestseller_.

-Eso espero, sino mi editor me mata. Luego me resucitaría para escribir otro libro.

Nos reímos juntos. Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, riendo de anécdotas y simplemente pasar el rato fuera de esa **(maldita)** biblioteca.

Un poco antes de las seis nos levantamos para marcharnos y cuando estamos en la calle, una niebla repentina se levanta. Unos brazos fuertes me sujetan y una rodilla golpea mi estómago. Lanzo un grito agónico y escucho mi nombre siendo gritado.

La niebla se levanta justo a tiempo para ver a Harry correr hacia mí a toda velocidad. Luego, todo es oscuridad y falta de aire.


	13. El Ritual de la Luz

Una gran explosión me sobresalta y escucho golpes al otro lado de la puerta. De repente el silencio. Solo escucho mi propia respiración.

La puerta se abre lentamente y veo a Harry rodeado de cuerpos y con ríos de sangre a sus pies. Sujeta una espada de la que gotea más sangre y lleva otra en su espalda, esta de estilo japonés. Sus ojos son fríos mientras entra en la habitación. **(Da verdadero miedo.)** Trago saliva y hago el intento de retroceder. Las cadenas que me sujetan lo impiden.

Parece que el sonido le saca del trance en el que está, porque parpadea y hace una mueca al oler la sangre. Con una palabra susurrada suelta mis cadenas. Yo por fin bajo los hombros y me froto las muñecas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algún daño?

-No, solo me han mantenido ahí encadenado. Creo que esperaban a la medianoche.

-Sí, estaban preparando una mesa de sacrificios. Vamos, te llevaré a la Ciudad del Más Allá, pero hay que salir del edificio. Ha puesto barreras antimagia aquí dentro.

Se gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación. Yo respiro hondo, pero me quedo quieto en el sitio. **(Si le sigo, entraré en su mundo. Me convertiré en el Señor de los Cielos. ¿Quiero eso? ¿Quiero abandonar mi vida, a mi familia y a mis amigos para ser el Señor de todo lo conocido y por conocer? Y lo más importante, ¿quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad con el Creador, el hombre que podría arriesgarlo todo por mí si se lo pido?)** Le miro a través de la puerta. Está esperándome con las dos espadas envainadas y una mirada neutra, como si supiera el dilema ante el que estoy.

Tomo aire. Luego lo suelto despacio, poco a poco, calmando mi acelerado corazón.

Miro a sus ojos verdes, ocultos tras un velo de apatía. Pero yo puedo ver a través de él. **(Está preocupado por mí, por mí y por todo el mundo. Por lo que sé que ocurrirá si elijo no aceptar. El mundo seguirá cayendo en una espiral de autodestrucción impulsada por el afán de los humanos de ser superiores que el resto.)**

Enderezo los hombros y levanto la barbilla. Cuando salgo de la habitación lo hago como Draco Malfoy, el futuro Señor de los Cielos, y no como simplemente Draco Malfoy, aprendiz de pocionista.

Harry sonríe fieramente y se dirige hacia un lado del pasillo. Yo le sigo con pasos seguros y firmes, evitando mirar la sangre que mancha las paredes y los cuerpos que cubren el suelo como una alfombra macabra.

En algún momento salimos a un gran patio exterior. Hay un gran círculo de álamos muertos alrededor de más círculos de centenares de bancos de piedra. En el centro de todo hay una gran mesa de sacrificios cubierta por una sábana de lino blanca sobre la que descansa un puñal que brilla a la luz de las antorchas repartidas por todo el lugar. En nuestro camino hacia las rejas al otro lado del patio, pasamos junto al altar y veo que el arma es de bronce con varias joyas incrustadas.

Me choco contra la espalda de Harry cuando él se detiene de golpe. Está mirando la Luna y las estrellas. **(Parece que es casi medianoche.)**

-No tenemos tiempo de salir y mucho menos de llevar al lugar elegido-se gira y me mira, con una mano en el pomo de la espada de la cadera-. ¿Estás preparado?

Asiento. Me lleva a uno de los bancos y me hace sentarme. Él pone una rodilla en la piedra y me observa con atención.

Yo frunzo el ceño. **(Sé que nunca se ha arrodillado ante nadie. ¿Por qué ante mí?)**

-Draco Malfoy, eres la encarnación mortal del Predecesor y eso te convierte en el futuro Señor de los Cielos. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el cargo y todo lo que conlleva?

-Yo, Draco Malfoy, acepto el cargo de Señor de los Cielos y todo lo que conlleva.

-¿Aceptas dirigir el mundo para que vuelva a ser como fue hace siglos?

-Acepto dirigir el mundo para que vuelva a ser como fue hace siglos.

-¿Aceptas seguir siempre las leyes naturales del mundo y jamás incumplirlas?

-Acepto seguir las leyes naturales y jamás incumplirlas.

Me sonríe, reconociendo el cansancio en mi voz. Por fin toma aire y se prepara para lo último.

-Entonces yo, Harry Potter, encarnación mortal del Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá y Creador del Mundo, te entrego a ti, Draco Malfoy, encarnación mortal del Señor de los Cielos, los poderes del Predecesor que he conservado en mi corazón desde su muerte. Que la noche descienda sobre la tierra para que una vez más la luz pueda vencer de nuevo, como siempre lo ha hecho. Que la luz brille con fuerza, iluminando los corazones ensombrecidos por el odio y la codicia.

Una esfera de luz sale de su corazón y flota entre ambos durante un segundo antes de entrar en el mío. Una gran calidez llega hasta las puntas de mis pies y entro en una especie de trance que me permite conocer mi entorno, pero no moverme ni hablar.

Harry me tumba en el banco y me cierra los ojos para que pueda entrar por completo en mi mente.

 _Me encuentro a la orilla del océano. Las gaviotas vuelan sobre las olas que rompen en la orilla. Muy lejos en la orilla hay una casa pintada de blanco con un precioso porche y el tejado azul. Es un lugar muy relajante._

 _-Hola, Draco._

 _Me giro sin asustarme y veo a un hombre muy parecido a mí, pero completamente diferente. Su pelo es rizado y completamente blanco. Sus ojos son azul hielo y tiene las pestañas muy largas. Su piel es mucho más pálida que la mía, aunque parezca imposible, y sus rasgos son más andróginos. Sus hombros son más estrechos y las piernas más largas. Viste con una túnica griega blanca con detalles en dorado y una diadema de oro alrededor de su frente._

 _-Draconis._

 _Él me sonríe y me tiende la mano. Yo se la estrecho. Empezamos a caminar por la orilla por un acuerdo tácito._

 _-¿Cómo le va a Harrold? Cuando le dejé, estaba lamentándose mi muerte._

 _-Creo que lo ha superado. O sino no habría podido darme tus poderes. Ya sabes, profecía y todo eso._

 _Él se ríe divertido._

 _-Eso espero, tiene tendencias autodestructivas cuando no tiene un objetivo que seguir._

 _-Lo he notado._

 _-Es verdad, vosotros estudiásteis juntos-me sonríe pícaro-. ¿Cómo era como estudiante?_

 _Le respondo a la sonrisa._

 _-Era el peor estudiante que recuerdo. Estaba todo el tiempo saltándose las reglas y sacando malas notas. De no ser porque el director tenía favoritismo no habría pasado de curso._

 _ **(Su risa es cristalina. Los pájaros, que en ese momento estaban en silencio, vuelven a graznar con entusiasmo.)**_

 _-Sí, ese es Harrold. Es capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa._

 _Por fin llegamos a la casa que se veía en la lejanía y Draconis abre la puerta principal. Entramos y observo con curiosidad mi entorno. El interior está amueblado de una forma cómoda y elegante, con tonos azules y blancos. Conchas marinas y fotos del océano en blanco y negro decoran el espacio._

 _-Llevo preguntándomelo bastante tiempo, ¿dónde estamos?_

 _Me sonríe triste._

 _-Bienvenido a mi casa en el límite entre la vida y la muerte. Después de desaparecer del mundo natural llegué aquí y ahora soy el Juez. La mayoría de las almas pasan al otro lado sin problemas, pero hay algunas que necesitan ser revisadas. Ellas son enviadas aquí y me cuentan su historia para que yo decida si suben las Escaleras de Cristal o bajan las Escaleras de Azufre-estura los brazos perezosamente sobre la cabeza en el gesto más normal que le he visto hacer-. Parece que sigo siendo necesario-me mira serio-. Vamos al porche, prefiero hablar ahí._

 _Salimos por las puertas correderas de cristal y nos sentamos en las cómodas butacas que miran al horizonte._

 _-Si estoy aquí entonces estoy muerto._

 _-Tienes razón, el ritual que hizo Harry en realidad te mató y estás aquí para que yo pueda probarte y saber si serás un buen Señor de los Cielos._

 _ **(De repente siento una gran presión sobre los hombros, como si me hubieran puesto una mochila con una tonelada de ladrillos en su interior.)**_

 _-¿Qué quieres saber de mí?_

 _Draconis se recuesta en la silla, coloca la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, apoya la mano en el puño y me mira con paciencia._

 _-Para empezar quiero saber si comprendes el verdadero significado de la profecía._

 _Mueve los dedos de la otra mano y un papel con los versos escritos aparece delante mía. Lo cojo con cuidado y la leo con atención._

 _Marcado por la oscuridad en la luz_

 _con calaveras y huesos blancos,_

 _enemigo de aquel que le amará_

 _y ocultará sus propios sentimientos._

 _Unos cortes probarán que es él_

 _cubierto de sangre en el nido de la serpiente._

 _Entre las llamas saldrá la pasión_

 _oculta tras murallas de odio._

 _Tras años lejos volverán a reunirse_

 _a ambos lados de las rayas coloreadas,_

 _mezcla de sus colores mágicos:_

 _negro y plata._

 _Pero solo cuando el Guardián_

 _se perdone a sí mismo_

 _el poder para el Ritual de la Luz_

 _se despertará de su sueño._

 _Empiezo a pensar. **("Marcado por la oscuridad en la luz/con calaveras y huesos blancos," Eso debe referirse a mi marca oscura.**_

" _ **Enemigo de aquel que le amará/y ocultará sus propios sentimientos." Eso sí que no lo entiendo. Yo tenía muchos enemigos durante la guerra. ¿A quién se refiere?**_

" _ **Unos cortes probarán que es él/cubierto de sangre en el nido de la serpiente." Eso creo que es fácil. En sexto año Harry, el Guardián, me lanzó un hechizo cortante y estuve a punto de desangrarme en la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. Si sobreviví es solo porque era la prueba de que yo era el Señor de los Cielos.**_

" _ **Entre las llamas saldrá la pasión/oculta tras murallas de odio." Esto también es fácil. Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts le seguí como un estúpido a la Sala de los Menesteres y Crabbe invocó el Fuego Maldito en un momento de pánico. Él murió en la sala, pero Harry y Ron nos ayudaron a salir a Goyle y a mí. Mientras me sujetaba a Harry descubrí realmente lo que es amar a alguien, incluso después de pasar años odiando a esa persona.**_

" _ **Tras años lejos volverán a reunirse/a ambos lados de las rayas coloreadas,/mezcla de sus colores mágicos:/negro y plata." No tiene mucho sentido. Pero... ahora que recuerdo cuando Harry vino a Grimmauld, Teddy se sentó entre los dos y cambió su pelo para que se pareciera a los dos. Eran... rayas negras y plateadas.**_

" _ **Pero solo cuando el Guardián/se perdone a sí mismo/el poder para el Ritual de la Luz/se despertará de su sueño." ¿El poder se despertará? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?)**_

 _-Creo que has llegado a varias conclusiones._

 _Asiento y le explico a Draconis todo mi proceso de pensamiento. Él me escucha con atención._

 _Termino y él empieza a explicarme lo que no comprendo._

 _-La segunda mitad del primer párrafo significa que Harry siempre te ha amado, mucho antes de saber que eres mi encarnación mortal._

 _Eso me sorprende. **(¿Harry me quiere?)**_

 _-¿Desde cuando?_

 _-Eso no lo sé, deberás preguntárselo a él cuando puedas. En cuanto a la última parte... tú siempre fuiste el Señor de los Cielos, Draco. Pero los poderes que ocultas en tu interior no están despiertos porque Harry, a pesar de que estás aquí, no se ha perdonado a sí mismo. Su pena es demasiado grande como para hacerlo solo. Tendrás que ayudarle cuando despiertes._

 _Le miro serio._

 _-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

 _Draconis mira al horizonte. El viento agita nuestro pelo._

 _-Tendrás que prestarme tu cuerpo. Entraré en ti como espíritu y hablaré con él. Le diré lo que necesita oír y luego será todo tuyo._

 _-¿Por qué? Tú también le amas._

 _-No es mío, nunca lo fue. Él es libre como el viento y no se le puede encadenar, al igual que las olas. Es imposible para mí capturar su mirada. Quizá lo hice durante un tiempo, pero lo hice porque fui su primera creación perfecta. En un principio fue curiosidad, que luego se convirtió en el amor que un padre siente por su hijo y él lo confundió con el amor entre dos personas sin relación de sangre-me mira con tristeza-. Y entonces te conoció a ti. Eras todo lo que yo no fui. Te enfrentabas a él, le tratabas como a un igual, le insultabas con habilidad y sin miedo. En el fondo, a la parte de él que siempre ha sido el Creador, le gustó eso y empezó a amarte románticamente._

 _El silencio sigue a sus palabras. Las olas rompen en la orilla y las gaviotas graznan mientras juegan con el viento._

 _-¿No te importan tus sentimientos?_

 _-Estando aquí he aprendido que no puedo hacerle feliz si me quedo a su lado. Yo solo le traigo desgracias. Por eso debo dejarle marchar, que busque a alguien que realmente le haga feliz. Que te busque a ti. Pero hazme un favor: pónselo difícil-me sonríe pícaro-, que sufra un poco._

 _-Por supuesto. Nuestra relación nunca será fácil._

 _Nos reímos juntos. De repente escucho un grito desgarrador y ambos nos levantamos._

 _-Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Harry ya habrá acabado con él._

 _-¿Con quién?_

 _-Con Elias, por supuesto. Su existencia te ponía en peligro-me mira-. Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona, Draco, aunque espero que tardes en venir a verme de nuevo._

 _-Lo mismo digo, Draconis. Y puedes utilizar mi cuerpo para hablar con Harry, ambos queremos lo mejor para él._

 _Me sonríe y me tiende la mano para despedirnos. Yo se la estrecho._

 _-Todavía no ha llegado tu hora. Vuelve y vive._

 _Mi visión se nubla lentamente hasta que pierdo la conciencia._

Abro mis ojos y veo las ramas desnudas de los álamos sobre mí y el cielo estrellado. Me siento lentamente y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el suelo. Harry está sentado a mi lado. En cuando le veo lanzo un grito ahogado. **(Toda su ropa está desgarrada y está lleno de heridas, una de ellas cruza su ojo derecho.)**

Me lanzo hacia él y empiezo a murmurar hechizos. Ante mis ojos sus heridas se cierran sin dejar cicatrices.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Elias intentó matarte mientras estabas en el trance, así que luché contra él. Al final le maté y destruí su alma, pero se defendió hasta el final. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado en el ritual?

-No hay ritual, Harry. Tus palabras me mataron, pero no podía cruzar tan fácilmente así que hablé con el Juez y él me envió aquí de nuevo. Él también quiere hablar contigo.

Mi Guardián me mira confundido. **(El fuego que siempre está encendido el el fondo de sus ojos se apaga un poco al escuchar que me mató.)**

Un latido sordo aparece en el fondo de mi mente y siento cómo mi voz es controlada por otra persona. Cuando hablo, es Draconis quien lo hace.

- _Harrold._

Harry se sorprende.

-¿Draconis?

- _Sí, Harrold, soy yo. Ahora soy el Juez en el_ _límite entre la vida y la muerte._ _Draco ha hablado conmigo_ _y me ha permitido_ _hacer esto._ _No puedes seguir culpándote, Harrold, no fue tu culpa que envenenaran el té_ _y mucho menos el que yo decidiera beberlo._

-Sí lo fue, Draconis. Si yo no hubiera estado recuperándome podría haber evitado que te envenaran.

- _Envenaron el té, yo simplemente lo bebí._ _Pero eso no es lo único_ _de lo que te culpas._ _¿Qué es, Harrold? No puedo descubrirlo por mucho que piense._

Harry baja la mirada.

-No quiero olvidarte y siento que si me enamoro de Draco lo haré.

Draconis no puede controlar mi cuerpo, así que soy el que conscientemente levanta la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él se sobresalta y me mira asombrado. **(Creo que sospecha algo, pero no estoy seguro.)**

- _Tú nunca me olvidarás, porque soy tu primera creación perfecta_ -Harry parece que va a decir algo, pero Draconis le interrumpe- _. No intentes negarlo, Harrold, sabes que es verdad._ _Me amas solo como un padre a su hijo. Pero lo que sientes por Draco es mucho mayor._ _Él siempre te ha tratado como una persona normal y no como Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió._ _Él te insulta, te maldice, se burla de ti_ _sin miedo a nada porque él también te ama._ _Lo único que os ha impedido estar juntos era un loco que ahora está muerto._ _¿Qué te detiene, Harrol_ _d_ _?_ _¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tú, el Señor de las Tinieblas, el Terror de los Mortales?_ _Y yo que pensaba que tú no tenías miedo._

-No tengo miedo de decir las palabras. Lo que sí temo es fallar y volver a quedarme solo. Ya pasé por eso y no quiero volver ahí.

Me acerco a él para abrazarle. Sus brazos también se envuelven alrededor de mí y cierro los ojos feliz. **(Aquí me siento calmado y protegido, nunca antes me había sentido así. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.)**

- _Nunca estarás solo de nuevo. Tienes a todos los Dioses contigo y Draco no va a dejarte en el resto de la eternidad._ _O por lo menos yo no voy a permitirlo._

La risa de Harry resuena en mis oídos y su aliento cálido me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Sus brazos me acercan más a sí mismo.

-Gracias, Draconis. Es justo lo que necesitaba oír. Me gustaría volver a hablar contigo, pero es mejor que sea en bastante tiempo.

Con una ligera risa, el ruido sordo en el fondo de mi mente desaparece. Yo me aparto de Harry y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Él me sonríe.

-Perfectamente, mi Señor.

En un gesto que no habría predicho nunca, se acerca y me besa. Un gran poder se despierta en mi interior como un tsunami que llega a todos los rincones de mí.

Mis manos se enredan en el pelo negro y profundizo el beso.

 **(Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.)**

* * *

Este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Además mi familia ya está empezando a llegar para las Navidades y estoy hasta arriba de trabajo preparando los regalos de Reyes. Y llevo unas tres semanas con exámenes diarios. **(Odio mi vida.)**

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	14. La coronación

Observo el salón del trono vacío y en sombras. El sol todavía no ha salido, pero yo no he podido dormir. Estoy nervioso. Hoy es mi coronación oficial como Señor de los Cielos. Unos pasos silenciosos me sobresaltan y miro hacia mi derecha para ver a Harry acercarse con cuidado. Viste solo con unos boxers negros, exactamente como le gusta dormir. **(Desde el beso, nuestra relación es estable y sólida, aunque le estoy haciendo trabajar para ella. Tardé un mes en dejarle** _ **dormir**_ **en la misma cama que yo y solo fue porque yo había tenido una pesadilla sobre la guerra. Eran poco frecuentes, pero ahora que él está conmigo han desaparecido por completo.)**

Se detiene a mi lado y me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Yo cierro los ojos y noto cómo se sienta en el reposabrazos del trono.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Y si fallo, Harry? ¿Y si no soy lo que necesita el mundo?

-El mundo siempre te necesitará a ti y a nadie más, porque tú eres el único que puede dirigirlo.

-¿Y no podrías hacerlo tú? Eres el Creador.

-Prefiero ser el verdugo, gracias. El trono no es para mí, sería demasiado... despótico.

Eso me hace reír. Sus ojos brillan con alegría. Me levanto un poco para besarle. Él me responde con amor.

-Tienes razón, la diplomacia no es lo tuyo. Tú siempre atacas y luego preguntas.

Esta vez es él quien ríe. **(Su risa tiene un borde oscuro, pero es luminosa y limpia, como el trino de un pájaro.)**

-Gracias por la descripción, mi Señor.

Le golpeo el hombro con fuerza y él cae al suelo. Me sonríe desde ahí y me tiende la mano para que me una a él. Yo lo hago y me tumbo junto a él con la cabeza en su pecho para observar juntos la cúpula que imita el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes.

Él me acaricia el pelo con una mano y la otra la entrelaza con una de las mías.

-¿Cuándo llegan mis padres?

-Iré a buscarles dos horas antes de la coronación, para que puedas estar con ellos un rato. También traeré a Andrómeda y Teddy.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-No quiero que seas mi Guardián, Harry.

Eso le sobresalta. Se sienta de repente y yo me golpeo contra su rodilla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No quieres que sea tu Guardián?

-No, no te quiero como mi Guardián. Quiero que estés a mi lado como el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Sus ojos verdes me miran incrédulos.

-¿Yo el Señor de las Tinieblas?

-Sí. Seguirías siendo el Guardián de la Ciudad del Más Allá, pero quiero que tengas un título que se compare al mío ya que eres el Creador.

Desvía la mirada hacia el trono y luego vuelve a mirarme. **(Creo que va a rechazarlo. ¿Por qué se me ocurriría intentar que hiciera lo que el Predecesor no consiguió? Soy un idiota.)** Me sonríe lentamente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi Señor.

 **(Suspiro mentalmente cuando acepta, luego frunzo el ceño.)**

-Si vas a ser el Señor de las Tinieblas tendrás que dejar de llamarme Señor.

Su sonrisa se vuelve seductora y me atrae hacia sí con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-No te llamo mi Señor porque seas el Señor de la Luz, sino porque eres el Señor de mi corazón-le fulmino con la mirada y arqueo una ceja. Su sonrisa se tambalea-. ¿Me he pasado?

-Como tres galaxias. Lo romántico no es lo tuyo.

-Tomo nota.

Desvía la mirada con un gesto tímido y yo no puedo resistirme a besarle la mejilla. Él vuelve a sonreírme y me abraza con más fuerza. **(Yo respiro tranquilo su olor a bosque, a lluvia, a océano, a montaña, a desierto. A libertad.)**

De repente las puertas laterales de la sala se abren y ambos miramos para ver a Hermione caminar hacia nosotros muy enfadada. Se detiene frente a nosotros con las manos en las caderas.

-Más os vale tener una buena razón para estar aquí en un día tan importante. Hace horas que deberíais estar preparados.

-Mm... ¿No podíamos dormir?

Ella entrecierra los ojos y golpea a Harry en la cabeza.

-Buen intento. Ahora andando. Draco tú al baño principal, Carina ya te espera allí. Harry, tú a _tu_ habitación. Ron y Desmond ya están allí.

-¿Puedes dejarnos cinco minutos más, Hermione? Te prometo que iremos enseguida.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

Una mirada afilada atraviesa a la Diosa de la Inteligencia, que da media vuelta y se marcha rápidamente.

-Harry...

-Hay una última cosa que quería preguntarte-cierra su maño en un puño y cuando la abre tiene un precioso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante gris incrustado en la banda-. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Draco?

Me quedo sin habla. **(¿En serio acaba de** **pedírmelo?** **Esto debe ser un sueño. El hombre al que amo me está pidiendo que me case con él.** **)**

-Sí. Mil veces sí.

Me lanzo hacia él y nos besamos con pasión. Cuando nos separamos él me abraza y pone el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Lo miro todavía sin creerme lo que acaba de pasar. Me besa la sien.

-Te quiero, Draco. No hay palabras para describir lo que siento por ti y los números se quedan cortos.

-Yo también te quiero. Aunque ahora tendremos que planear la boda y...

Me silencia con un beso. **(Una forma** **muy dulce de decirme que me calle.** **)**

-Ya está todo preparado. Le pedí ayuda a todos para que estuviera preparado hoy. Carina tiene tu traje, le pedí unos cuantos consejos a tu madre. Todo será como siempre quisiste, creo.

Parpadeo. Vuelvo a parpadear. Acto seguido le golpeo con fuerza.

-¡¿Y no podrías haberme dicho antes que íbamos a casarnos?! ¡Nos hemos prometido el mismo día de la boda!

Él se frota el brazo con una mueca.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de golpear tan fuerte con unos brazos tan escuálidos?-vuelvo a golpearle-. ¡Au! ¡Para ya!

Atrapa mis muñecas y me retuerce los brazos a mi espalda, acercándome más a él en el proceso. Yo hago una mueca por el dolor, pero sigo enfadado. Le fulmino con la mirada.

-Suéltame.

-No vuelvas a golpearme, Draco. Al fin y al cabo es el día de nuestra boda.

-Esta noche no vas a escaparte.

-Tampoco es que lo pensara, es _la noche_.

 **(Mierda. Si hoy nos casamos, esta noche es... la noche de bodas.)**

Trago saliva y me sonrojo con furia. Él me sonríe suavemente y me da un beso rápido.

-Vamos, Hermione tendrá mi cabeza si tardamos más.

Nos levantamos y nos despedimos para irnos por caminos separados. Yo camino hasta mi **(nuestra)** habitación. Dentro ya me esperan varias personas, entre ellas Hermione, Shaun y Carina **(la Diosa de la Belleza.)**

En cuanto entro las miradas de todos se dirigen a mi mano y Carina lanza un grito entusiasmado.

-Si hay boda tenemos que prepararte totalmente. Entra en la bañera, arreglaré tus uñas mientras tanto.

-¿Mis uñas?

-Tranquilo, solo las limaré ligeramente y le pondré un barniz transparente para que brillen. También hay que arreglarte el pelo y quiero ponerte muy poco maquillaje, lo justo para resaltar tu belleza. Y como esta noche va a ser _la noche_ , habrá que prepararte por completo.

Vuelvo a sonrojarme sin poder enviarlo. **(Debería dejar de hacerlo.)**

Entro en el baño, me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en el agua, agradeciendo el montón de burbujas encantadas para no desaparecer. Enseguida entra Carina con un estuche de manicura completo. Coloca una banqueta cerca de mis pies y yo saco uno cuando me mira. Ella empieza con las uñas.

Hermione y Shaun se sientan en el sofá de la habitación, mirándonos.

-¿Estás nervioso, Draco?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la Coronación o la boda?-Hermione me sonríe comprensiva. Yo suspiro pesadamente-. Por los dos. Me había hecho a la idea de la Coronación, pero entonces el idiota de mi Guardián me dice que vamos a casarnos el mismo día.

-Me extraña que no le golpearas.

Sonrío al comentario de Shaun.

-Lo he hecho, dos veces-le miro-. Me tienes que decir cómo enviarle al sofá, creo que la noche de bodas va a retrasarse unos días.

Una carcajada colectiva resuena en las habitaciones. Yo sonrío maligno. **(En realidad es una buena idea...)**

* * *

Cuando salgo del baño me pongo una bata y me siento ante el espejo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Carina. **(Da verdadero miedo a veces.)**

-¿Has pensado en dejártelo largo?

-Alguna vez, pero nunca me he atrevido. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Quizás algo más largo, pero no mucho. Al menos hasta la mitad del cuello.

Shaun se cruza de brazos detrás nuestra.

-¿Y un cambio mucho más radical?

-¿Qué propone el Dios de la Historia?

 **(Unas chispas metafóricas pasan entre Carina y él. No se han llevado bien desde que Shaun se negó a dejarse cambiar por ella.)**

-Hasta el final de la espalda.

-Hasta ahí lo tenía Harry antes de todo.

-Exactamente. Si el tiempo que hemos pasado en Nueva York es un indicio, Harry hecha de menos el pelo largo, pero no va a dejárselo él mismo. Además-su sonrisa es siniestra cuando me mira con un brillo extraño en los ojos-le gusta tener algo que sujetar.

Me sonrojo cuando pillo el significado oculto. Tanto Hermione como Carina sueltan una risa. Me aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención **(y evitar que noten algo raro.)**

-Lo quiero más largo que eso.

-¿Más largo? ¿Estás seguro?

-Absolutamente. Tú decides hasta dónde.

Carina me sonríe y asiente. Yo cierro los ojos para no verlo todavía. Empieza un canto que hará crecer mi pelo. Cuando termina abro los ojos y veo que llega hasta el suelo estando sentado. Sonrío.

-Te queda genial, Draco. ¿Puedes hacerle una trenza de cuatro, Carina?

-Le queda genial. Y le voy a poner algunas cintas negras para que resalten.

Justo cuando ella y Hermione empiezan con la trenza, llaman a la puerta. Mi madre entra con una gran sonrisa. **(Viste de forma muy elegante y lleva el collar de perlas y zafiros que le regalé en Navidades.)**

-Draco.

Se acerca para abrazarme con cuidado de no interrumpir el trabajo de las Diosas.

-Madre. ¿Y padre?

-Está hablando con Harry en el pasillo. Tu tía Andrómeda llegará pronto con Teddy, han tenido una pequeña emergencia.

-Bien. Estás preciosa.

-Soy la madre del Señor de los Cielos, debo estarlo. Además es la boda de mi único hijo. ¿Y el anillo?-se lo muestro con un gesto elegante que he heredado de ella-. Es precioso. Harry sabe elegir bien.

 **(Hermione y Carina ya llevan la mitad de la trenza. Me miro en el espejo para ver cómo va.)**

Mi padre entra entonces y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

-¿De qué has hablado con Harry?

-¿Ni un hola? Te eduqué mejor, joven.

-No hay hola que valga cuando es muy probable que hayas amenazado a mi futuro marido.

-Solo le he dado algunas indicaciones para que te trate lo mejor que pueda.

-Con Draco como marido, yo me preocuparía más de Harry, señor Malfoy.

Sonrío con suficiencia y detrás mía las Diosas se ríen a carcajadas. Mi madre también se ríe, más ligeramente. Es entonces cuando Teddy y tía Drómeda entran por la puerta. Mi primo se lanza hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Primo Daco!

Me abraza con fuerza. **(Menos mal que las Diosas ya están terminando con la trenza.)**

-Hola, Teddy.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Vas a casarte con Harry y ser el rey del mundo?

-Algo así.

Teddy me sonríe brillantemente. Un mano en mi hombro hace que me gire.

-La trenza ya está. Ahora vístete, tienes la ropa detrás de la separación-mira al Dios que había estado leyendo en el sofá-. Shaun, ve a buscar la capa, debe estar en la lavandería, la llevé a que le quitaran las arrugas.

El Dios de la Historia suspira y cierra el libro, dejándolo en el sofá para levantarse. Nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez. Él sale de la habitación y yo me meto detrás del biombo de madera con motivos abstractos que me cubre por completo.

Miro la ropa con un ojo crítico. **(Es más simple de lo que esperaba: unos pantalones grises con una camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco gris oscuro.)** Me visto rápidamente y salgo. Entre Hermione y Carina me ponen los gemelos de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes.

Miro a mis padres y tía. Las dos hermanas tienen los ojos llorosos y mi padre parece orgulloso de mí. Shaun entra con una preciosa capa de terciopelo blanco con los hombros y los bordes cubiertos de armiño. Entre él y mi padre me la ponen por encima y es mi padre quien cierra el broche de oro negro con una esmeralda y un zafiro.

Después todos me miran con admiración. Yo me giro hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo para verme. **(Ese no puedo ser yo. Él tiene una belleza eterea y pura, vestido de colores claros y una gran capa por detrás. Giro la cabeza para ver el inicio de la trenza y la siento deslizarse sobre la capa.)** Respiro hondo y levanto la barbilla, entrelazando las manos frente a mí. El anillo brilla con fuerza.

-Estás perfecto, como un verdadero Señor de los Cielos.

Miro a Hermione a través del espejo.

-Bueno, mi querida Diosa de la Sabiduría, yo _soy_ el Señor de los Cielos.

Los Dioses presentes sonríen. Alguien llama a la puerta y Desmond se asoma.

-Venía a avisar de que deberíais estar yendo hacia la Sala del Trono, ya vamos con retraso.

Carina chasquea sus dedos y todos los Dioses aparecen vestidos con ropa de gala. **(Esmóquin gris para Desmond y Shaun y unos preciosos vestidos para Hermione y ella.)**

-Todos listos. ¿Falta algo?

-Sí, pero es algo de último minuto-el Dios del Alcohol mira a Teddy-. ¿Quieres llevar la corona, Teddy?

-¿Yo?

-Harry cree que te gustaría.

-¡Sí!

Todos reímos ante el entusiasmo del niño.

Entonces respiro hondo y camino hacia la puerta con un paso firme. **(** **Pronto seré el Señor de los Cielos, de mí dependerá el camino que tome el mundo en un futuro.** **)**

Bajamos las escaleras y veo a Harry allí abajo. Él me mira con sus ojos verdes y arquea una ceja sorprendido antes de sonreír con dulzura. Viste completamente de negro, con botas, pantalones largos y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada bajo una armadura de titanio ennegrecido. Sus espadas están colgando en el lado izquierdo del cinturón, la de doble filo más baja que la de estilo oriental. Una capa de piel negra está doblada cuidadosamente sobre una silla.

Me acerco y él besa una de mis manos con un anticuado gesto caballeresco medieval.

-Mi Señor.

-Mi Guardián.

Nos sonreímos.

-Bien, ya tendréis tiempo para todo eso _después_ de la boda. Ahora dentro. Harry tienes que estar en tu sitio, preparado para la coronación. Teddy está adorable con la corona de vides.

Miro a mi primo sorprendido para verle con una corona de hojas de vid sobre el pelo a rayas negras y plateadas. **(Qué recuerdos...)**

-Eso ha sido idea de Ron. Nos vemos junto al trono, Draco.

Le miro justo a tiempo para verle hecharse la capa sobre los hombros y cerrar el broche de plata con un diamante gris y un zafiro. **(Fui yo quien le regaló ese broche, para que nos recordara a ambos, a Draconis y a mí. Del mismo modo él me regaló el que llevo yo, para que yo no olvidara que una vez fui él.)**

Entra en la sala del trono y el resto también se dirigen a sus lugares. Yo respiro hondo y fijo la mirada en el apuesto hombre de negro junto al gran trono de madera de palisandro con detalles incrustados de oro y plata. Él también me observa. Espero a que Teddy salga delante mía con la corona del Señor de los Cielos en un cojín de terciopelo rojo. Cuando llega y se sienta en los escalones que suben a la plataforma del trono, soy yo el que sale.

Siento las miradas de todos los presentes mientras camino por la alfombra del centro. Me detengo frente a los escalones, miro a los ojos esmeraldas y ellos me dan la fuerza suficiente para subirlos y darme la vuelta frente al trono.

Hay un silencio reverente en toda la sala. Cuando Harry habla, su voz profunda y oscura resuena en todos los rincones.

Mi Guardián da unos pasos hacia delante y se cruza de brazos en una posición amenazante **(pero bastante suave para él.)**

-Hoy, la era de las guerras ha terminado. Hoy, el mundo volverá al cauce que le fue descrito hace milenios. Hoy coronaremos a un nuevo Señor de los Cielos.

»Hace siglos, el Predecesor, en su lecho de muerte, pronunció la profecía que hoy nos ha reunido aquí. Gracias a ella supe que Draco Malfoy, la persona que está frente a nosotros, era la encarnación mortal del Predecesor.

»Por ella supe que intentar desangrarle en el baño en sexto curso y salvarle del Fuego Maldito durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, eran mis pistas para encontrarle.

»Por ella supe reconocer las otras pistas y pude dejar ir las cadenas que me ataban a mi anterior vida, a la vida que llevaba antes de encerrarme en la Sala de Vigilancia.

»Gracias a ella conocí a la persona más maravillosa que existe y que existirá y ahora esa persona guiará al mundo a un destino mejor, con nuestra ayuda y compromiso.

»¿Hay alguien que se considere mejor para ser el Señor o la Señora de los Cielos?

El silencio sigue en pie. Veo a mi madre y mi tía enjuagarse las lágrimas. **(Últimamente están muy emotivas.)**

Harry hace un gesto para que Teddy se acerque a él. Coge el aro con dos ramas de vid entrelazadas, una de oro y la otra de plata.

-Arrodíllate.

Yo me arrodillo, lanzándole una mirada que le hace sonreír oscuramente. **(Espero que nadie se haya fijado.)**

Se sitúa a mi lado y empieza a preguntarme lo mismo que ya hizo una vez, bajo las ramas desnudas de unos álamos.

-Draco Malfoy, eres la encarnación mortal del Predecesor y eso te convierte en el futuro Señor de los Cielos. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el cargo y todo lo que conlleva?

Contesto como en aquel entonces.

-Yo, Draco Malfoy, acepto el cargo de Señor de Cielos y todo lo que conlleva.

-¿Aceptas dirigir el mundo para que vuelva a ser como fue hace siglos?

-Acepto dirigir el mundo para que vuelva a ser como fue hace siglos.

-¿Aceptas seguir siempre las leyes naturales del mundo y jamás incumplirlas?

-Acepto seguir las leyes naturales y jamás incumplirlas.

-Entonces yo, Harry Potter, encarnación mortal del Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá y Creador del Mundo, te entrego a ti, Draco Malfoy, encarnación mortal del Señor de los Cielos, los poderes del Predecesor que he conservado en mi corazón desde su muerte. Que la noche descienda sobre la tierra para que una vez más la luz pueda vencer de nuevo, como siempre lo ha hecho. Que la luz brille con fuerza, iluminando los corazones ensombrecidos por el odio y la codicia.

Coloca la diadema sobre mi frente y me levanto con la barbilla en alto. Los aplausos se expanden como la pólvora. **(Mi madre ya no puede más y solloza en el hombro de mi padre.)**

Levanto las manos y poco a poco todos se calman.

-Mi coronación no será la única hoy. Hace tiempo decidí entregar un título mayor a alguien que renunció al suyo al inicio de los tiempos. Yo, como Señor de los Cielos, quiero nombrar a Harry Potter el Señor de las Tinieblas para que dirija el mundo junto a mí, como siempre debió hacer. ¿Hay alguien que se considere mejor para el cargo?

Mi declaración sorprende a todos, pero nadie protesta. Yo miro a Harry a mi lado. Esta vez soy yo quien le dice que se arrodille. Él lo hace y baja la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

 **(Ahora me toca a mí hacerle las preguntas.)**

-Harry Potter, eres la encarnación mortal del Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá y el Creador del Mundo. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el cargo de Señor de las Tinieblas y todo lo que conlleva?

-Yo, Harry Potter, acepto el cargo de Señor de las Tinieblas y todo lo que conlleva.

-¿Aceptas dirigir el mundo a mi lado para que vuelva a ser como fue hace siglos?

-Acepto dirigir el mundo a tu lado para que vuelva a ser como fue hace siglos.

-¿Aceptas seguir siempre las leyes naturales del mundo y jamás incumplirlas?

-Acepto seguir las leyes naturales del mundo y jamás incumplirlas.

-Entonces yo, Draco Malfoy, Señor de los Cielos, te entrego a ti, Harry Potter, Guardián del Señor de los Cielos y de la Ciudad del Más Allá y Creador del Mundo, el cargo de Señor de las Tinieblas. Que el día descienda sobre la tierra para que una vez más la oscuridad se extienda como siempre lo ha hecho. Que la oscuridad mantenga su fuerza, oscureciendo los corazones brillantes por el amor y la generosidad.

Coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza y una esmeralda aparece en su frente, con un aro de hierro negro que rodea su cabeza como mi propia corona. Levanta la mirada y me sonríe antes de levantarse y cuadrar los hombros. **(Sus ojos esmeraldas brillan todavía más con la piedra en su frente.)**

Más aplausos resuenan en la sala. Yo me siento en el trono y Harry coloca una mano en mi hombro. Todos los presentes se inclinan ante nosotros.

Mi Guardián y yo nos miramos con amor y él se inclina para besarme.

 **(Sí, definitivamente todo esto ha sido una buena opción.)**

* * *

Salgo al balcón para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Las estrellas brillan con fuerza y la luna está en lo alto. **(Después de la doble coronación nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla, pero que hizo que incluso mi padre llorara un poco. La fiesta sigue en pleno auge desde que inició a la hora de almuerzo.)**

Miro la alianza de bodas junto al anillo de compromiso. Todavía no me lo creo.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodean la cintura.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En ti, en nosotros, en nuestro futuro.

-Tenemos el resto de la inmortalidad para pensar en eso. Ahora céntrate en el presente y en el futuro cercano. Hay que coger un vuelo al amanecer.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás. Shiro me ha ha ayudado con los destinos.

-¿Destinos en plural?

-Por supuesto, el Dios de los Viajes tenía muchas ideas y no podía rechazar ninguna. Estaremos en casi todo el mundo. Aunque si quieres podemos cambiar sobre la marcha.

-Lo que tengas pensado estará bien-me giro ligeramente para besarle la mejilla-. Aunque me preocupa dónde viviremos. Tú tienes tu trabajo de escritor y yo el de pocionista.

-Bueno, yo puedo trabajar desde casa. Así tú no pierdes el trabajo.

-Tampoco creo que deba seguir ahora que soy el Señor de los Cielos.

-Créeme, te aburrirás mucho. Si no quieres seguir de pocionista... puedes estudiar algo.

Pienso un poco.

-Siempre quise estudiar química. Es como pociones, pero a lo _muggle_.

Harry me besa el cuello. Yo cierro los ojos y me recuesto contra él. **(Esto es la verdadera felicidad.)**

Andrómeda se acerca a nosotros con un Teddy bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

-Creo que voy a acostarlo ya, es muy tarde para él.

Mi marido **(eso suena genial)** y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

-Trae aquí, nosotros también queremos irnos pronto, mañana hay que madrugar.

-¿De verdad no os molesta?

-Para nada, somos su familia.

Teddy se abraza al cuello de Harry cuando le coge en brazos. Tía Drómeda sonríe.

-Gracias-una mirada pícara se asoma a sus ojos-. No os durmáis demasiado tarde. Mañana teneis que madrugar.

La risa de Harry resuena en el vestíbulo hasta que le golpeo con fuerza. Entonces suelta un quejido de dolor.

-Has aguantado más, Potter. Un golpe no es nada.

Entramos en la habitación asignada a Teddy **(una decorada especialmente para él con peluches** **y las paredes con vinilos de dinosaurios.** **)**

Le cambiamos rápidamente y le metemos en la cama.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento, padino?

La voz somnolienta de Teddy hace que yo me siente en la cama de nuevo y Harry se arrodille a su lado.

-Solo conozco uno que pueda gustarte.

-No me importa.

Harry le revuelve el pelo castaño oscuro **(el color que tiene cuando está a punto de dormirse.)**

»Hace mucho tiempo la noche era más oscura que ahora: no había farolas en las calles, las casas no dejaban ver su luz y el cielo era un gran manto oscuro sin estrellas. Lo único que calmaba el espíritu de las personas eran las dos lunas que ocupaban su lugar en lo más alto del cosmos: una era pequeña y adorable, la otra grande y brillante.

»Pero siempre hay un problema. La pequeña tenía envidia de la mayor, que eclipsaba su brillo con sus reflejos diamantinos. Durante muchos años la pequeña se levantaba por el horizonte, esperando ser reconocida, pero siempre se ocultaba odiando cada vez más a la mayor.

»Hasta que una noche se cansó. La pequeña atacó a la mayor y la destrozó en miles de pedazos. Ahora por fin era su momento de brillar.

»Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había acabado con lo único que le hacía compañía en las noches. Sintió la culpabilidad como nunca antes.

»De algún modo, el Viento escuchó sus sollozos de arrepentimiento y se acercó para ver lo que pasaba. Cuando vió la situación esparció los pequeños trocitos de la luna mayor por todo el cielo.

»La luna pequeña dejó de llorar y vio que la mayor ahora se había convertido en millones de estrellas y le prometió dejarle el cielo para ella sola, para que brillara como lo hacía antes.

»Por eso la luna que vemos se va haciendo cada noche más pequeña, para dejar que la luna que antes nos iluminaba vuelva a hacerlo.

Cuando termina la historia Teddy está completamente dormido y roncando un poco. Yo sonrío y me inclino para besarle la frente. Harry también lo hace y salimos de la habitación. Soy yo quien se abraza a él.

-No sabía que podías contar historias.

-Solo para Teddy y para ti si quieres.

En un movimiento rápido me coge como un saco de patatas. Suelto un grito agudo y me sujeto a su cintura. **(Ya que estoy le pateo un poco, para fastidiar.)**

Con un paso rápido llegamos a nuestra habitación y cierra la puerta con el pie antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama. Yo le fulmino con la mirada.

-No, mi Señor, no vas a escapar, esta noche me pertenece. Me he cansado de tus huidas.

Nos miramos a los ojos y yo le atraigo en un beso profundo que inicia la primera de las que serán muchas noches despiertos.

* * *

Antes de nada, el cuento es propiedad de una amiga que me lo ha dejado en préstamo. Es la misma amiga a la que le pido consejo cuando me quedo atascada. **(Que suele ser a menudo.)**

Por otro lado, quiero vuestras opiniones de todo lo posible sobre el capítulo y destinos para el viaje de novios. **(Tengo una escena en mente, pero no sé dónde más pueden ir.)**

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	15. Viaje de novios

Me despierto con el sonido de las teclas de un ordenador. Me estiro perezosamente y bostezo. Luego me giro hacia los ventanales y abro los ojos para ver Roma. La cúpula del Vaticano se destaca en el horizonte, gobernando la ciudad con su esplendor. Unas nubes de colores rosas y dorados se deslizan suavemente sobre el horizonte. El sol ilumina con timidez la hermosa ciudad, capital del antiguo Imperio Romano.

Pero definitivamente la mejor vista de la que puedo disfrutar es la de mi marido sentado junto a la mesa de caoba, escribiendo en su portátil completamente desnudo. Sus hombros anchos tienen varios arañazos paralelos y una gran marca morada destaca en su cuello. Más arañazos marcan su espalda. Sonrío al recordar cómo los hice. **(¿Quién diría que iba a ser tan... placentero marcarle con mis propias uñas?)**

Pero por supuesto lo mejor fue lo que ocurrió mucho antes de llegar a esta habitación.

 _La música electrónica resuena en mis huesos. La penumbra de la pista de baile es el lugar perfecto para seducir. Me muevo siguiendo el ritmo y siendo las miradas de todos a mi alrededor, especialmente una verde que incendia mis venas._

 _Lanzo una mirada hacia su dirección y le veo arquear una ceja mientras bebe tranquilamente. Sonrío aceptando el reto. **(¿Quién puede resistir más sin acercarse al otro?)**_

 _Me giro de nuevo y sigo bailando con todo lo que tengo. La canción cambia a una con un ritmo más lento. **(Perfecta para mi objetivo.)**_

 _Deslizo mis manos por mi cuello hasta enredarlas con mi pelo. Sonrío y muevo las caderas. Un par de hombre se acercan a mí, pero me escapo con habilidad. Lanzo una mirada hacia donde está mi marido y me sorprendo cuando no lo veo. Una mano se desliza en mi cintura y voy a apartarme cuando siento la chispa que salta cuando Harry me toca. Me giro, me acerca a sí mismo, le sonrío y paso un brazo tras su cuello._

 _-Gano yo, mi Guardián._

 _-Tú siempre ganarás, mi Señor. Yo me encargaré de que lo hagas._

 _Tiro de su pelo para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído._

 _-Para eso existes, Creador._

 _Su risa profunda resuena en su pecho. Sus brazos son posesivos y su mirada oscura me hace muchas promesas **(la mayoría tienen que ver con la noche, la luz de las velas, una fina tira de seda y muchísimo placer.)**_

 _-Estoy tentado de reducir nuestra velada fuera de la habitación. No me gusta que miren lo que es mío._

 _-¿Crees que a mí me gusta que salgas con esa ropa?_

 _Agarro su camisa negra ajustada de manga corta **(que por supuesto tiene medio desabrochada por el calor aquí dentro.)** Los pantalones de cuero también son un añadido importante a su indumentaria completamente seductora._

 _-Podemos irnos ya si estás tan molesto. Personalmente, no me opongo._

 _Le sonrío y asiento ligeramente. Antes de darme cuenta estamos fuera del local y Harry nos aparece cerca del hotel. Con pasos rápidos entramos en el edificio y subimos por el ascensor. En cuanto entramos en la habitación soy yo quien le empuja contra la puerta y le araño el brazo con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _Él arquea una ceja._

 _-¿De repente te has convertido en un gato?_

 _-No especialmente, pero sé que vas a dejar muchas marcas y quiero dejar las mías._

 _Con un gruñido empezamos una nueva noche despiertos._

Salgo de mis pensamientos con una gran sonrisa, me levanto y me acerco a él. Sus ojos esmeraldas sin las gafas **(hace tiempo descubrí que eran solo de adorno, por lo menos desde que se convirtió en el Guardián)** brillan con amor. Desliza una mano por mi cintura y me atrae para sentarme en su regazo. Nos besamos lentamente, un simple beso de buenos días.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Perfectamente, aunque me habría gustado despertarme a tu lado.

-Lo siento, estoy terminando el capítulo. Mi editor me ha dado el doble de tiempo para terminar el libro, dice que es su regalo de bodas para nosotros.

Suelto una carcajada.

-Solo a tu editor se le ocurriría darnos como regalo de boda un aplazamiento de la publicación. ¿No puedes hacerlo más tarde?

-Es mejor escribir por la mañana, así tengo mucho más tiempo para ti.

Le sonrío y acaricio su cuello con el dorso de los dedos.

-¿Y no tienes tiempo ahora?

Su mirada parece calcular algo. El final cierra la tapa del portátil.

-Tienes razón, puede esperar un poco más.

Sus dedos bailan en mi espalda y me producen escalofríos en el mejor sentido. **(Sí, tener a un marido como Harry nunca será aburrido.)**

* * *

Estamos desayunando en una cafetería cercana, preparados para lo que sea que Harry piensa hacer. Él tiene un _macchiato scuro_ con un par de _ciambelle al cioccolato_ y yo un _viennese_ con un _cornetto_ de crema pastelera. Bebo un sorbo de mi café y escucho la risa de Harry. Le miro curioso.

-Tienes un bigote de nata.

Me limpio rápidamente y le pateo bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Haremos un poco de turismo.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de Roma?

Se acerca hacia mí y arquea una ceja con una sonrisa seductora.

-Somos magos, mi Señor, y te recuerdo que yo observé todo el ascenso y la caída del Imperio Romano.

-Eso fue hace siglos.

-Las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Y puedo recitarte todos los nombres de los emperadores romanos, si quieres.

Me río divertido y empujo su frente para que vuelva a sentarse. Él se recuesta en la silla con una gran sonrisa y bebe un trago de su café. **(Momentos tranquilos como este se están haciendo cada vez más comunes entre nosotros. No me importaría acostumbrarme.)**

* * *

Mi móvil **(que Harry me regaló para la boda)** empieza a sonar. Harry gruñe algo incomprensible y se esconde bajo la almohada. Yo estiro la mano para cogerlo y respondo.

-¿Diga?

- _Draco, menos mal que contestas. ¿Harry está despierto?_

-Hermione, eres la Diosa de la Inteligencia, deberías saber que en Tokio son las tres de la mañana.

- _Hay una emergencia. Lemory acaba de comunicarnos que va a renunciar a su puesto de Diosa de la Adivinación._

Eso me despierta por completo. **(¿Qué ha dicho?)**

Me siento y enciendo la luz de la mesita de noche. Pateo a Harry para que se despierte y cuando no lo hace le envío al suelo con un golpe sordo. Su mirada verde me fulmina y yo se la devuelvo con un gesto grosero.

-¿Eso puede hacerse?

- _Por eso llamo, nunca antes en la historia ha pasado y queríamos preguntarle al Creador._

Harry bosteza y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿El qué?

-Lemory quiere renunciar a su cargo de Diosa. ¿Es posible?

-Claro. La verdad es que ya me estaba preguntando cuándo lo dejaría.

- _¿Qué ha dicho?_

Pongo el manos libres y Harry sigue con su explicación.

-Desde que os despertásteis he sentido una alteración en el equilibrio del mundo. Solo cuando Luna Lovegood dijo que veía mi aura supe lo que eso significaba. Lo tenía previsto cuando creé a los Dioses junto al Predecesor. Dile a Lemory que es ella quien tiene que avisar a Luna y ambas se tienen que preparar en... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Lemory sabe lo que hacer. Tienen una semana. Para entonces estaremos en Londres otra vez y yo habré tenido tiempo de improvisar la ceremonia junto a Draco.

- _¿Improvisar? ¡Harry! ¡Eres el Creador, no puedes implemente improvisar una ceremonia super importante! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!_

Harry bosteza y se rasca la nuca con una mueca molesta.

-Sí, Hermione, te estoy escuchando. Pero son las tres de la mañana y llevamos como media hora de sueño así que perdóname si no puedo tomarte en serio. Buenas noches.

Hermione empieza a gritarle algo que no entiendo porque Harry se inclina sobre mí para alcanzar el móvil. Cuelga y me mira desde arriba. **(De algún modo estoy tumbado de nuevo y él tiene las dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.)**

-Deberías ser más responsable con tu posición, Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Y tú deberías controlarme más, Señor de los Cielos.

Tiro de su flequillo para besarle. El resto de la noche es un borrón de gemidos y susurros apasionados.

* * *

Suspiro otra vez. Harry levanta la mirada de su libro. **(Debe estar cansado de oírme.)**

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Baja la mirada de nuevo a las runas y frunce el ceño.

-No quiero que esto acabe. Solos tú y yo con todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que acabe. Pero hay que volver a la realidad-me mira con una sonrisa oscura-. Y te aseguro que siempre habrá tiempo para los dos.

Trago saliva nervioso. **(Aunque adoro esa mirada con promesas.)**

Por los altavoces anuncian nuestro vuelo y cogemos las maletas para embarcar. Las personas no pueden apartar la mirada de nosotros. **(Por supuesto. Yo mismo elegí la ropa de Harry para que dejara de hacer el ridículo con su estúpido sentido de la moda.** **Aunque tengo que reconocer que la chaqueta de cuero negra le queda genial.** **)** Lleva unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa negra bajo un jersey de hilo rojo y un chaquetón café con los bordes de la capucha de pelo blanco. **(La marca de su cuello sigue ahí, ya que él se negó a que yo la quitara.)**

Yo, por mi parte, llevo un jersey blanco sobre una simple camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones claros. Para abrigarme más, elegí una chaqueta negra y el pañuelo gris perla que me regaló hace tanto.

Entregamos las tarjetas de embarque en el mostrador y entramos para encontrar nuestros asientos. Harry pone las maletas en su sitio y se sienta a mi lado. Coge mi mano y me besa el dorso.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Londres nos pasaremos a ver a los Weasley para almorzar y luego a tus padres para cenar.

-¿Por qué en ese orden?

-Créeme, vas a necesitar a tus padres después de comer con los Weasley.

-¿Y por qué tengo que comer con ellos? No les caigo bien.

-Porque son la familia de uno de tus Dioses y tienes que ser educado, mi Señor.

Hago una mueca molesta. Él sonríe, vuelve a besarme la mano y luego mi mejilla. **(Es realmente adorable a veces.)**

Cuando todos embarcan el avión despega e inicia su viaje de varias horas desde Nueva York hacia Londres. **(Hemos estado un par de días en su piso, para que yo sea quien decida dónde vivir.)**

Pronto Harry vuelve a leer las runas que él mismo ha escrito y saca un bolígrafo para corregir algo. Yo me pongo a escuchar música con el móvil. En algún momento alrededor de las diez empiezo a bostezar y Harry me obliga a recostarme en él para dormir, mientras él sigue trabajando. Incluso me da un antifaz para que no me moleste la luz.

Yo me duermo con el sonido de la música, su olor masculino y su calidez.

* * *

Bostezo, me quito el antifaz y veo que sigo recostado en mi marido, pero tengo su abrigo por encima. Él también está dormido, con al boca entreabierta y roncando ligeramente.

Una azafata se acerca para ver si quiero algo.

-Todavía no, gracias. Quizás más tarde, cuando mi _marido_ se despierte.

Veo el brillo de decepción en sus ojos, pero su sonrisa sigue ahí. **(Como si me dijera "por poco tiempo.")**

Se marcha y yo cojo el libro de Harry para revisar lo que está haciendo. **(** **Parece que está escribiendo su discurso para la ceremonia** **de Lemony** **.)**

-¿Entretenido?

Me sobresalto con la voz de Harry. Mi primera reacción es golpearle el estómago. Él suelta un gemido de dolor y se inclina hacia delante.

Me mira a través del flequillo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-No me asustes, Potter.

-Bien, bien...

Vuelve a sentarse correctamente y me quita el libro con un beso en la sien. Yo vuelvo a recostarme contra él. **(Pronto volveremos a casa, pero mi hogar estará en cualquier lugar donde esté Harry.)**

* * *

Observo a la mujer pelirroja abrazar a Harry con cariño. Otros cuantos pelirrojos sonríen y le saludan.

Por fin la mujer me mira seria. Yo me estremezco involuntariamente. **(Veo a una madre, pero también a la persona que acabó con tía Bellatrix.)**

Definitivamente sonríe y me abraza también.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Draco.

La abrazo también.

-Gracias.

-Pero vamos a tener que hacer algo con esos brazos tan delgados, ¿mh?

Yo consigo sonreír y Harry ríe.

-Más bien habría que cortarle las uñas.

Por supuesto le golpeo con fuerza. Él hace una mueca y se aleja prudentemente. **(Idiota.)**

-¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy estaría aquí por su propia voluntad?

Me giro hacia Ron que me entrega una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Quienquiera que apostara por ello acaba de ganar una fortuna.

-¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?

-Bastante entretenido. Roma, Tokio y Nueva York. Aunque no hemos mucho turismo.

-Vale, para ahí, no necesito esa información.

Le sonrío inocente y bebo un poco de la cerveza. **(Es la verdad, tenemos que volver para visitar los monumentos. Prácticamente estuvimos encerrados en la habitación.)**

Unos pasos rápidos bajan la escalera y una mujer más joven con una larga melena roja salta sobre mi marido, que está hablando con otro de los hermanos Weasley.

-¡Harry!

La voz demasiado aguda de Ginevra Weasley llama la atención de todos. Harry hace una mueca de dolor. **(Ahora que lo pienso tiene un arañazo especialmente profundo justo donde ella está apretando el brazo.)**

-Hola, Ginny.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo de compras mañana?

-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Y el fin de semana?

-Ginny, te lo dejaré claro. Lo nuestro terminó. No voy a ir de compras contigo. Y ahora que estoy casado no voy a tener tanto tiempo como antes. Asçi que, si me disculpas...

Se suelta con cuidado de ella y sale al jardín. Solo entonces Ginevra me fulmina con la mirada.

-Es culpa tuya, Malfoy. Si no hubieras aparecido, Harry seguiría buscando al Señor de los Cielos y estaría conmigo.

Miro a Ron para que vaya a vigilar a Harry. **(Podría hacer cualquier cosa, como destruir el mundo.)** Él asiente y sale. Vuelvo a mirar a Ginevra.

-En realidad creo que si no me hubiera encontrado cuando lo hizo el mundo no existiría. La Conjunción de los Opuestos habría arrasado con todo.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de mentir!

-Es cierto, Ginny. Draco, como el Señor de los Cielos, es necesario para la supervivencia del mundo, todos los magos de sangre pura lo sabemos. Si antes de este año Draco no hubiera aceptado su lugar, todo habría sido arrasado.

-¿Por qué él? ¡Es un _mortífago_!

Se hace el silencio después de esa palabra. Yo dejo la jarra en la mesa con cuidado **(la mano me tiembla violentamente.)** Hermione se pone a mi lado y levanta la barbilla.

-Ginny, por favor, olvídate de Harry, renuncia a él. Nunca podrás estar con él. Tú envejecerás y morirás mientras que nuestro Guardián se mantendrá joven durante el resto de la eternidad. Lo mejor para él es enamorarse de otro inmortal, como nuestro Señor.

Ella se cruza de brazos y sacude el pelo rojo.

-Bobadas. Un hombre no puede darle un hijo y sé que Harry quiere una familia propia.

-Existe la adopción, Ginny. Y cualquiera de las Diosas solteras estará encantada de darles un hijo si es absolutamente necesario.

Ginevra intenta volver a replicar, pero su madre le obliga a guardar silencio. Luego la mujer me sonríe.

-¿Por qué no vas a por Harry y Ron y empezamos a comer?

Asiento y salgo. Pero vuelvo a detenerme cuando les escucho hablar junto a la verja blanca.

-Es tu decisión, Ron, no te obligamos a nada.

-Lo sé-el Dios suspira pesadamente-. Ginny es mi hermana, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y jefe. Es una decisión difícil.

-Sabrás elegir. Siempre lo has hecho.

Me adelanto cuando parecen que han terminado de hablar y les digo que entren para comer. Harry me abraza y me besa mientras Ron entra para dejarnos unos momentos a solas.

Yo paso la mano por los arañazos del brazo.

-Hey, estoy bien. No duele tanto.

-Ya sé lo que querías decir con que era mejor venir aquí.

-Sí, pero no pensé que Ginny se pondría así.

Le miro a los ojos y sonrío alegremente.

-No importa. Vamos a comer.

* * *

Nos aparecemos frente a la puerta de la mansión. **(Realmente ha sido una tarde agotadora. Entre las bromas de George y las miradas de Ginevra no he podido bajar la guardia.)**

Entramos y al instante Teddy se lanza hacia nosotros. Harry le coge en brazos y **(ya que está en ello)** a mí también. Por supuesto le golpeo con la rodilla en el estómago. Él lanza un gruñido de dolor, pero aun así camina hacia el salón para saludar a todos.

Cuando mi madre deja caer su taza de té sonrío y la saludo desde mi lugar sobre el hombro de mi marido.

-¡Draco!

-Culpa al Guardián. Siempre es culpa suya.

Al final todos se lanzan a reír y Harry me deja en uno de los sillones junto a Teddy.

-¿Cómo ha ido el almuerzo?

-Agotador. Pero ha sido entretenido. Charlie me ha estado enseñando los tipos de dragones con los que trabaja y voy a ir de compras con Fleur y Hermione el domingo.

-¿Fleur?

-La competidora del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Parece que se casó con Bill poco antes de séptimo.

-¿La chica _veela_? Vaya.

-Os hemos traído algunas cosas del viaje-miro a mi marido, que está recostado en el respaldo del sofá. Él se inclina para besarme la frente y yo sonrío-. ¿Lo traes todo, mi Guardián?

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo, mi Señor. Ahora vuelvo.

Le revuelve el pelo a Teddy y sale de la habitación. **(El hechizo de invocación necesita espacio.)** Enseguida vuelve con una mochila con un encanto de expansión indetectable. La deja a mi lado y abre la cremallera para empezar a sacar cosas.

Lo primero es una botella de Bruno Giacosa Collina Rionda Barolo DOCG, cosecha del 67, para mi padre. Él la recibe sorprendido. **(Elegí bien, sé que le encantan los vinos.)**

-Este es un vino muy caro.

-Lo sabemos. Compramos media docena. Seguramente llegue a finales de la semana.

-Gracias, Harry.

Luego saca una miniatura de la Pagoda de Songyue, un hermoso templo budista del siglo VI d.C. para tía Drómeda. **(Sé que le interesan mucho las otras culturas.)**

-Es también una caja fuerte con un hechizo de expansión indetectable, para que protejas lo que necesites de este trasto.

Teddy le saca la lengua y Harry le imita. Todos sonreímos.

-Gracias, me será muy útil.

Esta vez soy yo quien saca el regalo de mi madre: una primera edición traducida del _Ars Notoria_ , un antiguo libro de magia para mejorar la memoria y el aprendizaje. Está bellamente ilustrado con miniaturas de la época.

-Sé que lo estabas buscando desde hace tiempo, madre.

-Oh, Draco, es precioso. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Te sorprenderías la de contactos que tiene Harry en Nueva York. Es prácticamente una red de influencias que se extiende hasta los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad.

Los tres miran asombrados a mi marido. **(Exactamente como yo hice cuando empecé a conocer a una persona tras otra y tras otra.)** Él se encoge de hombros indiferente.

-Soy un escritor famoso en el mundo _muggle_ y un héroe en el mágico. Las conexiones vienen de serie.

Me río a carcajadas. Los otros tres adultos me miran sin poder creer lo que ven. Teddy cambia el color de su pelo a rubio oro. Harry me sonríe.

 **(Sí, definitivamente me espera una vida para nada aburrida.)**

* * *

Observo a las dos mujeres arrodilladas frente a mí. Las dos tienen el pelo blanco puro, los ojos azules ausentes y la piel pálida. Para la ceremonia se han vestido con túnicas grises **(Lemory, para representar el final de su reinado como Diosa)** y blancas **(Luna, para representar el inicio de su gobierno como Diosa.)**

La mano de Harry apoyada en mi hombro me tranquiliza. Ambos vestimos con nuestros trajes de gala. Harry con su armadura de titanio ennegrecido y la capa de piel negra sobre una camiseta de tirantes negra, pantalones largos negros y botas de combate negras. La espada occidental la sujeta a la espalda con un cinturón triangular alrededor del pecho y la oriental cuelga de su cadera izquierda. Por supuesto su corona de hierro negro y esmeralda descansa en su frente. **(Parece el Señor de las Tinieblas que es.)**

Yo, por mi parte, llevo pantalones grises, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco gris oscuro. Por supuesto la capa blanca sobre los hombros y mi corona de vides entrelazadas.

Respiro hondo y hablo con una voz fuerte y clara.

-Lemory, Diosa de la Adivinación, has manifestado tu deseo de dejar tu puesto y pasar a ser una con la naturaleza. ¿Es eso correcto?

-Sí, Señor.

-¿Y has elegido a tu reemplazo?

-He elegido a Luna Lovegood como mi reemplazo.

-¿Y tú, Luna, aceptas el lugar que se te otorga?

-Acepto el lugar que me otorgan.

-¿Conoces todas las funciones que tienes que llevar a cabo?

-La actual Diosa de la Adivinación me ha informado de todo y ha respondido a mis preguntas.

Asiento conforme y Harry se adelanta un paso.

-El mundo fue creado para cambiar. Por eso mismo la transición del poder de la actual Diosa Lemory a la futura Diosa Luna es tan natural como respirar. Es parte de nosotros. Yo, como Creador del Mundo y consorte del Señor de los Cielos, llevaré a cabo esta ceremonia si nadie se opone a ella.

Observa a todos y vuelve a mirar a las dos mujeres frente a nosotros.

Camina hasta ellas con pasos medidos y extiende las manos hacia ellas. Hilos de luz azul pálido empiezan a envolver a Lemory hasta que solo se ve una pantalla de luz. Con un suspiro esos hilos empiezan a trasladarse hacia Luna, formando dos cúpulas de luz conectadas por un fino cable ondulante.

Poco a poco, la esfera de Lemory va desapareciendo, revelando un lugar vacío donde antes estaba la mujer.

-Que la memoria de todos los presentes te guarde. Adiós, Lemory, viaja por el mundo como siempre quisiste, libre como el viento.

La esfera de Luna brilla con intensidad y desaparece repentinamente. **(** **La nueva Diosa de la Adivinación ha nacido.** **)** Yo vuelvo a hablar.

-Levanta, Luna, Diosa de la Adivinación, y encuéntrate con tus hermanos y hermanas.

Ella se levanta, nos hace una ligera reverencia y se da media vuelta para recibir los aplausos de todos los Dioses.

Harry regresa a mi lado y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran siento la alegría por mi nueva familia. Por una familia que ha esperado por mí, con la esperanza de mi llegada. **(No podría pedir nada mejor.)**

* * *

Estoy teniendo unas semanas de locos, así que disculpadme por el retraso de este capítulo. Para compensar un poco he intentado que sea lo más largo posible. Espero que os guste.

La historia puede parecer terminada, pero no lo está. Seguiré subiendo capítulos de la vida después de la boda y la Conjunción de los Opuestos e intentando responder a las preguntas que os hagais, así que dejádmelas en los reviews y veré lo que puedo hacer.

En otro orden de cosas, es posible que no pueda actualizar hasta 2017, así que felices fiestas a todos, feliz año y todo lo que se os ocurra.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	16. Una nueva vida

Apago el despertador en cuanto suena. Bostezo estirándome y el brazo cálido de mi marido se aprieta en mi cintura.

-¿Ya son las siete?

-Sí, maldito perezoso. Ahora quita, tengo que ir a la universidad.

-¿Por qué te apuntaste? No lo necesitas.

Le clavo el codo en las costillas y consigo escapar. Me meto en el baño justo a tiempo para evitar la almohada que me lanza. Escucho su risa. **(¿Cuántas veces habremos repetido esta escena?)**

Me preparo rápidamente para la universidad. Cuando abro la puerta el olor de gofres asalta mi nariz. Recojo la maleta y entro en la cocina. Harry está haciéndome el desayuno vestido solo con unos boxers rojos y dorados. **(No importa lo que diga o haga, sigue siendo un Gryffindor en el interior.)**

Me saluda con un beso.

-Buenos días.

- _Kaliméra_ , mi Señor.

-¿Has vuelto a leer a Kavafis en versión original?

-Konstantinos Kavafis es uno de los más importantes poetas griegos.

-No lo niego, pero deberías leer algo más. Tantos mitos y poesía no deben ser buenos.

Me acerca hacia sí y me susurra al oído uno de sus poemas. **(** **L** **o ha recitado tantas veces con esa voz cubierta de veneración que lo reconozco al instante. Es** _ **A la entrada del café**_ **.)**

 _Algo me dijeron al lado mío_

 _dirigió mi atención a la entrada del café._

 _Y vi el hermoso cuerpo que parecía_

 _como si el Amor lo hubiese forjado con su más consumada experiencia–_

 _plasmando sus armoniosas formas con alegría,_

 _elevando esculturalmente la estatura;_

 _plasmando con emoción el rostro_

 _y dejando a través del tacto de sus manos_

 _un sentimiento en la frente, en los ojos y en los labios._

Recuesto la cabeza en su hombro y suspiro profundamente. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, en medio de la cocina. Tras algún tiempo él me besa en la sien.

-Vamos a desayunar, tienes que ir a la universidad y yo necesito terminar ya con la historia.

Le beso en la mejilla y me siento a desayunar. Él se sienta frente a mí, todavía en boxers. **(Aunque no lo cambiaría por nada.)**

* * *

Saludo a Shaun en la cafetería. **(Es el catedrático más joven de la universidad. Si supieran la verdad...)**

-Buenos días.

-Hola, Draco. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

-Claro. Ven a las siete. Hay tallarines de trufa con salsa de queso roquefort.

-Vaya, estás mejorando en la cocina.

Le guiño un ojo y sonrío.

-Tengo un chef privado.

Suena el timbre de final del almuerzo y me despido de él con un gesto de la mano. **(Oigo los cuchicheos de varios estudiantes que pasan cerca.)**

Me dirijo a clases para sumergirme de nuevo en el fascinante mundo de la química.

* * *

Cierro la puerta principal con un suspiro, dejo la maleta en el sofá y voy al despacho de Harry, donde sé que él está trabajando en su último proyecto. Sonrío nada más verle.

Está tecleando con una mano mientras que la otra sujeta su móvil al oído. Viste con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta ajustada de manga corta. **(La marca del cuello destaca con fuerza.)**

-El miércoles no puedo reunirme con nadie, es el cumpleaños de mi ahijado y tengo un vuelo a Londres-pone los ojos en blanco-. Sí, Jeremy, soy británico, nací en Londres y estudié en Escocia. Eres mi agente, ¿no deberías saberlo?-es entonces cuando camino hacia su mesa y me cruzo de brazos mirándole. Él deja de escribir-. ¿Sabes qué? Hablamos mañana, Draco acaba de llegar y yo tengo que hacer la cena. Sí, adiós.

Cuelga y me sonríe como saludo. **(Ya era hora.)**

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

-He hecho un par de entrevistas para la revista _New Talents_ y el _New York Times_. Parece que el lanzamiento de _Amor y Mafia_ ha sido todo un éxito.

-Es tu último libro, por supuesto que es un éxito. Eres un escritor de _best sellers_.

Ríe y se levanta cerrando la tapa del portátil.

-Ve a ducharte, empezaré con la cena.

Se acerca a mí, me besa suavemente en los labios y se dirige a la cocina. Yo me entretengo un poco observando las fotografías que mi marido tiene en su escritorio. Una de ellas es de él con los Weasley al completo, Ron y Hermione están a sus lados y todos parecen felices. En otra está con Shaun y Desmond en el _Bad Weather_ , el bar de Des. **(Los tres están riendo, inclinados sobre la barra de madera tallada.)** En la última estoy yo solo, sonriendo en el Coliseo. Esa destaca más que las otras dos en un marco de aluminio plateado con una rosa de oro azul en la esquina inferior derecha.

 **(Ese gesto me anima y hace que mi corazón salte.)**

Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo a la ducha.

* * *

Entro en la cocina siguiendo el delicioso olor. Harry se gira para saludarme.

-Quédate un momento vigilando mientras me cambio. Shaun y Des tienen que llegar en cualquier momento.

Asiento y él sale de la cocina. Yo empiezo a poner la mesa justo cuando llaman a la puerta. Voy a abrir y nuestros invitados entran.

-Buenas noches, Draco. ¿Y Harry?

-En la habitación. Ahora saldrá.

Desmond se adelanta con una botella de vino blanco. **(Ya que es el Dios del Alcohol aprovechamos para que él traiga el vino.)** Sonrío como agradecimiento y la cojo. Hermione me saluda con un abrazo.

-Tengo que daros una gran noticia.

La miro curioso y veo su enorme sonrisa. Le sonrío de vuelta y saludo a Ron.

Entramos en la cocina y Des abre el vino para servir las copas. Harry entra justo en ese momento. **(Lleva un jersey de punto negro sobre una camisa gris oscuro y vaqueros oscuros. Por supuesto su pelo es un lío completamente revuelto.)**

Con un suspiro cansado dejo la copa para arreglarle el peinado.

-En serio, voy a avisar a Carina para que te corte el pelo. No voy a permitir que vayas así por la calle.

-Veré si puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda.

Le fulmino con la mirada y vuelvo a coger mi copa de vino. Shaun le pasa la suya a Harry.

-Bueno, Hermione, ¿tenías algo que decirnos?

La Diosa de la Inteligencia se ilumina y mira al Dios del Fuego, que se sonroja ligeramente. Es él quien habla.

-Vamos a casarnos.

Hay un segundo de silencio y luego los cuatro les felicitamos y brindamos por ellos. **(Los dos parecen realmente felices.)** En algún momento empezamos a cenar.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Hay un rumor en la universidad sobre tú y yo, Draco.

Miro a Shaun.

-¿Rumor?

-Sí, lo escuché por casualidad. Dicen que tú y yo estamos casados.

Tanto Harry como Desmond se atragantan. Ron se ríe hasta que Hermione le golpea con fuerza.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Creo que se debe a que no hemos mencionado el nombre de Des o Harry.

-Tienes razón.

-La pregunta es: ¿qué podemos hacer para evitar ese rumor?

Harry y Desmond cruzan una mirada oscura. **(No me gusta nada.** **Y parece que a Shaun tampoco.** **)**

* * *

-Draco, hay alguien que te espera en la entrada.

Levanto la mirada de mis apuntes y sonrío a Laura, mi pareja de laboratorio, como agradecimiento.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No conozco su nombre, pero es un hombre alto y muy atractivo con el pelo negro.

 **(¿Un hombre alto y atractivo de pelo negro? Solo puede ser una persona.)**

Me levanto rápidamente y salgo del laboratorio. Por supuesto Laura me sigue. Y desde luego Harry está en la entrada, con su chaqueta de cuero negra y la bufanda roja y dorada de Gryffindor. Sus ojos verdes me atraviesan y sonríe.

Me pongo delante suya con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta.

-¿No tenías trabajo, Potter?

-Le he pedido el día libre a Jeremy.

Arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y qué haces aquí exactamente?

-Acompañar a Des.

-¿Desmond también está aquí? En serio, sois idiotas.

 **(De algún modo eso me hace sonreír. Sus celos son adorables.)**

Él se encoge de hombros y me lanza su característica sonrisa seductora.

-Soy _tu_ idiota.

-Definitivamente.

Me adelanto para besarle. **(Como siempre me pierdo en sus labios cálidos.)** Sus brazos me acercan a su fuerte cuerpo y yo enredo mis manos en su pelo negro. En cuanto nos separamos, el mundo a nuestro alrededor vuelve a nuestros sentidos y me sonrojo al escuchar los murmullos asombrados.

Intento separarme, pero mi marido me lo impide.

-Nunca te importó lo que pensaran de ti, mi Señor. No empieces ahora.

Le sonrío con valentía.

-Por supuesto que no.

Vuelvo a besarle, esta vez algo rápido. Me separo y río. **(Esto parece irreal. Mi marido ha venido a verme a la universidad porque está celoso de un rumor.)**

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú, Harry. ¿Crees que podrás esperar un momento? Quiero terminar el ensayo para entregarlo pronto.

-La verdad es que no. Des y yo nos vamos a Kingston a buscar un par de piezas para las motos. Solo pasaba para darte esto.

Del bolsillo del pantalón saca una cajita de terciopelo azul y me la entrega. Yo la abro con curiosidad para descubrir un colgante de plata con forma de dragón con las alas desplegadas. Dos pequeños zafiros imitan los ojos y las garras están hechas de ónix. **(Es realmente hermoso.)**

-Ayúdame a ponérmelo.

Se lo devuelvo y me giro para que lo abroche. Él lo hace y le miro.

-Te queda perfecto, mi dragón.

-Gracias. Pero... ¿por qué?

Me besa tras la oreja.

-¿No puedo regalar algo a mi marido sin ningún motivo? Aunque si quieres saberlo es porque eres lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Eso me hace sonreír. Me acerco para besarle de nuevo.

-Será mejor que vuelva dentro. ¿Vienes a cenar?

-Sí, pero llevaré comida china, no tengo ganas de cocinar.

-Genial. Nos vemos luego.

Él se acerca para besarme como despedida y se aleja hacia el aparcamiento. **(Sexy.)** De algún modo Laura se materializa a mi lado.

-Desembucha. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde le encontraste?

-Laura...

-No, no vas a escaparte, Draco. Empieza a hablar.

Empiezo a entrar en el edificio de nuevo, creando expectación. **(Como no, Laura y un par de otras chicas de la clase me siguen esperando mis respuestas.)**

-Es Harry Potter, mi marido.

Las tres se tropiezan con sus propios pies. Sonrío.

-¿Marido?

-¿Tú no estabas con el profesor Hastings?

-¿Shaun? No. Solo somos buenos amigos. Nuestros maridos se conocen desde hace años y en las Navidades pasadas nos reunimos todos en Londres.

-¿Y de qué le conoces a él?

-Estudiamos en el mismo internado de Escocia durante siete años. Luego yo empecé a trabajar para ayudar a mi familia y él vino a Nueva York para empezar su carrera de escritor. No volvimos a vernos hasta que él llegó a mi casa para visitar a su ahijado, que es el nieto de mi tía. Gracias a Teddy empezamos a conocernos poco a poco y nos casamos tres meses después de reencontrarnos.

-¿Solo tres meses?

Les lanzo una sonrisa por encima del hombro. **(** **Adoro todo esto.** **)**

-Ya le habéis visto, tenía que atraparle rápido o me lo quitaban. Se ha vuelto mucho más sexy desde los días de escuela. En aquellos tiempos era escuálido, bajito y con unas gafas horribles. Y ahora...

Las tres me dan la razón.

-Ahora es alto, musculoso, atractivo y... uf.

Ellas se sientan frente a mí.

-¿Cómo es en la cama?

Miro a Laura sin poder creer lo que escucho.

-¿De verdad has preguntado eso?

-Absolutamente. Responde.

Me muerdo el labio. **(¿Qué respondo?)**

-Es...-sacudo la cabeza completamente sonrojado-. En serio, no puedo describirlo. Es una mezcla de emociones. Él es dulce y cariñoso siempre, pero tiene sus momentos posesivos. Entonces es como un dios del sexo. Se atreve con todo y me refiero a absolutamente todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Como qué?

-Ahora está experimentando con los sentidos. Me venda los ojos, pone una canción cualquiera, enciende una vela aromática y empieza a acariciarme con unos guantes especiales.

-Vaya, perece realmente atrevido.

-Pero también es un romántico completo. Todos los sábados me regala una docena de rosas rojas y blancas. Como trabaja en casa siempre prepara la cena a mi gusto. Y cada dos meses vamos a Londres para pasar un fin de semana con mis padres y su ahijado.

-¿Y ese regalo?

Levanto el colgante y lo observo con cariño.

-De vez en cuando me compra algo, sobre todo cuando nos enfadamos y le obligo a irse al piso de Des y Shaun.

-¿Vives cerca del profesor Hastings?

-En el mismo bloque. Ya os he dicho que Desmond y Harry son grandes amigos. Shaun y yo solo nos mudamos con ellos.

 **(Aunque hemos adaptado los pisos a nuestros gustos.)**

La puerta se abre y los cuatro nos giramos para ver a Shaun entrar con un gran ramo de rosas. Me mira, suelta un gran suspiro y lo deja caer en una mesa antes de acercarse a mí. **(Sin cerrar la puerta.)**

-¿Ya les has contado todo?

-¿Me has dejado tiempo para eso o has "estrenado" tu escritorio con Desmond?

Las tres chicas me miran con los ojos abiertos y Shaun lo hace con una ceja arqueada.

-Y pensar que eres el mismo Draco que se sonrojaba el día de su boda con la sola mención de esa noche...

Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a mis experimentos. **(Adoro mezclar los químicos para producir las reacciones. Es como pociones.)**

-Vivo con Harry. Todo lo que es timidez y vergüenza ha sido olvidado-extiendo la varilla de vidrio y señalo a Shaun-. Tú también deberías saberlo, vives con el camarero más deseado de la Gran Manzana.

-Cierto-se deja caer en una de las baquetas-. Y no podría odiar más el alcohol.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa.

-Es muy extraño hablar así con un profesor.

-Sí...

Shaun les sonríe.

-Tengo la misma edad que vosotras, de vez en cuando puedo olvidarme de mi papel como profesor.

-¿La misma edad? Pensaba que tendría unos años más.

Esta vez soy yo quien sonríe. **(Si supieran la verdad...)**

-La verdad es que es un año menor que yo.

Las tres me miran.

-¿Menor?

-Sí. Draco estuvo trabajando para ayudar a su familia hasta que se casó con Harry.

Una voz femenina se escucha desde la puerta.

-Entonces te casaste por su fortuna.

Los cinco nos giramos hacia Victoria. **(Ella siempre me ha odiado, desde que entré en la universidad.)**

-Di lo que quieras. Harry sabe la verdad y eso es lo que me importa. Personas como tú son insignificantes en mi vida.

Vuelvo a mis experimentos. Ignoro el resoplido de Victoria. Shaun coge su móvil repentinamente **(debe tenerlo en vibración para las clases.)** Ahoga un jadeo y yo le miro sorprendido.

-¿Shaun?

-Es del hospital. Ha habido un accidente en la autopista hacia Kingston.

Dejo caer la varilla de vidrio. **(** **No...** **No pueden haber sufrido daños. Son el Guardián y un Dios.** **)**

-Laura, termina esto, tengo que ir enseguida.

-Claro, ve.

Shaun y yo salimos corriendo hacia el aparcamiento. **(Por favor que estén bien.)**

* * *

Corto, lo sé, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí. Siento el retraso de la publicación, pero de repente todos han decidido ponerse enfermos **(menos yo)** y estoy de un lado a otro sin poder coger el ordenador y cuando lo hago es para continuar alguno de los trabajos que me mandan. Además estoy leyendo un nuevo libro que me regalaron en Navidades y realmente no puedo parar.

Para el poema de Kavafis me inspiré en mi clase de griego, cuando el profesor nos leyó el poema de _Troya,_ y estuve leyendo algunos otros de sus poemas hasta que encontré este. Os recomiendo totalmente leeros alguno **(aunque no en versión original como Harry)**. Son cortos, tienen un gran significado cuando sabes algo de su biografía **(estaba en una relación con su primo)** y tiene una gran influencia de la cultura de griega clásica **(y yo adoro esa etapa de la Historia.)**

Por otro lado ese final ha sido sorprendente incluso para mí. Tenía que salir de eso de algún modo y los personajes hablaron por sí mismos. **(Últimamente me pasa mucho... Empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Es normal?)**

En fin, un saludo y feliz año 2017.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	17. Anexo 1: Muerte y Vida

Por supuesto estaba lloviendo. Entre Ron y yo, Hermione solloza amargamente. Molly y Arthur se confortan mutuamente cerca de nosotros. Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ginny apoyan a George, que parece desmoronarse por segundos. Frente a todos nosotros, el féretro que contiene el cuerpo de Fred reposa sobre un lecho de flores blancas.

 **(Por fuera me mantengo fuerte para mis amigos, pero por dentro mi alma y mi corazón no dejan de derrarmar lágrimas. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? La injusticia del momento hace que la sangre hierva en mis venas.)**

Hay muchas otras personas que merecen estar muertas, infinitamente más que algunos que han caído en la reciente batalla. Pienso en todos ellos.

 **(Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Lupin. Colin Creevey. Lavender Brown. Severus Snape. Otras cincuentas personas más de las que no sé el nombre. Todos ellos dieron sus vidas para ganar.)**

El funeral termina y todos entran en el castillo. Pero yo noto un destello rubio junto al lago y mis pies deciden acercarme a él.

Draco Malfoy observa la calma de la superficie. Su pelo rubio se pega a los lados de su cara. La palidez de su piel se ve acentuada por el negro de sus ropas empapadas. No nota que me acerco. Está murmurando lo que me parece un poema.

 _Muerte, no te enorgullezcas_

 _aunque algunos te llamen poderosa y terrible,_

 _puesto que nada de eso eres;_

 _porque todos aquellos a los que creíste abatir no murieron,_

 _triste muerte,_

 _ni a mí vas a poder matarme,_

 _esclava de lado,_

 _la fortuna, los reyes y los desesperados,_

 _si con veneno, guerra y enfermedad y amapola o encantamiento_

 _se nos hace dormir tan bien y mejor que con tu golpe,_

 _de qué te jactas,_

 _tras un breve sueño despertamos a la eternidad y_

 _la muerte dejará de existir,_

 _muerte, morirás._

 **(Sus palabras son como susurros en el viento, como una suave caricia reconfortante, como... la dulce voz de un amante.)**

Sin querer, rompo una ramita que había en el suelo y él se gira rápidamente, con la mano cerca de la cadera. Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

 **(Sus iris grises revelan el más profundo dolor, la más dolorosa pena.)**

Él vuelve a girarse hacia el agua y yo me quedo a su lado. No cruzamos una sola palabra. Como miles de veces antes, nuestra sola presencia es más que suficiente.

 **(No tengo ni idea de porqué él y yo, rivales jurados, nos sentimos más cómodos el uno con el otro. Debería ser todo lo contrario. Pero no me importa.)**

En algún momento él se despide mirándome a los ojos y se marcha hacia el exterior de los terrenos para aparecerse. Yo entro.

La primera persona a la que veo es al pequeño Teddy llorar en los brazos de su abuela. Me acerco para cogerle y se calma.

Mientras miro a sus ojos cambiantes y su pequeña mano agarra uno de mis dedos, reconozco que la muerte es solo una etapa de la vida.

 **(No hay vida sin muerte y no hay muerte sin vida.)**

Es aquí y ahora cuando juro proteger a este niño con todo lo que pueda, mi vida si es necesario, y conseguir que en el futuro se convierta en un hombre hecho y derecho. En un hombre del que sus padres puedan estar orgullosos.

* * *

En estos momentos difíciles, esta es la única salida que veo. Nadie más lo entiende. No tiene nada que ver con Dioses Errantes hasta ahora, pero en los próximos capítulos tendrá un sentido completo.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	18. La verdadera verdad

Me siento en la silla junto a la cama de Harry. Él está dormido. En la otra cama está Desmond y a su lado Shaun. **(Des insistió en que se tumbara para descansar.)**

-Lo siento, Draco, no era mi intención que saliera herido.

Miro al Dios del Alcohol.

-No es culpa tuya. Los dos salisteis heridos salvando a todos los mortales posibles. Gracias a vosotros hubo menos víctimas.

-Aun así...

Le sonrío.

-No te sientas culpable. No va contigo.

Desmond consigue una imitación de una sonrisa y se vuelve a mirar a Shaun. **(Parecen realmente adorables juntos.)** La puerta se abre y entra Askeo, el Dios de la Medicina. Arquea una ceja cuando ve a Shaun junto a Desmond, pero lo ignora por el momento.

-Ya he hablado con los doctores, dicen que podréis salir en un par de días, cuando vuestras heridas empiecen a cicatrizar.

-¿Dejarán marca?

Cuando hago la pregunta miro hacia el esparadrapo que oculta la mejilla de Harry. **(La herida es una línea desde el cuello hasta casi el ojo.)**

-Seguramente, eran muy profundas.

-Bueno, unas más a la colección.

El comentario de Desmond nos hace reír.

Askeo se cruza de brazos.

-Podría quitároslas con varios hechizos, ya sabes.

-Nah, son parte de mí y a Shaun le gustan.

-Más te vale, Miles...

Miramos sobresaltados a Shaun, pero él solo se acerca más al calor de Desmond y sigue durmiendo. **(¿Cómo?)**

-Oh, tranquilos, habla en sueños. Aunque eso es lo que suele decir. Debe ser su frase favorita.

Askeo y yo reímos. Harry se remueve y murmura algo. Yo le observo, esperando que despierte, pero no lo hace. Yo suspiro tranquilo.

 **(Puede que sea solo impresión mía, pero siento que todo esto es la calma antes de la tormenta.)**

* * *

Saludo a la señora Weasley con una gran sonrisa. Ella me abraza con fuerza.

-Draco, me alegra volver a verte. ¿Cómo te va en las clases?

-Bastante bien. Me han adelantado dos cursos para que pueda estar a mi nivel.

-Vaya, eso es impresionante.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es el Señor de los Cielos es normal.

Miro al pelirrojo que está sentado a la mesa leyendo informes de los _aurores_. La señora Weasley vuelve al salón donde estaba haciendo algo. **(Ahora el Dios y yo estamos a solas.)**

-Ronald...

Me mira.

-Sabes que es verdad. ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Se despertó unos días después del accidente, pero entró en coma hace nada. Askeo está preocupado porque no debería haberlo hecho.

 **(Todos los Dioses están preocupados. Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca junto a los Dioses bajo su mando para encontrar una razón y solución. Shaun está revisando los libros que él escribió en la Sala de Vigilancia para comprobar que no ha sucedido antes. Todos estamos intranquilos.)**

Me siento junto a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy estudiando un antiguo caso en el que un grupo suministraba una poción de sueño profundo sin ningún antídoto. Todos fueron capturados pero es posible que alguien más haya conseguido una muestra para reproducirla.

Asiento pensativo.

-¿Tienes tú una muestra? Podría intentar hacer el antídoto.

-Le pediré a Sanders que me deje un vial y te lo llevaré a la Ciudad.

-Gracias-miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde hay una gran pila de pergaminos. **(Eso me hace sonreír)** -. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?

Ron también mira en esa dirección.

-La verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea. No me dejan acercarme ni decidir nada. Solo sé que la boda será el próximo mayo.

-Eso sí que es triste. ¿Al menos puedes elegir la tarta?

-No estoy seguro.

Sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Alguien que conozco bien **(tristemente)** baja las escaleras y me fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Has venido a arruinar la vida de alguien más?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y Harry se está recuperando maravillosamente. Askeo cree que puede volver a casa en unos días.

 **(Será mejor que nadie más sepa que está en coma. Y mucho menos ella.)**

-Si por casa te refieres a esta, me alegro. Aunque preferiría que te alejaras de él el máximo posible.

-Lamento decirte que estamos casados, vivimos juntos y tenemos el mismo rango entre los Dioses. Harry no quiere separarse de mí y esa es tampoco mi idea. Y debería ser yo quien dijera que te quiero lejos de él.

Ella levanta la barbilla en un reto. Ron se levanta.

-Basta, Ginny. Tú no tienes nada que decidir en esto. Harry eligió a Draco y no a ti. Aceptalo.

-¿Cómo puedes ponerte de parte de un _mortífago_?

-Draco y Harry son mis jefes y mis amigos. Hice un juramento para protegerles y eso voy a hacer.

-¡Soy tu hermana!

Ron la fulmina con la mirada.

-Ahora mismo solo eres un enemigo que intenta atacar al Señor de los Cielos y separarle de su pareja elegida. Si sigues viva es solo porque eres mi hermana, pero no me presiones.

Los fogones se encienden solos. **(Mierda, Ron se está descontrolando.** **Tengo que hacer algo.** **)**

-Ronald, basta. Contrólate. Vas a destruir algo.

Eso le calma. Entonces sentimos la aparición de otro Dios en los terrenos de la casa. Desmond entra con una mirada seria.

-El Señor de la Oscuridad ha convocado una reunión urgente enseguida. Se requiere la presencia del Señor de los Cielos inmediatamente.

-¿Harry está despierto?

Desmond asiente a la pregunta de Ron. Cuadro los hombros.

-Entonces no le hagamos esperar más. Vayamos enseguida a la Ciudad del Más Allá.

Ambos Dioses asienten y los tres desaparecemos entre destellos **(aunque eso no me impide ver la mirada** **furiosa de Ginevra, como si algo hubiera salido mal.** **)**

Aparecemos a las puertas del palacio y entramos enseguida. Todos se inclinan a mi paso hasta que llego al trono. Me siento y observo a todos.

Harry está a mi lado, mirando al frente con las manos tras la espalda. Su expresión es mucho más seria de lo que esperaba.

Todos estamos en silencio hasta que las puertas se abren de nuevo y entran dos personas que no conozco.

El primer hombre es delgado y tiene un aura de calma y tranquilidad a su alrededor. Tiene el pelo largo de color rojo intenso recogido en una cola alta y a pesar de su apariencia juvenil, el único ojo también rojo con una pupila afilada como las de un gato revela una gran sabiduría y madurez. Su otro ojo está cubierto por un parche blanco con un lobo aullando a la luna bordado en negro.

El segundo hombre supera los dos metros de altura con facilidad y su cuerpo es amplio y musculoso, fruto de un fuerte entrenamiento. Tiene el pelo castaño totalmente rizado y sus ojos son de diferentes colores. El derecho es de un violeta profundo que parece casi negro, pero el izquierdo es rojo, como el de su compañero, y está cruzado por una gran cicatriz en vertical.

 **(¿Quiénes son?)**

Solo cuando ambos se detienen al final de la escalera al trono, Harry se mueve hacia delante.

-Raizel y Muzaka, los padres de las razas de vampiros y hombres lobo. Veo que habeis respondido a mi llamada esta vez y no cuando más os necesité.

Ambos hombres parecen estremecerse. Bajan la mirada al suelo y se arrodillan frente a Harry. **(¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?)**

-Nos disculpamos, Señor de las Tinieblas. En aquel momento éramos jóvenes y no comprendíamos nuestras acciones. Intentamos encontrarle después de la muerte del Predecesor, pero al ponernos en contacto con los Dioses no pudimos.

La voz del hombre pelirrojo es suave como la seda, pero oculta un gran poder.

-Claro que no pudisteis. Les sumí en un sueño profundo y yo me encerré en la Sala de Vigilancia hasta que el Señor de los Cielos volviera a nacer-las palabras de Harry son amables, pero su tono de voz es todo lo contrario-. Vuestras razas hicieron un juramento para proteger al Señor de los Cielos si yo no podía y fallasteis.

-Es nuestra culpa, Guardián. Estamos a tu servicio.

El silencio se instala en toda la sala. **(No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero debe ser importante para que Harry nos haya llamado a todos aquí.)**

-Ahora no importa. Es el pasado. Tenemos que centrarnos en un problema mayor. Supongo que habéis tenido el mismo sueño.

-Sí, Señor. Pero nos sorprende que nos llamara tan tarde.

-Ha habido unos problemas técnicos, pero eso me ha permitido ver más.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Harry?

Se gira hacia mí. **(** **Sus ojos verdes no muestran ninguna expresión.** **)**

-Todo lo que sabemos es una mentira. Yo no soy el Creador.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no lo entiendo del todo, pero eso es lo que parece ser-suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo. **(Está nervioso)** -. Siempre ha habido algo que me he estado preguntando. ¿Por qué no hay Dioses de la Vida, la Muerte o el Tiempo? Porque nosotros les conocemos por otros nombres. O al menos a dos de ellos, la tercera está completamente desaparecida.

-¿Quienes son?

-Somos tú y yo, Draco.

Los murmullos estallan en toda la sala. Mi mente se queda en blanco. **(¿Qué significa eso?)**

-El Señor de las Tinieblas tiene razón, Señor de los Cielos. Desde que entregué mi ojo he estado estudiando el equilibrio del mundo, a petición suya, y hasta ahora mis investigaciones no tenían sentido. Toda la existencia es posible porque el Dios de la Vida gobierna el mundo sentado en el Trono Celestial con el Dios de la Muerte como su sombra para hacer que brille con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres decir que yo soy el Dios de la Vida?

-Exactamente.

-Entonces... ¿por qué nadie lo sabía?

Es Harry quien contesta.

-Porque hay una fuerza superior a nosotros que borró esas memorias de todos nosotros. La Diosa del Tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea. Pero poco después de crear para mí al Predecesor se sumió en un sueño eterno en algún lugar del universo. Ahora es nuestro turno de buscarla.

El hombre castaño se adelanta un paso.

-Enviaré a todo mi clan a registrar el mundo. No dejarán nada al azar, Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Todavía no, quiero deciros las consecuencias que ví antes de que tomeis la decisión de uniros o no.

 **(¿Consecuencias?)**

Ambos hombres asienten. Harry respira hondo.

-En el caso de que no la encontremos... el tiempo cambiará radicalmente. De repente irá a toda velocidad y pasarán años en lugar de segundos o puede que vaya más despacio y todos sean inmortales. Pero si la encontramos tendremos que revelarnos al mundo. Volveremos a ser lo que fuimos antes de la muerte del Predecesor, pero el Mundo Mágico también será expuesto y por supuesto los vampiros y hombres lobo. Muchos humanos querrán nuestros poderes y se enfrentarán a nosotros, otros no nos creerán y solo unos pocos nos aceptarán como somos. En ambos casos habrá guerras. ¿Vuestras razas están preparadas para eso?

Raizel y Mukaza se miran un segundo antes de inclinarse ante Harry y yo.

-Estamos a vuestro servicio para todo lo que requiráis, nuestros Señores.

Un viento frío recorre toda la sala. **(De repente siento un gran peso sobre mis hombros. La mirada que me envía Harry me dice que él también lo ha sentido.)**

-En ese caso, Muzaka, envía a tu pueblo por todo el mundo. Y Raizel, tú personalmente vigilarás a Draco. Tu pueblo puede unirse a los hombres lobo si ese es su deseo, creo recordar que los vampiros sois más independientes.

-Así se hará, Señor de las Tinieblas.

Los dos salen de la sala y Harry se acerca a mí.

-Tienes mucho que contarme, Harry.

Me sonríe.

-Lo haré, mi Señor. Pero todo a su tiempo. Ven, te presentaré a los chicos.

Me lleva a la salida y me sorprendo a ver a Raizel y Muzaka en un íntimo abrazo. El hombre lobo está algo inclinado y el vampiro se eleva sobre las puntas de los pies con los brazos alrededor del otro para mantener el equilibrio. Parecen hablar en voz baja, pero de vez en cuando se besan. **(Parece que han estado juntos desde hace mucho.)**

-¿Cómo es posible que un hombre lobo y un vampiro estén juntos?

-Ellos dos lo han dado todo el uno por el otro. Muzaka perdió su ojo para salvar a Raizel, pero como los licántropos necesitan ambos para luchar, el vampiro le entregó uno de los suyos. Eso les unió más que nada. Juntos han luchado para pasar las diferencias de sus razas.

Al final, después de un largo beso **(que siento que no debería ver)** , se separan y Muzaka se marcha. Raizel se gira hacia nosotros y sonríe ligeramente.

-Me alegra verte bien y feliz, Harrold.

-A mí también, Raizel. Siento lo que dije antes.

-Te conocemos lo bastante como para saber la verdad. Pero nos lo merecíamos. Hicimos ese juramento y fallamos.

Harry sacude la cabeza.

-No importa. Ahora Draconis es feliz como el Juez entre la vida y la muerte y yo he encontrado a la persona más importante para mí.

Me sonríe y no puedo evitar devolvérsela. **(A veces es realmente dulce.)**

-Me alegro. Aunque es una pena no haber asistido a vuestra boda.

Reímos.

-Os presentaré formalmente. Draco, él es Raizel Etrama, el más antiguo de todos los vampiros. Raizel, él es Draco Malfoy, el Señor de los Cielos y Dios de la Vida.

Nos estrechamos las manos. **(Su expresión es amable, pero reconozco en el fondo de su ojo reconozco una fortaleza única e indestructible.)**

-Un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. Y espero que podamos ser amigos, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.

Su comentario me hace sonreír.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que te lo explique todo mientras Raizel habla con los clanes vampíricos. ¿Cuánto tardarás?

-Medio día como mucho. Deben acudir siempre a mi llamada.

-Mantennos informados.

Raizel asiente y también se marcha. Yo miro a mi marido esperando su explicación. Él suspira y mira hacia el horizonte.

 **(De algún modo le siento diferente a lo usual.)**

-Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos, esto va para largo.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no puedo concentrarme en el experimento. Y no tiene nada que ver con las miradas que Laura le está lanzando cada minuto a Raizel **(que está sentado junto a las ventanas** **observando el exterior** **)** , ni por estar bajo presión por un trabajo que tengo que entregar en unas horas. Es por el sueño que tuve anoche.

 _Estoy sentado en un columpio colgado de las ramas de un gran árbol. La suave brisa me balancea mientras leo un libro. La risa infantil me hace levantar la mirada. Un niño de pelo castaño y ojos dorados y una niña de pelo rojo y ojos azules se acercan corriendo._

 _-¡Señor Draco! ¡Señor Draco!_

 _Cierro el libro, pero lo dejo en mis rodillas mientras que les sonrío. **(En realidad los niños son adorables.)**_

 _-Raúl, Rose. ¿Cómo estáis?_

 _La niña **(Rose)** sonríe con su vestido de flores amarillas._

 _-¿Podemos ver a Scorpius?_

 _Miro brevemente a la cuna de mimbre a mis pies y al bebé que duerme envuelto en la manta de lana de colores._

 _-Claro, pero tened cuidado de no despertarle._

 _El niño **(Raúl)** asiente entusiasmado y los dos se arrodillan junto a la cuna. Yo vuelvo a mi lectura tranquila. Los niños susurran entre ellos y se ríen ligeramente, pero intentando no despertar a Scorpius._

 _Al cabo de un buen rato, la voz de Rose me llama._

 _-Señor Draco, se está despertando._

 _Vuelvo a dejar el libro y también me arrodillo junto a la cuna. El bebé empieza a removerse y pronto abre los ojos grises. Extiende sus manitas y hace un puchero adorable. Yo le cogo en brazos con cuidado._

 _-Mira quien se ha despertado. ¿Tienes hambre, pequeño? ¿O solo quieres estar con papá?-ante esa última palabra, balbucea feliz y extiende los puños-. Entonces vamos a buscarle. ¿Venís también, niños?_

 _Rose y Raúl asienten y los tres nos dirigimos hacia el palacio para buscarle. **(Con una mirada yo hago desaparecer la cuna de mimbre y el libro.)** Le vemos hablando con varios alumnos de la nueva sección de seguridad. Está vestido con el uniforme que llegó hace poco con la boina verde esmeralda incluida._

 _Como nos acercamos desde su espalda, las miradas que nos lanzan los aprendices le hacen girarse. Enseguida sus labios se estiran en una gran sonrisa._

 _Se acerca para coger al bebé._

 _-Hola, mi pequeño._

 _-Te echaba de menos._

 _-Lo esperaba. Este enano no puede estar dos segundos sin mí._

 _Le besa en la frente y vuelve a entregármelo para coger en brazos a los otros dos niños. Ellos ríen a carcajadas. **(Los alumnos parecen sorprendidos de ver a su estricto profesor sonriendo y siendo un padre normal.)**_

 _-¿Y cómo estáis vosotros, Rose, Raúl? ¿También me habéis echado de menos?_

 _-Sí, tío Harry._

 _Él les sonríe antes de dejarles en el suelo y arrodillarse a su lado._

 _-¿Por qué no vais a buscar a vuestros padres y decirles que quiero hablar con ellos?_

 _Rose y Raúl asienten con entusiasmo y salen corriendo._

 _-Eres increíble con los niños._

 _-Por supuesto, a mi modo también soy un niño._

 _Me acerca por la cintura para un abrazo **(con cuidado de no aplastar a Scorpius)** y me besa en la frente._

 _ **(Una vida como esta es lo mejor que puede haberme pasado.)**_

-¡Draco! ¡La reacción!

La aparto del fuego en el último segundo. Laura me mira fijamente. Deja sus propios instrumentos en la mesa y se cruza de brazos.

Raizel, que se había levantado para intervenir en caso de necesidad, vuelve a sentarse, pero nos mira con interés.

-Muy bien, Draco. Te pasa algo. Primero tienes que irte porque tu marido ha sufrido un accidente, vuelves a Londres inesperadamente y cuando vuelves lo haces con un guardaespaldas de pelo largo. Sin ofender.

Raizel hace un gesto.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Y bien, Draco? ¿Qué está pasando?

Trago saliva. **(Tengo que inventarme una historia falsa a toda prisa.)**

-Mi padre es un hombre influyente en Londres y un grupo... intentó matar a Harry para llegar a él a través de mí. Raizel está aquí para evitar que me ataquen a mí.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 **(Menos mal que tiene las manos libres, porque si no hubiera tirado algo.)**

-Tranquila, Laura.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Puedes ser atacado en cualquier momento!

-Por eso está aquí Raizel, es un experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con cualquier arma.

 **(Creo.)**

-Aun así. Eres mi amigo y no voy a dejarte solo ni un segundo. Organizaré grupos de estudio en la biblioteca y te acompañaré a tu casa.

Laura sigue hablando sola y yo miro a Raizel en busca de ayuda. Él solo se encoge de hombros. **(Traidor.)**

-Laura, en serio, no necesito más protección. Ya tengo a Raizel en la universidad, a Muzaka en casa y tengo que llevar un localizador en todo momento. También tengo que soportar las medidas de seguridad antes de salir del piso y los trayectos duran el doble para evitar que nos sigan. Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin que nadie lo revise antes o probar un bocado sin que comprueben que no está envenenado.

Mi compañera de laboratorio me mira incrédula.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar todo eso?

Respiro hondo y me paso la mano por el pelo **(que de algún modo tengo com** **p** **letamente enredado** **como el de Harry.** **)**

-Porque comprendo que es necesario. Que yo viva es lo más importante para alguien más y me gustaría que esa persona sea feliz. Harry ya ha pasado por mucho para encontrarme y no voy a dejarle tan rápidamente.

-¿Solo haces esto por tu marido?

-Nosotros...-me detengo intentando explicarlo. Me fijo en Raizel y su ojo izquierdo tapado por el parche plateado-. Fíjate en Raizel. Cuando le dijo a sus padres que era gay, ellos le repudiaron, pero consiguió salir adelante gracias al apoyo de su pareja, Muzaka. Y cuando él, un soldado altamente cualificado, perdió un ojo en una misión peligrosa, Rai no dudó un solo segundo en darle uno de los suyos para que siguiera luchando. Su relación es de las más profundas que conozco. Lo mío con Harry es mucho más que eso.

 **(Sobrevivimos a intentar matarnos el uno al otro, a un gran incendio en el que estuvimos atrapados, a años de separación. Parece que estamos unidos por el destino, por el lazo rojo.)**

-¿En qué sentido?

Miro fijamente a Laura.

-Daría mi vida por él si es necesario. Y sé que él hará lo mismo-me levanto con elegancia natural-. Creo que me voy a ir, Laura. No quiero poner más vidas en riesgo. Vamos, Raizel.

El vampiro asiente y también se levanta para irnos.

En el salón, Harry está hablando con Muzaka, pero no me importa cuando voy directamente a mi marido y le abrazo con fuerza. Él se ríe ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa, mi Señor?

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar con un abrazo. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

-Muzaka me estaba informando justo ahora-ambos miramos al hombre lobo. Sus ojos de diferente color se han desviado hacia el vampiro que está de pie en la puerta. **(Parecen comunicarse sin palabras.)**

Al final Muzaka se gira hacia nosotros y empieza de nuevo con el informe.

-Mis hombres lobo y los vampiros que se presentaron voluntarios para servir al Señor de los Cielos y al Señor de las Tinieblas han buscado en los puntos que se han considerado "mágicos" desde la creación del ser humano. ¿Desean una lista de dichos lugares?

Harry y yo nos miramos.

-Adelante.

Muzaka hace una mueca **(como si no esperara que dijéramos que sí.)** Raizel se ríe ligeramente en su lugar.

-Los Acantilados del mar en Francia, el Bosque Negro en Alemania, los Campos de Hadas en Escocia, el Cañón del Antílope en Ucrania, la Cascada de Hielo en Escocia, la Ciudad Encantada en España, la Cueva Brillante de Hielo en Nueva Zelanda, la Cueva de Hielo en Alaska, Hang Son Doong en Vietnam, Mina Naica en México, la Montaña Roirama en Venezuela, la Montaña Tianzi en China, el Parque Nacional de Yellowstone en los Estados Unidos y el Volcán Aogoshima en Japón.

-Una interesante lista, debo decir. ¿Y qué has determinado?

-Todos los lugares tuvieron buenos resultados en las pruebas que hicimos, pero dos en concreto prometen mucho más que el resto.

 **(¿Solo dos?)** Por supuesto es Harry quien continua con la conversación, yo estoy aquí solo como adorno.

-¿Cuáles?

-Los Campos de Hadas y la Cascada de Hielo, ambos en Escocia. Eso parece indicar que el Santuario de la Diosa del Tiempo se encuentra en la isla de Gran Bretaña.

-Gran Bretaña...

-Tiene sentido.

Los otros tres me miran cuando hablo. **(Cinco ojos; dos verdes, dos rojos y uno violeta; me ponen bastante nervioso.)**

-¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?

Miro directamente a mi marido.

-Tú siempre dices que es normal para los Dioses y Señores permanecer cerca de sus semejantes. ¿Y si pasa lo mismo con la Diosa? ¿Y si yo nací aquí porque ella está cerca?

Harry parpadea.

-No se me había ocurrido.

Muzaka perece a punto de matar a Harry, pero por suerte Raizel le detiene. **(No quiero dar explicaciones de por qué el edificio al completo ha sido destruido.)**

-Centraré a todos en la isla.

-No será necesario. Creo que sé el lugar.

Las palabras de Harry **(frías y sin emociones)** provocan un escalofrío por mi espalda.

* * *

A estas alturas debería tener una pequeña idea de a dónde va todo esto **(y dónde terminará)** pero de eso nada. Mis dedos hablan por sí mismos y los personajes se mueven como quieren. Aunque sí sé quien será la Diosa del Tiempo, su Corte Divina y el lugar donde estará el Santuario **(si no me cambian los planes...)**

Espero leeros pronto.

Naraya


	19. El Ritual del Tiempo

Bajamos del coche y miro a nuestros otros acompañantes.

Hermione lleva un abrigo gris claro **(** **bastante** **femenino** **para ella** **)** y una boina rosa junto a unos pantalones negros y unas botas altas gris oscuro.

Ron viste más informal, con un jersey rojo y dorado **(muy Gryffindor)** y unos vaqueros junto a unas deportivas.

Shaun lleva su habitual suéter azul claro, pantalones oscuros y zapatos italianos. **(Muy de profesor.)**

Desmond, como no, lleva su característica sudadera blanca y unos vaqueros **(nuevos, por suerte)** y unas deportivas.

Raizel viste con un traje de tres piezas gris oscuro con una camisa roja y la corbata blanca. Tiene el pelo recogido en una cola baja y el parche del ojo es negro puro. **(Sin ningún bordado.)**

Muzaka también lleva un traje de tres piezas, totalmente negro **(camisa incluida)** menos la corbata roja y sus ojos de diferente color no pierden un solo detalle de sus alrededores.

Los seis miran completamente serios al monumento que está delante de todos nosotros. Harry ya está en el centro de todo. De algún modo, su ropa de Señor y Guardián **(la armadura negra y la capa de piel)** encajan perfectamente en el fondo.

Stonehenge.

Nos acercamos lentamente y yo me sitúo junto a Harry frente a la piedra-altar. Me arrodillo y coloco una mano en la fría superficie. Al cerrar los ojos siento un flujo mágico, lento y veloz a la vez.

-Es aquí. Siento la magia.

-Bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Tendremos que esperar al solsticio. Es cuando este lugar adquiere la mayor cantidad de magia ancestral.

-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

-He escuchado que el Ministerio va a celebrar una fiesta para conmemorar el aniversario de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Todos miramos a Harry.

-¿En serio, Harrold? ¿Tenemos una posible destrucción del mundo entre manos y tú estás hablando de fiestas?

Él se encoge de hombros. **(Totalmente indiferente a nuestras expresiones.)**

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Draco y yo somos los únicos capaces de llevar a cabo el ritual y sabremos lo que tenemos que decir en el momento adecuado.

-¿Por qué solo vosotros dos?

 **(A veces ser la Diosa de la Inteligencia tiene sus desventajas.)**

-Porque él y yo fuimos los únicos creados por ella. Tenemos una conexión más fuerte con su magia. Ahora será mejor que volvamos, nuestra noche se acaba.

Se gira sobre los talones y con un chasquido de dedos su armadura y capa se convierten en su chaqueta de cuero y un pañuelo negro para ocultar el tatuaje del cuello. **(Su mirada parece ausente, mucho más que las otras veces.)**

Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos coches y entran. Harry **(como el buen Gryffindor que es)** me abre la puerta del copiloto, pero yo le acaricio la mejilla.

-Te ocurre algo, mi Guardián. No voy a presionarte para que me lo digas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa. Estaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Él me sonríe tristemente y se inclina para besarme en la frente.

-Lo sé, mi Señor.

Yo entro en el coche y Harry enseguida se sienta detrás del volante. Los cuatro coches arrancan a la vez **(los otros conducidos por Muzaka, Ron y Desmond.)** Nos dirigimos al hotel donde estamos todos alojados y nos despedimos.

Al rato de estar en la cama intentando dormir, siento a Harry moverse y abro los ojos para mirarle. Su voz es suave cuando empieza a hablar.

-Hay algo que me extraña. ¿Por qué estamos recordando ahora la auténtica verdad? ¿No deberíamos haberlo hecho cuando nos convertimos en los Señores?

-Podremos preguntárselo a la Diosa del Tiempo cuando se despierte.

-Eso es lo más raro. Tengo una extraña sensación sobre ella... algo no cuadra en todo esto.

 **(A mí también me extraña...)** Intento aligerar el ambiente tenso con una ligera broma.

-Lo que va a costar realmente será establecer un título para ella. Es la Creadora y... ¿Señora del Universo?

Él se ríe.

-Es lo justo. Tú eres el Señor del Cielo, yo el Señor de la Oscuridad y ella la Señora del Universo. Así se mantendrá el equilibrio.

Me acerco a él para acurrucarme. Por supuesto me envuelve en sus brazos.

-Estás muy preocupado por el equilibrio del mundo. Ese debería ser _mi_ trabajo.

Me besa en la frente y luego en los labios.

-Hasta que no te acostumbres a tu posición también me preocuparé de eso.

-¿Y cuándo, según tú, me acostumbraré?

-En un par de cientos de años.

Le golpeo con bastante fuerza como para echarle de la cama. **(Reconozco que he utilizado un poco demasiado de magia.)**

Los ojos verdes me miran un segundo antes de lanzarnos a reír a carcajadas. Él se queda en el suelo y yo me asomo por el borde de la cama.

-¿Está cómodo ahí, señor Potter?

-Con esta vista, mejor que nunca, mi Señor. Aunque preferiría admirarla de cerca.

-Entonces vuelve aquí, empiezo a tener frío.

Por supuesto sube enseguida. **(** **A veces es demasiado emotivo para su propio bien... y el mío.** **)**

* * *

Cojo la tarrina de helado del congelador, unas cucharillas del cajón y me dirijo al salón. Lo dejo todo en la mesita de cristal y me dejo caer junto a un malhumorado Shaun. Raizel también está de un humor de perros **(** **a** **unque** **parece más triste que nada** **.** **)**

Abro la tapadera y cojo una buena cucharada antes de pasarle la tarrina a Shaun.

-Deberíamos comprar más.

Miro a Raizel con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Vas a ir tú?

-No.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Seguimos pasando el helado hasta que solo queda la mitad, cuando Shaun se atreve a romper el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Entiendo que yo esté enfadado con Miles porque trabaja demasiado, eso es lo que pasa siempre. ¿Pero vosotros?

Hago una mueca y le quito el helado de las manos.

-Ha cancelado un viaje a Amsterdam que esperaba desde hace mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry está muy centrado en su nuevo libro. Ni siquiera ha notado que lo he cancelado.

 **(Y lo que más duele es que no me ha mirado a los ojos en varios días, al menos desde que estuvimos en Stonehenge.)**

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.

-¿Y tú, Raizel?

-Mi hermana pequeña, Reisa, vino por sorpresa y volvió a sacar el tema de mi relación con Muz. Ellos se han odiado desde siempre. Pero la última vez... fue devastador. Nunca había escuchado ese odio desde mi hermana y de la sorpresa no pude decir nada. Muzaka nos había escuchado, pero no dijo nada. Solo me miró y... se fue de casa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 **(Pero... ellos dos son perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué puede haber pasado?)**

Shaun y yo nos sentamos a su lado y le vemos apuñalar el helado medio derretido.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?

-No tengo ni idea. Pero... es culpa mía. Si hubiera detenido a mi hermana a tiempo, no habría escuchado eso y...

Su voz se rompe en un sollozo ahogado. **(En el poco tiempo que conozco a Raizel, jamás habría pensado que podía llegar a parecer tan vulnerable.)**

* * *

Entro sin llamar al despacho de Harry y le interrumpo en mitad de una llamada. Me lanza una mirada enfadada, pero yo le ignoro y me sitúo frente a él con los brazos cruzados. **(Puede que llevemos días sin hablarnos, pero eso se va a acabar ahora.)**

Cuelga bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?

-Sé que estás en contacto con Muzaka y tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Raizel no puede protegerme en este estado. Está completamente destrozado, Harry. Ambos necesitan hablar.

-Muzaka tiene sus razones para haberse alejado, razones muy sólidas. No voy a dejar que le obligues a cambiar de opinión.

Suspiro pesadamente. **(Esta conversación** **no va como había planeado..** **.)**

-Escúchame bien. No voy a permitir que dos personas arruinen su relación mientras haya una oportunidad de arreglarla.

Harry cierra el ordenador con un golpe seco y se levanta. Pasa a mi lado en dirección a nuestro cuarto.

Ante mi mirada sorprendida coge una bolsa y empieza a meter en ella su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?

Cierra la cremallera y se la hecha al hombro. Su mirada verde me atraviesa.

-Quizás deberías preocuparte más por tu propia relación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Dormiré en algún hotel hasta que sea necesario.

-Pero...

-No, Draco. Necesitamos tiempo separados. Te llamaré de vez en cuando para saber cómo vas.

Vuelve a pasar a mi lado. Mi mano se extiende sola para detenerle.

 **(Esto no puede estar pasando. Harry no puede dejarme así. No con un silencio rencoroso detrás de nosotros.)**

Su mirada ahora es más suave e incluso se acerca para besarme cariñosamente en la frente.

-Adiós, Draco, espero volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa pronto.

Sale de la casa y cierra la puerta. Enseguida caigo de rodillas. **(No puedo haberle perdido. Es imposible. ¿Qué ha ido mal?)**

* * *

Cuando cierro la puerta siento un gran peso en mi corazón y alma. Bajo la mirada a mis pies antes de respirar hondo y aparecerme al lugar donde están Muzaka y Desmond. Ambos **(igual que yo)** tuvimos que dejar a las personas que más amamos para protegerles.

Suelto la bolsa sin importarme el contenido.

-Ya está hecho.

Los dos asienten. Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos entra en la habitación leyendo un antiguo libro.

-Bien, entonces solo nos queda iniciar el Ritual de los Astros-nos mira a los tres y baja las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-. Recordad que esto por el bien de vuestras relaciones.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente, Reisa.

Muzaka deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Cuida de ellos, vampira. No soportaría que a Raizel le pasara algo.

-Tranquilo, es mi hermano, no le pasará nada. Al menos he conseguido que se mantenga alejado de ti.

Hombre lobo y vampira se fulminan con la mirada. **(Supongo que la rivalidad de sus razas** **es demasiado fuerte entre ellos.** **)**

-¿Cómo va el tiempo?

-Bien mientras cumpláis las normas. Nada de hablar con las personas con las que queréis una relación más fuerte, por ningún medio y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tampoco podéis tocarles hasta la segunda fase de la unión, que será en dos semanas. Y lo más importante: debéis estar absolutamente seguros de que les amáis hasta poder dar vuestras vidas por ellos. Porque en la tercera fase eso es lo que va a pasar.

-Estamos preparados para ello. El Juez decidirá nuestro destino, como siempre se ha hecho. Aunque espero que Draconis no sea muy severo con nosotros.

-Lo mismo digo.

 **(De algún modo, en estos momentos de dolor profundo, conseguimos sonreír.)**

* * *

Los días pasan muy lentamente sin Harry a mi lado. Raizel y Shaun también están igual.

Ahora mismo estoy sentado en el Trono Celestial, observando la vacía sala oscura. **(Esto me recuerda a la noche que Harry me propuso matrimonio aquí mismo. En cualquier momento puede entrar por la puerta lateral.)**

Ya han pasado dos semanas. No ha escuchado ni un solo rumor de él. Haga lo que haga, lo hace en el más absoluto silencio. Ni de él, ni de Desmond, ni de Muzaka.

-¿Dónde estás, mi Guardián?

Mi susurro suave resuena en todo el espacio vacío. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas.

Observo el techo, la hermosa cúpula que imita los cuerpos celestes que Harry y yo observamos a esta misma hora el día más feliz de mi vida, el día que nos casamos. **(¿Qué ha ido mal?)**

Mi corazón salta cuando la puerta lateral se abre. Unos ojos verdes sin emociones me saludan.

-¿Harry?

Él solo camina hacia mí con pasos largos y me besa con furia. Yo, como siempre, me dejo llevar y en algún momento acabamos en el suelo. Murmura un hechizo almohada para evitar que me dañe la espalda y continua con una línea de besos por mi cuello.

Cuando muerde en la unión de mi cuello y hombro no puedo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado. Mi visión se nubla y solo puedo verle a él. **(Siempre ha sido así...)**

* * *

Me despierto poco a poco y siento unos dedos jugar con mi pelo. Abro los ojos y veo a Harry observar atentamente el sol naciente. Sus ojos verdes son más profundos que nunca antes.

-Harry.

Me mira y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, me besa la frente y se levanta para vestirse.

Con un movimiento fluido que no había notado que echaba de menos, se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas?

En lugar de contestar con palabras, hace un gesto que reconozco de inmediato. **(Es el movimiento de varita que se hace cuando se lanza un _sectumsempra_. Es el movimiento que hizo cuando empezó a probarme como futuro Señor de los Cielos.)**

Eso, de algún modo extraño y retorcido, me tranquiliza.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Sale de la habitación en silencio. Yo vuelvo a mirar a la bóveda. Está ligeramente iluminada por los primeros rayos del amanecer. Las estrellas diamantinas se mueven en el fondo purpúreo. **(Nunca antes había pensado que los Dioses somos como esas estrellas, siempre incansables en el movimiento eterno del mundo.)**

Aquí tendido bajo las primeras luces del amanecer, apartado del mundo, esperando a la Diosa del Tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar si esto era lo que sentía Harry encerrado en la Sala de Vigilancia.

Él ha sido muy valiente al soportar esto en solitario durante milenios, durante dos millones de años. Han sido dos semanas, pero me parece toda una vida.

Respiro hondo, me visto rápidamente y me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación con un último pensamiento en mente. **(Tendremos que poner tres tronos en la sala...)**

* * *

Estoy sentado entre Shaun y Raizel. Los tres estamos en la barra del _Bad We_ _a_ _ther_ , el bar de Desmond en Nueva York. **(Siendo el Dios del Alcohol no m** **e** **extraña.)**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Harry se fue, pero desde hace más de una semana viene a verme cada noche y me abraza con fuerza sin decir una sola palabra. Los dos miramos las estrellas hasta el amanecer, cuando él se levanta con un beso apasionado y se marcha hasta la noche siguiente. Pero hoy no. Hoy esperé hasta tarde sin que él viniera, así que vine aquí con mis amigos.

-A veces quiero obligarle a hablar, pero luego veo su mirada y me detengo antes de empezar.

 **(Ellos dos también han estado en las mismas situaciones. Desmond y Muzaka también han ido a acompañarles durante las pasadas noches. Pero según tengo entendido han sido más... agitadas.)**

-Debe ser algo realmente importante. Ellos no pasarían un mes separados de nosotros.

Asentimos. Yo, por mi parte, suspiro. **(No quiero estar separado de ti, mi Guardián.)**

* * *

-¿Les ves, Desmond?

-Siguen en la barra. Acaban de pedirse la cuarta copa, tienen una alta cantidad de alcohol en sangre.

-Debimos hacer ido como siempre.

-Estamos en una etapa crucial del Ritual de los Astros. No me pienso arriesgar a pronunciar una sola palabra en su presencia directa. ¿Qué dices, Harrold?

Yo simplemente asiento, con la mirada fija en mi marido, el Dios más bello que puede haber existido. **(Esto es por** **ti** **, mi Señor. Moriré por ti y viviré por ti. Eres lo único que me importa en el mundo.)**

* * *

Sonrío al Ministro de Magia cuando me saluda a la llegada de la Fiesta de Conmemoración. **(Mi boda con Harry no ha pasado desapercivida a los medios, mucho menos al Profeta, y ahora prácticamente todos me reconocen con amabilidad.)**

-Señor Malfoy, es un placer volver a verle.

 **(Se supone que los políticos deben mentir mejor.)**

-El placer es todo mío.

-¿No ha venido Harry con usted?

-Lamentablemente tiene un compromiso en Nueva York que le ha impedido venir.

Su sonrisa se tambalea un poco.

-Sí, es una pena. Disfrute de la velada, señor Malfoy.

Se aparta de mí rápidamente. **(Supongo que ha superado mis expectativas.)** Cojo una copa de _champagne_ y camino hacia donde siento las presencias de los Weasley y Hermione. Ellos me saludan con grandes sonrisas.

 **(Saben de la discusión con Harry y que no hemos vuelto a hablarnos en un mes. Han sido realmente un gran apoyo.)**

-Buenas noches, Draco. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Mejor. Creo que va a pasar algo importante esta noche.

-¿Conseguiste hablar con Harry?

-No le he visto en la última semana. Ni siquiera puedo sentir su presencia.

-Debe estar ocupado con lo que quiera que esté haciendo. Tú tranquilo.

Sonrío a Hermione cuando intenta animarme. **(Gracias a ella no estoy totalmente deprimido, solo un poco.)**

El Ministro nos pide atención a todos.

-Gracias a todos por venir esta noche a la Fiesta de Conmemoración del final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Desgraciadamente la persona gracias a la que estamos hoy aquí no ha podido venir y...

Las puertas se abren repentinamente **(recordándome una escena similar hace muchos meses)** y tres personas que conozco bien entran con pasos largos.

-Creo que se equivoca, señor Ministro.

Mis rodillas se vuelven débiles cuando escucho la voz de Harry por primera vez en un mes.

-¡Harry! Que bien que hayas venido esta noche...

-Lamento informarle de que no vengo para la fiesta, más bien soy un mensajero de las personas que atacarán este edificio en cualquier momento.

-¿Un ataque? Por favor, hace ya muchos años que terminó la guerra.

-¿Acaso se ha olvidado ya de la Fiesta de Navidad, señor Ministro? Los NeoMortífagos, como se hacían llamar, atacaron esta misma sala en busca de una sola persona. Una persona que ahora también buscan los nuevos atacantes, pero por razones diferentes.

 **(¿Vienen a por mí?)** Enseguida Raizel aparece de algún lugar y se sitúa a mi lado.

-Harrold tiene razón, puedo sentir unas presencias nada amistosas rodeando el edificio. Hay una que busca tu sangre especialmente, Draco. Creo que lidera a las demás.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer, Raizel?

-De momento sacarte de aquí. Hay hechizos anti-aparición en toda la sala, así que tendremos que ser más imaginativos. Muzaka, los Dioses y yo te protegeremos mientras sales. Harrold nos dará el tiempo que necesitemos.

Mientras Raizel me cuenta su plan, Ron, Hermione, Shaun, Desmond y Harry se han acercado a mí. Los Dioses, el vampiro y el hombre lobo nos rodean mientras mi Guardián me abraza con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Draco. No quería dejarte como lo hice, pero era necesario. Eres mi mundo y mi corazón. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi Guardián.

Me besa apasionadamente, sin importarle dónde estamos. **(A mí también me importa poquísimo.)**

Cuando se rompen las ventanas él me protege con su propio cuerpo **(como ya hizo una vez.)** Yo me aferro a su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-No vuelvas a irte.

No me promete nada, solo se gira y apunta con su varita a Ginevra Weasley. Ella nos observa con odio mal camuflado entre su grupo de seguidores vestidos con túnicas negras.

-Por fin revelas tu verdadero carácter, Ginny. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has planeado esto?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, querido. Desde que tuve uso de razón supe que acabaríamos juntos tarde o temprano. Ahora mismo que estés casado con un hombre tiene poca importancia. Eso se puede solucionar enseguida con un pequeño hechizo.

-Ginevra, creo que ya te lo dije. Draco Malfoy es la única persona a la que voy a amar en toda mi vida. Lo nuestro fue un error, solo una etapa de confusión donde necesitaba algún tipo de ancla.

-En realidad, querido, ahora estás pasando por una etapa de confusión. ¿Quién puede enamorarse de un _mortífago_ y además un hombre? Por favor, es antinatural. Sé perfectamente que quieres una familia propia y yo puedo dártela, al contrario que él.

Harry se frota las sienes con una expresión cansada.

-Ahora recuerdo porqué odio repetirme-le lanza una mirada que le hace estremecerse en el peor sentido posible-. Durante este último mes he estado desarrollando un hechizo que nos permite a Draco y a mí tener hijos sin necesidad de ningún otro intermediario. Solo necesitamos una habitación adaptada a ello y podremos tener una familia cuando queramos. Tú, Ginevra, no eres necesaria para nada.

Esas palabras parecen enfurecerla aun más. **(Su magia se está descontrolando.)**

-¡MIENTES! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Es nuestro destino estar juntos! ¡ _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

El hechizo lanzado hacia mí atraviesa todos los escudos que interponen mis protectores. Cierro los ojos esperando las cuchillas atravesar mi pecho **(como hace tantos años)** pero un placaje me quita el aliento y me aparta del camino.

Escucho el intercambio de hechizos sobre nuestras cabezas, pero mis ojos solo están fijos en Harry. Harry, que ahora mismo está desangrándose en el suelo por bloquear el hechizo que una vez él lanzó contra mí. **(¿Esto es lo que sentiste, mi Guardián?)**

Me acerco a él con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Harry.

Abre los ojos despacio y me sonríe dolorido.

-Mi Señor, mi Draco.

Levanta lentamente la mano y me acaricia la mejilla.

-¡MUZAKA!

-Te amo, Draco.

-¡DESMOND!

-Esto es por ti, mi amor.

La mano cae inerte en mis rodillas. Lanzo un grito agónico.

-¡HARRY!

* * *

 _Me encuentro a la orilla del océano. Las gaviotas vuelan sobre las olas que rompen en la orilla. Muy lejos en la orilla hay una casa pintada de blanco con un precioso porche y el tejado azul. Es un lugar muy relajante._

 _-Habéis tardado menos de lo que esperaba en venir._

 _Muzaka, Desmond y yo nos giramos hacia Draconis. Él está cruzado de brazos y nos mira divertido._

 _Los tres nos inclinamos ante él._

 _-Juez._

 _Él inclina la cabeza._

 _-Bienvenidos a la Orilla entre la Vida y la Muerte. Venid conmigo, hablaremos más tranquilos en mi casa._

 _Caminamos hasta la casa que se veía en la lejanía y Draconis abre la puerta principal. Entramos y observo mi entorno. El interior está amueblado de una forma cómoda y elegante, con tonos azules y blancos. Conchas marinas y fotos del océano en blanco y negro decoran el espacio._

 _Nos sentamos en el amplio sofá azul claro._

 _-Conozco vuestras razones para haber hecho lo que habéis hecho. Me parece muy noble._

-Yo te condeno a la esterilidad, te condeno a la imposibilidad de una familia, te condeno a la soledad. Yo te condeno a no ser reconocida por nadie. Cualquiera que sepa del castigo y te dirija la palabra compartirá el mismo destino. Y le pido al Juez entre la Vida y la Muerte que te detenga si vas a subir las Escaleras de Cristal y que te obligue a bajar las Escaleras de Azufre. No mereces vivir, pero no soy quién para matarte.

 _Miramos hacia el techo, desde donde ha venido la voz de Draco._

 _-Así se hará, Señor de los Cielos-Draconis me mira con una ligera sonrisa-. Buena suerte cuando volváis, la necesitareis. Parece realmente enfadado._

 _-¿Tú crees? Shaun no parecía muy enfadado la última noche._

 _Muzaka sacude la cabeza. **(Deberíamos haberle silenciado antes de empezar la conversación.)**_

 _Draconis ríe divertido._

 _-Os sorprenderíais si supierais lo que he escuchado estando aquí. Pero sí, os gritarán y os echarán de la habitación durante días. Aunque entenderán por qué lo hicisteis._

 _-Lo que realmente estoy temiendo es la reacción de Raizel cuando se entere de que Reisa nos ha ayudado con todo esto._

 _Un escalofrío nos recorre a los tres. **(Si se enteran... nos faltará mundo para huir.)**_

 _Escuchamos voces desde el techo, sin entender lo que dicen._

 _-Creo que deberíais volver ya. Cuando regreséis a vuestros cuerpos la unión de vuestras almas con las suyas será tan fuerte que podréis hablar mentalmente con ellos. Vuestros núcleos mágicos también podrán intercambiar su magia de uno a otro._

 _-Draconis, sabemos que tiene que haber algo negativo. ¿Qué es?_

 _-No podréis estar separados por mucho tiempo. Por ejemplo, si uno se va a América y otro se queda en Londres solo podréis estar separados por unas horas._

 _Miro a Desmond y Muzaka._

 _-No es tan horrible._

 _-No haríamos esto si no quisiéramos estar con ellos toda nuestra vida._

 _Draconis nos sonríe._

 _-Entonces adiós. Todavía no ha llegado vuestra hora. Volved y vivid._

* * *

Miro con furia a la mujer que intentó asesinarme y respiro hondo. Ron se sitúa a mi lado.

-Como Dios del Fuego y Líder de los Dioses Elementales, te acuso, Ginevra Weasley, por el intento de asesinato del Dios de la Vida y Señor de los Cielos y la muerte del Dios de la Muerte y Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Alguien es capaz de rebatir dicha acusación?

-¡Soy tu hermana, Ron! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

El silencio recorrió la sala tras el grito de Ginevra. **(No mereces nada, no eres nada.)**

-Ya que nadie ha dicho nada en contra, el mayor cargo entre los Dioses debe decidir el castigo. Draco Malfoy, como Dios de la Vida, Señor de los Cielos y marido de Harry Potter, es quien ostenta ese cargo.

Vuelvo a respirar hondo. Las palabras del peor castigo posible salen de entre mis labios.

-Yo te condeno a la esterilidad, te condeno a la imposibilidad de una familia, te condeno a la soledad. Yo te condeno a no ser reconocida por nadie. Cualquiera que sepa del castigo y te dirija la palabra compartirá el mismo destino. Y le pido al Juez entre la Vida y la Muerte que te detenga si vas a subir las Escaleras de Cristal y que te obligue a bajar las Escaleras de Azufre. No mereces vivir, pero no soy quién para matarte.

Cadenas salen de la tierra y se envuelven alrededor de las extremidades de Ginevra. Ella suelta un grito mientras intenta librarse de ellas. Nadie hace nada por evitarlo **(ni siquiera los Weasley, quienes solo miran impasibles el castigo.)**

Por fin las cadenas desaparecen dejando unas horribles marcas donde estaban antes. Yo bajo la mirada al cuerpo de Harry. **(Parece dormir en paz. Si no fuera por las grandes heridas...)**

Shaun también está junto al cuerpo intacto de Desmond con un aura de calma a su alrededor. Parece murmurar para sí.

Raizel observa de pie a Muzaka. A él parece que le alcanzó un hechizo que le había roto todas las costillas y estas le habían perforado los pulmones. El vampiro tiene una cara impasible mientras se quita el parche del ojo. **(Debajo, la piel parece cubierta por una gran quemadura que oculta la cuenca del ojo.)**

De repente una luz envuelve a los tres. Sus heridas desaparecen ante nuestros ojos. Harry parpadea y abre los ojos verdes antes de mirarme.

-Draco.

-¡Harry!

Le abrazo con fuerza. **(No voy a soltarle nunca.)**

-¿Cómo es posible? Te ví morir.

-Era parte del Ritual de los Astros. Nuestras almas deben estar unidas si queremos despertar a la Diosa del Tiempo. Y tú no debías saberlo.

-No vuelvas a irte. No podría soportarlo.

-Yo no podría irme. No podemos estar separados físicamente por mucho tiempo. Es parte del Ritual.

No me molesto por entender sus palabras, solo me abrazo a él con fuerza. Por encima de su hombro veo a Shaun y Desmond hablar en voz baja. **(El Dios de la Historia parece que todavía no cree lo que está viendo.)**

Pero son Muzaka y Raizel quienes realmente llaman la atención. Su abrazo es el más íntimo que jamás haya visto. El hombre lobo le besa sin parar en todos los lugares a los que alcanza **(de algún modo le presta más atención a la cicatriz del ojo.)**

Vuelvo a mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry. En ellos veo nuestro futuro, un futuro lleno de amor y amistad con aquellos a los que quiero. Un futuro que quiero vivir sin importar lo que pase.

* * *

Me despierto en mitad de la noche buscando el calor a mi lado. Me siento y veo a Harry sentado junto a la ventana, mirando a las estrellas. **(Desde la fiesta lo esta haciendo mucho.)**

Decido levantarme y apoyo una mano en su hombro. Él me sonríe antes de abrazarme.

-Te amo, mi Señor.

-Y yo a ti, mi Guardián.

Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en él. Termino observando las estrellas con él durante un buen rato.

Por fin es él quien habla.

-¿Quieres hacer un viaje?

-¿A dónde?

-A todas partes y a ningún sitio. Solo viajar. Iremos al aeropuerto y cogeremos el primer avión que salga. ¿Quieres?

-Me encantaría-me giro un poco para mirarle a los ojos-, pero no podemos dejar que el universo se destruya. Entonces no tendríamos lugares a los que ir.

-Como siempre, tienes razón, mi amor.

Me besa en la sien. **(Ahora soy yo quien habla.)**

-Hay algo que te molesta, Harry. No voy a presionarte, pero tampoco quiero quedarme quieto mientras tú estás nervioso.

Un silencio espeso se instala entre ambos.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, Draco. Todo esto es extraño. Que ahora estemos recordando que existe la Diosa del Tiempo... no sé. Hay algo que no encaja.

En el fondo de mi mente no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Le abrazo con más fuerza. **(No voy a soltarle en mucho tiempo.)**

* * *

Muy bien, llegó la hora. Me adelanto un paso para estar frente a mi marido. Él, con su traje de Guardián, me mira.

-¿Listo?

La última luz del 21 de junio desaparece tras el horizonte. Una sacudida eléctrica me recorre de pies a cabeza. Harry cierra los ojos. Yo le imito.

Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos él viste con una túnica negra con hombreras de plata. La amplia capucha cubre su pelo y la corona de esmeralda e hierro negro destaca en su frente. **(A través de nuestra conexión mental me veo a mí mismo. Llevo una túnica blanca similar a la suya y mis hombreras son de oro. Mi pelo, ahora recogido en una cola baja, sale por el lateral de mi cuello, escapando de la capucha.)**

-La Vida no puede ser entendida sin la Muerte. Tú no serías apreciado sin mí.

Sus palabras despiertan algo en el fondo de mi mente.

-La Muerte no sería temida sin la Vida. Tú no serías apreciado sin mí.

-¿Qué es la Vida sino el camino hacia la Muerte?

-¿Qué es la Muerte sino la ausencia de la Vida?

-Tú causas el dolor a las personas, porque les mantienes en la tierra cuando yo llamo a sus seres queridos.

-Tú causas el dolor a las personas, porque te llevas a los seres queridos de aquellos que se quedan en la tierra.

-Yo les entrego la paz que no encontraron en Vida.

-Yo les doy oportunidades que no hallarán en la Muerte.

-Retrasas mi trabajo.

-Interrumpes mi trabajo.

Nos miramos a los ojos. **(Las siguientes palabras salen de nuestros labios al mismo tiempo.)**

-Pero hay algo que es mayor que nosotros. Sin Tiempo no somos nada. No existiría ni Vida ni Muerte. Somos dos piezas en el tablero de ajedrez siendo controladas por alguien más, dos actores de teatro dirigidos por el director de escena. Somos opuestos y complementarios. Solo nosotros podemos ser quienes somos.

Extendemos nuestras manos y juntamos las palmas. Al instante una luz muy potente nos deslumbra. Un coro de voces se escucha en el aire. **(No entiendo lo que cantan, pero de algún modo es conocido.)**

Harry me atrae hacia sí y una mano que no es suya se apoya en mi hombro. Miro por encima de mi hombro para ver a Draconis. Su presencia no me sorprende para nada. **(Es normal que él esté aquí. Es el Juez y la segunda creación de la Diosa del Tiempo.)**

Cinco figuras con túnicas largas de colores grises y capuchas que ocultan sus rostros salen de una especie de portal luminoso.

-Señor de los Cielos, Señor de las Tinieblas, Juez Inmortal, os hemos estado esperando. Nosotros somos el Séquito del Tiempo. Hemos estado a su lado desde que inició su hibernación hace tantos milenios.

-¿Vosotros también sois sus creaciones?

-No, somos vuestras. Una vez fuimos mortales. A nuestra muerte fuimos elegidos por la Diosa para servirla.

-¿Mortales?

Antes de que puedan responder una nueva figura aparece por el portal. Viste con una túnica grisácea que resalta su forma femenina. Su pelo rojo se agita con el viento nocturno. Y unos ojos verdes que reconozco de algún sitio nos observan con diversión. **(¿De qué me suena?)**

La voz de Harry suena realmente sorprendida.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

Este es realmente el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, quizás porque tenía ese final en mente y quería llegar a él pasara lo que pasara en medio. Y solo repasando por faltas de ortografía descubro que me cargado a la Muerte. **(Soy horrible.)**

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	20. Nuevos miembros en la familia

Lily Potter sonríe y avanza hasta abrazar a su hijo. Él todavía no sabe lo que ha pasado. **(Nadie lo sabe.)**

-Harry, mi niño. Te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Todavía no lo crees? Yo soy la Diosa del Tiempo. Me desperté varios años antes del renacer del Señor de los Cielos para preparar su llegada. Pero las cosas no salieron como pensaba. Me enamoré y te tuve físicamente en lugar de crearte de nuevo como era mi plan original. Y ahora me alegro de ello.

-Pero...

Harry deja de hablar y la abraza con fuerza. Ella se ríe **(con una voz musical.)**

-Siento no haber estado ahí para ti.

-No me importa.

Se apartan y Lily me mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Draco-se pone delante mía y me observa con un ojo crítico. **(Estoy un poco nervioso, es la madre de mi marido.)** Al final me acaricia la mejilla-. Te queda bien el pelo largo.

 **(Eso es lo último que esperaba.)**

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y más con esa trenza. ¿Cómo te las has hecho?

-En realidad ha sido Harry.

La Diosa se gira hacia su hijo.

-¿Tú? Ah, es cierto, antes tenías el pelo largo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas crecer de nuevo?

-Es mucho trabajo y ya tengo bastante.

-Vago-los dos ríen y por fin la Diosa se gira hacia Draconis-. Draconis, mi querido Juez. Siento mucho haber escrito tu destino como lo hice.

Draconis sonríe.

-Era necesario, lo sé. Pero habría estado bien un aviso.

Uno de los miembros del Séquito tose para llamar la atención de la Diosa. **(Me había olvidado de su presencia.)**

-Oh, cierto. Os presentaré a mi Séquito. Fueron mortales que merecen seguir viviendo. Quitaos las capuchas.

Los cinco lo hacen y todos los presentes ahogamos gritos de sorpresa.

 **(Son James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y Fred Weasley.)**

Hay abrazos y lágrimas por todos lados. Incluso yo abrazo a Severus.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Fui el mejor amigo de Lily en Hogwarts, no me dejó pasar al otro lado tan fácilmente. ¿Y tus padres?

-Ahora viven en Grimmauld, aunque supongo que tendremos que devolvérsela a Black.

-Lo dudo. Él y Lupin llevan algún tiempo juntos. Y el Séquito debemos vivir en la Ciudad del Más Allá.

-¿Juntos?

-Sí, parece que tienen una historia que se remonta al colegio, pero no terminó muy bien. Ahora están aprovechando para recuperar tiempo.

Les observo mientras hablan con Harry, junto a Lily y James. **(¿Quién diría que un hombre lobo y un ex-convicto harían tan buena pareja?)**

Miro a Fred, que todavía está siendo abrazado por Ron.

En algún momento Harry se acerca para saludar también a Severus. Para mi sorpresa se estrechan las manos con cordialidad.

-Gracias por tu ayuda en la batalla.

-Gracias por la lápida negra.

-Sabía que preferirías ese color.

Harry me mira. **(Veo la felicidad en sus ojos.)**

-Deberíamos ir a la Ciudad, podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Él asiente y hace un gesto con la mano. En un destello estamos todos en la Sala del Trono **(más bien de los** **T** **ronos.)**

Draconis observa asombrado los tres asientos al frente de la sala.

-Sí que han cambiado las cosas desde que morí.

-Eso es una reforma reciente. Al fin y al cabo somos tres Señores.

Lily se ríe y se acerca a los tronos, en concreto al de cristal.

-Este es el mío, ¿no? El de hierro negro supongo que es el de Harry y el de mármol blanco el de Draco. ¿Que equivoco?

-Para nada.

Yo también observo los tronos. **(** **El del centro es de cristal con ríos de arena moviéndose en su interior, como una clepsidra.** **El de la izquierda es el de hierro negro de Harry, con una forma muy tosca e inacabada. El de la derecha es el de mármol blanco, el mío, de líneas finas de elegantes. Los tres en su conjunto representan el gobierno del mundo. A la Señora del Universo y a los Dioses de la Vida y la Muerte.)**

-Bien, empecemos con los planes-Lily se sienta con un suave gesto en su trono y cruza las piernas con elegancia-. Los Dioses y los Señores debemos volver a ser cómo fuimos hace siglos. Debemos salir a la luz y volver a proteger al mundo de sí mismo. Esa fue la razón por la que Draconis os creó. ¿Me equivoco?

El Juez niega con la cabeza.

-Para nada, Señora.

Sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Harry me observan.

-¿Qué harás, Señor de los Cielos? Es tu decisión.

 **(¿Mía?)**

- _Mi Señor, yo haré lo que me ordeneis._ _La Muerte siempre estará sujeta a la Vida._

Miro a Harry cuando me habla mentalmente.

- _Y la Vida siempre estará sujeta a la_ _M_ _uerte. Somos uno, mi Guardián_ -me giro hacia Lily-. Empezaremos por contactar con las organizaciones internacionales y haremos que los líderes lo entiendan. Cuando eso pase ellos enviarán un comunicado a sus países. Aquellos que quieran atacarnos se las verán con nosotros. También ayudaremos en las guerras en activo actualmente. Todo eso, junto a la aparición de la Ciudad del Más Allá en el cielo, ayudará a forjarnos un lugar más firme que el que tuvimos hace milenios.

Ella asiente complacida.

-Buen plan. ¿Quién se encargará de hablar con las organizaciones?

Esta vez es Harry quien contesta.

-Mi trabajo como escritor me ha permitido tener algunos contactos. Pediré a la ONU unas horas de su tiempo y Shaun, como Dios de la Historia, les contará todo desde mi creación hasta la actualidad. También dejaremos que Hermione, como Diosa de la Inteligencia, les explique la organización de los Dioses en profundidad y con detalle. Si no nos creen, Draco y yo haremos una demostración de nuestros poderes.

-¿Una demostración?

-Sinceramente, prefiero no llegar a eso. Mi poder es la Muerte.

El Séquito sonríe ligeramente. Yo también lo hago. **(Sería interesante ver las reacciones de los mortales...)**

-Aun así es un buen plan. Lo pondremos en marcha lo antes posible.

-Dejemos unas semanas para acostumbrarnos a la nueva jerarquía. Luego empezaremos con todo lo necesario. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Harry me sonríe mientras coge mi mano.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me acerco a él para abrazarle. Me besa en la sien.

-Sois adorables.

Lily bosteza sentada en su trono, aunque no resta nada a su imagen de poder y serenidad. **(Es como un gesto calculado para demostrar al menos una debilidad de cara a su público.)**

-Deberíamos acostarnos, es tarde incluso para nosotros. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

Se levanta y camina hasta James. Ambos, junto a Sirius y Remus, abrazan a Harry para despedirse. **(Lily incluso lo hace conmigo.)** Veo a Ron abrazar a su hermano y hablar.

-¿Vendrás a casa?

-Claro. Pero quiero hablar unos asuntos con los Señores antes de hacerlo. Iré mañana por la tarde-Fred sonríe-. No les digas nada de mí. Infórmales solo de que la Diosa ha despertado con su Séquito y que seguramente les conozcan.

Los dos hermanos ríen y vuelven a abrazarse.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Muzaka y Raizel?

-Fueron a arreglar unas peleas en sus clanes y luego Muz me comentó que harían un viaje a Etiopía. Rai sigue enfadado con él por no contarle que todo era un montaje organizado por Reisa.

-¿Por qué Etiopía?

Draconis se cruza de brazos y responde.

-Fue donde se conocieron. Cerca del Valle del Rift. Si no recuerdo mal ayudaron a los humanos a salir de allí. ¿No, Harrold?

-Recuerdas bien. Aquellos momentos fueron lo más interesante que pasó en varios siglos.

Sonrío a Draconis. **(** **A veces siento que es** **el** **hermano mayor** **que nunca tuve** **.)**

-Tendrás que contarme algo más de lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.

-Ahora que la Puerta al Límite está abierta podré venir más seguido-me guiña un ojo y entrelaza un brazo con el mío-. Podré decirte algunos de sus puntos débiles.

Miramos a Harry. **(Él parece asustado por algo** **mientras nos devuelve la mirada.** **)**

-Me vendría bien. Y me estoy quedando sin ideas.

Lily se acerca a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Ah... los dos juntos contra Harry. Me encanta el plan. ¿Puedo unirme?

-¿No se supone que debes proteger a tu hijo?

-Ya es lo bastante mayor como para protegerse solo. Además, como Diosa del Tiempo no tengo casi nada que hacer.

Los tres sonreímos siniestramente.

-Bien, ya es suficiente. Fue una mala idea dejaros a solas.

Harry me acerca a sí por la cintura y yo le golpeo en el estómago con fuerza. **(Él ni se inmuta.)**

-Lárgate, nadie te ha llamado.

-Cuando vosotros tres estáis juntos, no hace falta que me llamen. El desastre va implícito, sobre todo para mí.

Lily y Draconis sonríen inocentes.

-¿Para ti? Nunca. Nosotros te adoramos.

-Sí... claro... Ya están terminadas vuestras habitaciones en el ala principal. Si quieres también puedes quedarte, Draconis.

-Prefiero mi cama, gracias. Pero por la mañana me pasaré a desayunar.

Nos despedimos de él y desaparece con un destello de luz. Solo entonces el resto nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. **(Aunque Harry abraza con fuerza a Lily, James, Sirius y Remus.)**

* * *

Estoy en los jardines leyendo uno de los libros que Harry escribió en la Sala de Vigilancia cuando Fred se acerca a mí con algo de timidez.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Señor de los Cielos?

Cierro el libro con cuidado y le indico que se siente a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Como usted sabe, ya perdí una vez a mi hermano George. Ahora, siendo yo parte del Séquito del Tiempo, volveré a perderle tarde o temprano. ¿Hay algún modo de que eso no pase?

 **(Es una buena pregunta. En algún momento yo también perderé a mis padres... esa es la condena de los Dioses.)**

-Dioses... Tendré que hablar con Lily y Harry para saber si es posible, pero podemos convertiros a ambos en los Dioses Gemelos.

-¿Dioses Gemelos?

-Exactamente. Ahora mismo hay habilidades y elementos que necesitan un Dios o Diosa. Elegiremos a varias personas que se adecuen al puesto y preguntaremos a los Dioses si alguno quiere pasar su lugar a alguien, como hizo Lemory con Luna. También tendremos que hacer una lista de los nuevos Dioses-le miro sonriendo-. Gracias, Fred, me has ayudado a comprender mi razón de existir.

Él también sonríe.

-Matenedme informado, Señor de los Cielos-se levanta para marcharse.

-Ah, Fred-se gira de nuevo, curioso-. Llámame Draco, solo Draco.

Su sonrisa es enorme.

-Por supuesto, Draco.

Se marcha a un paso rápido. Cuando vuelvo a abrir el libro me río ligeramente. **(Pensar que un Malfoy estaría confraternizando con los Weasley.)**

-¿De qué te ríes?

La llegada de Harry ni me sorprende.

-De todo esto. Lo has escuchado, ¿no?

-Desde luego. Creo que tienes razón, necesitamos más Dioses. Si queremos darnos a conocer al mundo necesitaremos estar acorde con él-se queda en silencio, sacude la cabeza y se sienta a mi lado-. Ya he terminado la Sala de las Esferas. ¿Quieres verla?

 **(Eso sí me sorprende. Lleva trabajando en ella desde que nos volvimos a reunir.)**

-Ni lo dudes.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a las nuevas puertas en los muros de la Sala de los Tronos. Desmond y Muzaka ya están esperando junto a Shaun, Raizel, Reisa, Lily, James, Sirius Remus, Severus, Ron y Hermione. Todos nos saludan.

-Bienvenidos a la nueva Sala de las Esferas. Una vez dentro podré explicaros cómo funciona, pero de momento diré que he estado trabajando en ella desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde mi boda. He tenido que buscar las runas en un viejo manuscrito del Tíbet.

-Así que fue ahí donde fuiste aquella semana.

-Sí, Muz. Estuve en el Tíbet y luego fui a Xi'an para encontrar los materiales necesarios para grabarlas.

-¿Xi'an?

-Donde están los guerreros de terracota. Sus artesanos dejaron varias herramientas que me servían para grabar las runas en el metal que antes trabajé con lava y fuego volcánico.

 **(Así que por eso desaparecía todas las noches después de... esperar que me duerma. Me sonrojo solo pensando en lo que sucede antes de eso.)**

-¿Entramos o no? Estoy deseando ver lo que has hecho.

Harry sonríe a su madre y abre las puertas con un gesto de la mano. Entramos, maravillados del hermoso lugar.

Es una gran estancia circular con varios estanques **(también circulares)** por todo el suelo. Sobre ellos hay suspendidas grandes esferas de cristal opaco. Por todo el suelo hay líneas de metal iridiscente con runas grabadas que llevan a un gran altar con un biclinio de terciopelo azul real con pequeños bordados en hilo blanco. El techo está ideado para reflejar el cielo exterior **(ahora mismo muestra el azul puro cruzado por esponjosas nubes blancas.)**

-Es increíble. ¿Cuánto has tardado?

-Bastante. Pero he tardado más preocupándome por el diseño de todo. Aunque debo reconocer que no está mal.

-Bien, ahora la pregunta clave. ¿Para qué es todo esto?

-Para que las parejas del mismo sexo puedan tener hijos.

Sus palabras producen un segundo de silencio.

-¿Es posible?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Yo, como la Muerte, solo he podido crear el lugar. Es la Vida quien debe darle espíritu.

Me mira y yo le sonrío. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la parte de su mente en mi interior. Pronuncio una serie de palabras que no comprendo, pero sé que gracias a ellas esta sala funcionará. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, las esferas opacas están llenas de una suave luz blanca.

-Ahora solo queda saber si funcionará.

Hay una mirada intercambiada entre Desmond y Shaun. **(Puedo ver que están hablando mentalmente por su conexión.)**

-Nosotros.

Todas las miradas se centran en ellos.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Totalmente. Hace tiempo que hablamos de esto y creemos que ya es el momento.

Harry sonríe.

-Si eso queréis... empezaremos esta noche. Ahora empecemos con el almuerzo con los Weasley y los Malfoy-Harry mira su reloj de pulsera **(que le regalé hace poco)** -. Estarán a punto de llegar.

* * *

Los Dioses **(sin Lily y el Séquito)** esperamos en la plaza principal a la llegada de nuestros invitados. Ellos aparecen a la hora exacta. Molly abraza primero a Harry, luego a mí, a continuación a Hermione y por último a Ron.

-¿En serio, mamá? Soy tu hijo.

-Por eso te abrazo el último.

 **(Eso no tiene sentido, pero lo dejo pasar.)**

-¿Entramos? La Sala de Fiestas ya está preparada para todos nosotros.

En el camino de ida saludo a mis padres con una gran sonrisa.

-Pareces feliz, hijo.

-Más que nunca, madre. Sobre todo después de la noticia que daremos al final del almuerzo.

En la Sala de Fiestas ya están esperando los otros Dioses. Todos se inclinan cuando Harry y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos en la mesa principal. En la misma mesa están sentados nuestros amigos más cercanos además de la familia. **(Aunque por supuesto hay asientos vacíos.)**

Yo respiro hondo antes de empezar a hablar para todos ellos.

-Como todos sabréis, anoche encontramos a la Diosa del Tiempo. Muchos ya la habéis visto caminando por los pasillos y conocéis su nombre. Este almuerzo se ha organizado con el fin de presentarla oficialmente e incluirla en el orden de los Dioses-Lily entra por la puerta en el momento exacto con un vaporoso vestido blanco-. Os presento a la Señora del Universo y Diosa del Tiempo, Lilly Potter.

Todos los Dioses se inclinan también ante ella. La primera persona a la que saluda al llegar a nuestra mesa es a Molly Weasley con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo cuando yo no estaba.

La mujer mortal sonríe cariñosamente.

-Ha sido un placer. Fue un niño adorable y se ha convertido en un gran hombre.

-Gracias a ti. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Tonterías.

-Hablo en serio, Molly. Eres como una segunda madre para él y quiero agradecértelo con lo que más quieras.

Molly frunce los labios pensativa.

-Hay algo... pero dudo que ni siquiera los Dioses puedan resucitar a los muertos.

 **(Lily es increíble. Ha llevado la conversación a su propio terreno con unas pocas palabras.)**

-Hablas... ¿de tu hijo?

Veo que George se pone tenso.

-De él, sí.

-¿Harry? Tú eres el Señor de las Tinieblas y Dios de la Muerte. ¿Se puede hacer algo?

Harry se reclina en su silla y cruza los brazos en un gesto pensativo.

-No puedo resucitar a los muertos para que vivan como los demás mortales. Ni siquiera el Juez puede traer las almas por un largo periodo de tiempo. Pero si así fuera, me es imposible resucitar a quien nunca murió en un primer momento.

 **(Mi marido es también sorprendente. En muy poco tiempo ha alcanzado la maestría en el arte de las palabras.)**

-¿Qué significa eso?

Harry mira a su mejor amigo.

-Ron, por favor, ve a buscarle. Y comprueba que no ha destrozado nada, antes escuché un grito de Canuto.

El Dios del Fuego sale prácticamente corriendo de la Sala de Fiestas. Cuando regresa, todos los otros Weasley se paralizan. Un instante después se lanzan a abrazar al recién llegado **(George el primero de ellos.)**

Yo observo a los otros Dioses. Todos ellos parecen felices.

Harry me coge la mano y tira de mí para que me siente en su regazo. Por supuesto me río mientras me abrazo a su cuello.

-¿Feliz, mi Señor?

-Mucho, mi Guardián. Hemos reunido de nuevo a una familia y si conseguimos lo que nos proponemos por un largo tiempo.

Me besa en el cuello.

-Te quiero- **(sonrío internamente esperando la continuación)** -... en la cama.

Vuelvo a reirme y me acerco para susurrarle al oído.

-Esta noche, mi amor. Esta noche seré todo tuyo-le clavo las uñas en la nuca-. Y tú mío.

-Siempre lo soy.

Me besa de nuevo y me deja sentarme en mi lugar a su lado **(no sin un último beso en la mejilla.)**

Empezamos el almuerzo en cuanto los Weasley se sientan a la mesa.

-¿Cómo va el nuevo libro, Harry?

-Todavía estoy recogiendo información y eligiendo los nombres.

-Tú lo viste, ¿es tan difícil?

-Teniendo en cuenta que hace pocos meses saqué _Amor y Mafia_. Los escritores _muggles_ escriben uno por año, así que tengo que ir despacio.

Le sonrío.

- _Y eso es lo peor que podía pasarme._ _Estás todo el día conmigo._

Él se ríe.

- _No escucho quejas de tu parte._

-Muy bien, vosotros dos, dejad de hablar mentalmente. Es de mala educación, hijo.

-Lo siento madre, pero es algo que prefiero que no escuches.

Dos pares de ojos del mismo tono se enfrentan en un concurso de miradas. **(Hasta que decido ayudar a Lily enviando a Harry una imagen mental... muy imaginativa. Él enseguida aparta la mirada para prometerme que lo haremos lo antes posible.)**

Observo a mi nueva familia con orgullo. Sonrío ligeramente y respiro hondo.

* * *

-Bien, tendréis que pasar la noche aquí. Prefiero no saber lo que haréis, pero mientras mayor contacto tengáis mejor. Si funciona una de las esferas cambiará a un tono grisáceo, creo.

-¿Crees?

-Es la primera vez que probamos la Sala de las Esferas, Desmond. Te recuerdo que te ofreciste voluntario para eso.

Mi viejo amigo suspira pesadamente y mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero estoy nervioso. Puedo convertirme en padre con todo esto.

Sonrío.

-Te entiendo. Pero no estás solo en esto. Tienes a Shaun a tu lado y el resto estaremos ahí si nos necesitas. Somos tu familia.

-Gracias, amigo. En serio.

Shaun entra justo cuando pronuncia las palabras.

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí, Des ya sabe lo que hacer. Ahora os dejo. Llamaré a la puerta a primera hora de la mañana, aunque podéis salir cuando queráis.

 **(Veo como ambos se sonrojan con furia.)**

Me despido de ellos y cierro la gran puerta detrás mía. Enseguida siento una barrera mágica alzarse detrás de ella.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia mi propia habitación. Entro en silencio y me quedo sin respiración. Draco está en el balcón, su figura clara envuelta en una bata de seda resalta en la oscuridad del entorno. Observa la luna ensimismado.

Yo me recuesto en la puerta admirando su belleza.

 **(Todavía no me creo que una de las criaturas más hermosas de toda la creación esté conmigo. Cada día me despierto esperando que todo sea un sueño y que al abrir los ojos veré las cortinas rojas de mi cama en Gryffindor. No es como si no hubiera pasado antes. Más veces de las que puedo contar. Le he amado desde que le conozco, pero lo confudí con odio. ¿Qué iba a saber un niño de once años sobre el amor?)**

Él se gira, quizás sintiendo mis pensamientos, y me sonríe dulcemente. Me tiene la mano y me acerco para abrazarle. Juntos miramos el horizonte anaranjado.

-¿Te gustaría?

No tengo que leer su mente para saber a lo que se refiere.

-Solo si tú también estás de acuerdo. Criar a un niño es mucha responsabilidad.

Deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Poco después de que salieras del hospital tuve un sueño premonitorio. En él... veía a Raúl, el hijo de Desmond y Shaun, y a Rose, la hija de Ron y Hermione, junto a un bebé de pelo negro y ojos grises-me mira directamente a los ojos-. Nuestro hijo.

Tenso mis brazos a su alrededor.

-¿Nuestro hijo?

-Sí. Se llamaba Scorpius y era adorable. Te buscó en cuanto te mencioné y los cuatro fuimos a verte a los campos de entrenamiento, donde tú estabas entrenando a unos soldados _muggles_. Gracias a ese sueño sé que todo saldrá bien con la ONU.

Sonrío al imaginarlo.

-Entonces tengamos un niño cuando todo el mundo vuelva a estabilizarse. Cuantos quieras.

Me besa en el cuello.

-¿Y si empezamos a practicar ahora?

 **(Su voz es un suave ronroneo.)** Por supuesto sigo sus órdenes con una última frase.

-Cualquier cosa por ti, mi Señor.


	21. Discursos en la ONU

Respiro hondo antes de salir al escenario. Desmond me coge la mano.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-No me gusta hablar en público.

Me sonríe tranquilizador.

-Lo harás bien, vas a hablar de historia. Ese es tu tema, ¿no? Y yo estaré en el final de la sala, si te poner nervioso solo tienes que mirarme o enviarme un mensaje.

Me apoyo en él. **(Su piel siempre es tan cálida...)**

-Te quiero, Des.

-Señor Hastings, su turno.

Desmond todavía me retiene un segundo más para besarme.

-Buena suerte.

Me sonríe una última vez y yo camino a través de la puerta que me lleva a la sala de la ONU. Levanto la barbilla y cuadro los hombros mientras camino a través del pasillo entre las miradas de los representantes de los países. Subo los escalones al escenario y me sitúo tras el estrado.

Por primera vez observo a todos mis oyentes. Vuelvo a respirar hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Señoras y señores, soy Shaun Hastings, catedrático de historia en la Universidad de Nueva York. Hoy estoy aquí para hablarles de un descubrimiento revolucionario que se hizo recientemente: la magia existe.

Tras mis palabras, hay un segundo de silencio **(el que tardan en traducir)** seguido de murmullos hasta que resuena una carcajada en toda la sala.

-¿De verdad cree que vamos a creernos esa tontería, Señor Hastings?

-En principio no, pero estoy seguro que me pedirán más información después de la demostración que tengo preparada.

-¿Usted va a hacer magia? ¿Con cartas marcadas o pañuelos con agujeros?

-Lo lamento, yo no hago ese tipo de magia, la mía es más intelectual que nada. Pero unos compañeros podrán hacerlo.

Miro a los ojos dorados de Desmond y asiento para que haga pasar a los Dioses voluntarios. Todos ellos se sitúan en línea frente a los representantes. La Diosa del Agua **(Iliana)** hace levitar todo el líquido en los vasos de la sala. **(Eso hace que muchos griten asustados.)**

A continuación el Dios de la Naturaleza **(Kumido)** crea flores de la nada delante de cada mujer presente en la habitación y bonsáis delante de cada hombre.

Así, el resto de Dioses demuestran sus poderes hasta que Desmond les hace un gesto de la mano. Inmediatamente devuelven todo a como era.

-¿Me creen ahora?-todos asienten asustados-. Bien, entonces continuemos... Todas las personas que tienen delante de ustedes son conocidos como Dioses. Ellos son de los que tienen las habilidades más físicas, pero hay otros, como yo, que no podemos demostrarlas externamente.

-¿Qué controla usted?

-La Historia. Por eso mismo los Señores me pidieron que hablara con todos.

-¿Señores?

-Los Dioses nos organizamos en una jerarquía simple que refleja la sociedad estamental de las monarquías absolutas. Por encima de todos nosotros está la Diosa del Tiempo y Señora del Universo.

-¿No es un poco presuntuoso?

-Quizás, si no hubiera creado realmente el universo sería lo más presuntuoso que ha existido en la Tierra.

-¿Una mujer creó el universo? Por favor. Puedo creerme que exista la magia, pero jamás que una mujer pueda crear algo tan grande.

El aire en la sala se llena de tensión. **(Todos los Dioses dejamos escapar una ínfima parte de nuestro poder real.)** Desmond habla desde el fondo de la sala sin necesidad de micrófono.

-Yo no volvería a hacer un comentario de ese estilo. Salvo los Dioses que hicieron un juramento para no hacer daño a ningún mortal, todos somos expertos en cualquier tipo de lucha.

-Perdona, ¿tú eres?

-Desmond Miles, Dios del Alcohol y compañero de mente de Shaun Hastings.

-¿Tú un Dios? No lo pareces.

Desmond camina por el pasillo hacia el hombre **(es el representante de uno de los países de Arabia Saudita, creo.)**

-Veamos... ¿qué tenemos aquí? Supongo por sus ropas que es musulmán. ¿Se le permite beber las dos copas de bourbon que se tomó antes de esta reunión? Por su expresión supongo que no. El contenido de alcohol en sangre es bastante elevado, así que le perdonaré cualquier transgresión hasta ahora. Pero a partir de aquí un solo insulto a Nuestra Señora o a los Dioses Mayores y yo mismo me encargaré de eliminar el alcohol de su sangre a través de la piel. Créame si le digo que no es una sensación agradable.

Por fin se detiene a mi lado y arque una ceja esperando una respuesta del otro hombre. Este se sienta acobardado. Yo miro a Desmond.

- _No te pases._

- _Empezó él._

-¿Podemos continuar con la exposición? Gracias. Como iba diciendo, estamos gobernados por la Señora Lilly. Por debajo de ella están los dos Dioses Mayores. Uno de ellos es el hijo de la Señora: Harry Potter, Dios de la Muerte y Señor de las Tinieblas. El otro es Draco Malfoy, Dios de la Vida y Señor de los Cielos.

»Ya entre los Dioses regulares, nos separamos en Divisiones, cada una liderada por el Dios más importante de la División o, como en el caso de los Dioses Elementales, todos ellos. Aunque hay algunos Dioses como yo que no entran en ninguna División.

»Recientemente hemos incluido mas Dioses para abarcar el mundo tal y como es ahora. Entre los nuevos están el Dios de la Tecnología o el Dios de la Informática.

-¿Eso no se debió hacer cuando se crearon?

Bebo un sorbo del vaso de agua **(el único que** **Iliana no movió antes.** **)**

-Para responder a esa pregunta debería contar el origen del mundo, el auténtico origen.

»Al inicio, el Tiempo vagaba solitario hasta que decidió crear un ser igual que ella con el elemento en mayor cantidad: la oscuridad. Así creó al Guardián. Poco después utilizó la luz de las estrellas para crear al Predecesor, el primer Señor de los Cielos. Inmediatamente después borró sus memorias de ella y se sumió en un sueño profundo hasta que fuera necesaria.

»Ambos crearon todo lo que vemos en este mundo. Y a los Dioses. Pero el ser humano empezó a querer más y más. Iniciaron una serie de ataques sobre el Predecesor que hicieron que él y el Guardián se alejaran cada vez más. Hasta un ataque tan sigiloso y en el momento de mayor debilidad del Guardián que nadie predijo.

»Fueron semanas de agonía para el Predecesor. El Guardián exterminó a toda una ciudad para encontrar al hombre que le envenenó y acabar con su alma. Justo antes de su muerte, el Predecesor creó una profecía para ayudar a encontrar a su reencarnación. Los Dioses entramos en un sueño eterno hasta su despertar, pero el Guardián, como castigo a sí mismo, se mantuvo encerrado en la Sala de Vigilancia.

»Los milenios pasaron y pronto se convirtieron en dos millones de años. El Guardián permaneció recluido mientras escribía cuidadosamente el día a día del mundo. Actualmente todavía estoy leyendo los tomos de la extensa Biblioteca de la Historia y a partir de ahora seré yo quien siga, como fue mi trabajo antes de la muerte del Predecesor.

»Hace poco más de veinte años, el Señor de los Cielos despertó y con él los Dioses. Las puertas de la Sala de Vigilancia se abrieron con sus bisagras oxidadas y se inició su búsqueda. Varios Dioses nos ofrecimos para dejar atrás nuestros cuerpos inmortales y tomar unos mortales junto al Guardián.

»Al realizar el ritual, perdimos nuestros recuerdos hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. No los recuperamos hasta hace poco más de un año, cuando iniciamos la búsqueda. Sabíamos que debíamos encontrarle antes de este año, de lo contrario el mundo implosionaría en sí mismo y... bueno... no estaríamos aquí ahora.

»Por suerte, el Guardián interpretó los acertijos de la profecía y le encontró con un par de días para preparar la Conjunción de los Opuestos. Pero como siempre que suele pasar cuando nuestro Guardián está por medio, secuestraron al futuro Señor de los Cielos y gastamos esas últimas horas en buscarle. El Guardián le encontró con muy poco tiempo y realizó el ritual poco antes de la medianoche del 31 de diciembre del año pasado. Conseguimos evitar la destrucción del mundo por muy poco.

»El día de su coronación oficial como Señor de los Cielos, en febrero de este año, decidió nombrar al Guardián de la Ciudad del Más Allá el Señor de las Tinieblas para que gobernada a su lado. Ese mismo día se prometieron y casaron.

»Estuvieron de viaje seis semanas y luego se trasladaron a Nueva York para que el Señor de los Cielos asistiera a clases de química en la universidad. Ciertas... circunstancias que involucran al Señor de las Tinieblas y a mi pareja nos hicieron darnos cuenta de que la Diosa del Tiempo estaba a punto de despertar y volvimos a iniciar una búsqueda.

»Esta vez, con al ayuda de los vampiros y los hombres lobo, la encontramos rápidamente. Determinamos que la entrada al Santuario del Tiempo se encontraba en Stonehenge y que tendríamos que esperar al próximo solsticio para abrirlo. En la espera el Señor de las Tinieblas, mi pareja y el líder de los hombres lobo hicieron un ritual secreto para unir sus almas con las de sus compañeros elegidos. Gracias a ese ritual pudieron abrir con seguridad la puerta y despertar a la Diosa y su Séquito.

»Los tres decidieron regresar al mundo anterior a la muerte del Predecesor, pero para ello debemos adaptarnos al mundo. Nuevos Dioses han sido creados y varios de ellos han cedido sus puestos a nuevas personas. Actualmente somos más de dos mil Dioses, son contar con los Señores. Muchos de nosotros vivimos en el mundo humano, intentando no destacar con nuestras habilidades, pero a partir de este anuncio todos y cada uno de nosotros no se contendrá más. Nosotros...

Las puertas se abren repentinamente. Harry y Draco entran **(como siempre en el momento preciso.)** Ambos suben al escenario entre las miradas asombradas de los mortales. Harry se acerca a Desmond y le susurra algo. Enseguida me habla mentalmente.

- _¡Ha funcionado! ¡Vamos a ser padres!_

 **(No me lo creo. Lo hemos intentado varias semanas y por fin...)** Yo miro a Draco esperando una confirmación. Él me sonríe y asiente.

Yo no puedo evitar que la felicidad me inunde. **(Seremos padres...)**

Me aclaro la garganta, recordando dónde estamos.

-Permítanme presentarles a Harry Potter, Señor de las Tinieblas y Dios de la Muerte, y a Draco Malfoy, Señor de los Cielos y Dios de la Vida.

Los dos inclinan la cabeza como saludo. Algunos de los mortales se estremecen, pero hay una mujer que sonríe imperceptiblemente. Esa misma mujer activa su micrófono para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Podemos ver una demostración de sus poderes, señor Potter?

El ambiente en la sala se oscurece visiblemente. **(Esto es lo que ocurre cuando la Muerte está cercana.)**

-No se juega con la Muerte, Señora. Trae muy malas consecuencias.

-¿Y con la Vida?

Harry sonríe ligeramente.

-No es quien para preguntar eso. Siento el aura de la muerte a su alrededor. ¿Un familiar cercano?

Draco se adelanta un paso y la fulmina con la mirada.

-No, un hijo que jamás nacerá fruto del engaño y la manipulación. Una vida que ha sido terminada antes de probar el aire.

Harry mira hacia Draco y luego de nuevo a la mujer **(que se está poniendo más y más roja cada vez.)**

-El ser humano fue creado para equilibrarse mutuamente. El hombre es usualmente el fin de la vida, creado a mi propia imagen.

-La mujer para crear vida, a imagen del Predecesor, de 'Onis.

Noto una mirada intercambiada entre el matrimonio y sé que han hablado mentalmente. Draco parece que sale victorioso, por la sonrisa.

-Usted no merece su cargo, señora García. Según tengo entendido, en Venezuela el aborto es ilegal en todas las circunstancias.

Con esas palabras la mujer se levanta bruscamente.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Soy una mujer casada y jamás he sido infiel a mi marido!

-Nos pidió una muestra de nuestros poderes. Estos son algunos de ellos. Aunque si prefiere que mi marido puede resucitar a alguien o llamar algún alma perdida entre la Vida y la Muerte.

Esas palabras traen escalofríos a toda la sala, salvo a los Dioses. **(Sabemos que es mentira.)**

-¿Puede hacerlo, Señor?

Harry sonríe de forma macabra.

-Nunca lo he intentado por los riesgos que conlleva traer una vida que ya ha acabado a un mundo diferente al suyo. Pero podría. Al fin y al cabo soy la Muerte.

Desmond se aparta un poco para coger su teléfono **(que tenía en vibración en el bolsillo.)**

-¿Sí, Muz?-escucha un momento y siento cómo bloquea nuestra conexión-. Repite eso. Bien, gracias, Muz. Te debo una-cuelga y se acerca a Harry, pero habla para que le escuchen en toda la sala-. Los hombres lobo no se han tomado muy bien la noticia de que volverán a salir a la luz después de tanto tiempo. Lo mismo para los vampiros. Algunas manadas y clanes pueden dar muchos problemas a partir de ahora.

-Tendremos que tener un plan de contención. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en Dashur?

-¿La batalla entre ambas razas? Sí-Desmond frunce el ceño-. ¿Estas insinuando que será igual?

Interrumpo en la conversación.

-No, esta vez las consecuencias serán catastróficas. Será una caza de brujas a gran escala. Los muertos del mundo mágico el primer año se contarán por millones, pero al siguiente la raza humana podría ser exterminada. Y lamentablemente los Dioses nos veremos obligados a luchar junto al mundo mágico.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso, señor Hastings?

-Soy el Dios de la Historia, tanto pasada como posible futuros. Solo hay que ver las progresiones en las guerras mágico- _muggle_ para saber la conclusión de esta-miro fijamente a Harry-. Se repetirá el suceso de la Atlántida, Guardián.

Sus ojos verdes brillan con furia.

-No pienso volver a vivir eso. Convoca una reunión de emergencia con las manadas y clanes leales a nosotros. Pero tenemos que hacer algo más...-Harry y Draco intercambian una mirada.

-El sueño...

-Podría funcionar. Son 193 países y si son dos soldados por cada uno...

-Serían 386 soldados especializados.

-Pero tendrán que tener una buena base. No tengo intenciones de bajar el ritmo.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar en chino? Todavía estoy en la base.

 **(Solo Desmond es capaz de interrumpir de ese modo a los Señores. Supongo que por su amistad con Harry...)**

-Bien, lo diré claramente. La idea es crear un ejército en conjunto con todos los países del mundo. Cada uno elegiría a dos de sus mejores soldados para que sean entrenados personalmente por mí y los Dioses.

-Pero... ¿tendremos tiempo para eso? Según hemos entendido la guerra está a punto de comenzar.

-En realidad tenemos algo menos de diez años. Los clanes y las manadas necesitan tiempo para formar alianzas estables. Si esto hubiera ocurrido hace un siglo tendríamos más de cincuenta años, pero las nuevas tecnologías están avanzando mucho la comunicación entre ellos.

-¿Diez años? Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos ahora.

-Diez años puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero para los inmortales es solo un fugaz relámpago en sus eternas vidas. Necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos.

-Habla con tu madre si estás tan preocupado con eso.

Los Dioses en la sala no podemos evitar echarnos a reír cuando Draco dice eso. **(Ese ha sido bueno...)**

-Muy gracioso, Draco, realmente hilarante.

-No, en serio, habla con tu madre. Salimos de la Ciudad sin avisar, así que estará preocupada por que tu "pequeño hijo" se haya perdido.

-¿Pequeño hijo? Dray, te recuerdo que tengo más de dos millones de años.

-Y tu madre tiene un millón más. ¿Podemos dejar este tema, por favor? Hablar en millones de años me da dolor de cabeza.

Esta vez es Harry quien sonríe **(por haber ganado la discusión.)**

-Les dejaremos un tiempo para que se acostumbren a la nueva información. Volveremos en un mes o así, para entonces creo que habrán tenido suficientes discusiones de si nos creen o no. Por ahora tengo que pedirles por favor que no lo divulguen antes de prepararnos.

Después de sus susurros de asentimiento los Dioses nos marchamos. En cuando estamos en el vestíbulo salto para abrazar a Desmond.

-¡Vamos a ser padres!

Él ríe y me abraza con fuerza. El resto de Dioses sonríen felices.

-¿Volvemos a la Ciudad? Puedo enseñaros la Esfera con vuestro hijo.

Desmond y yo nos miramos y nos aparecemos sin una palabra. Esperamos frente a las puertas a que lleguen el resto. **(Por supuesto lo hacen entre risas.)**

-Tú primero, mi Señor.

Draco sonríe a Harry y ambos entran en la Sala de las Esferas. Mi mirada enseguida se ve atrapada en una de las esferas, la que brilla de un tono grisáceo. Desmond y yo nos acercamos enseguida.

-¿Es este?

-Sí. Será igual que un embarazo normal. Tardará nueve meses y a partir del quinto podremos saber el género-Draco intercambia una mirada con Harry. **(¿Qué ocultan?)** -. Nosotros nos vamos, podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que queráis.

Asentimos y ellos se marchan. Desmond y yo volvemos a mirar la esfera y a nuestro futuro hijo.


	22. Nota de la autora

Últimamente estoy en medio de un gran bloqueo de escritor con esta historia, así que me centraré en otro proyecto que estoy escribiendo. En ningún momento estoy diciendo que voy a dejar abandonada esta historia, solo me tomaré mi tiempo. (Si podéis darme algunas ideas mejor...)

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


End file.
